Phantasmagoria In Konoha
by NerDeath
Summary: When villagers decided to finish what Yondaime start, then made Naru run into dead end. But she survived by miracle...by opening a gap. And one person saw this. And the person decided to take care of Naru as her daughter. Be careful Konoha and every ninja in Element Nation, because Phantasmagoria came to you! STORY ADAPTED FROM AME NO RYUUBI. Rated M for gore violence and language.
1. Stage 1 Escape

**Hello there readers! I hope you're in good mood, because I will wake up crossover between:**

 **ON the RIGHT side we've GOT TOUHOU PROJECT!**

 **ON the LEFT side we've GOT NARUTO UNIVERSE!**

 **The competitors are SET! BOTH ARE READY! LET'S READ!**

 **A/N: The story is Adopted from Ame no Ryuubi**

 **Stage 1**

 **Escape**

Konohagakure no Sato was one of five major villages in the Elemental Nations, the others being Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure. These five Hidden Villages were the most powerful Ninja Villages on continent. From Konoha came a few major people who had a big influence on the world people know today.

The Senju brothers were the two most powerful shinobi from the Senju clan. Hashirama was wise, calm, and he loved his people with all of his heart. His brother wasn't like him at all, he was mostly strict, never in mood and often complained that Hashirama was too soft. But as Hashirama he loved his people.

Madara Uchiha was also an important character in history. Armed with a special Kekkei Genkai called the Sharingan, he was able to see every movement of his opponent as well as copy their fighting style and jutsu. A truly dangerous weapon. Madara was strong and loved his brother Izuna, whose death was major event in Madara life after which he swore revenge on those that killed him. The Biju were his answer.

Through an illusion that he created with his Sharingan, he tamed a Nine Tailed Fox. With Kyuubi's help he marched on Konoha for his revenge, but he was stopped by Hashirama. The battle was terrible and the area where they fought later become known as the Valley of the End. The Kyuubi later was sealed in Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki.

After Mito's death the Kyuubi was sealed in one of Mito's clansmen, Kushina Uzumaki. After few years Kushina got married to Minato Namikaze, who would soon become known as the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage. With him she had daughter who was called Naru Uzumaki. A girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes. Everything would have been perfect if not for one person.

A masked man attacked Konoha and freed Kyuubi from Kushina seal when she was giving birth. The owner also had Sharingan and with it, he tamed the Kyuubi and forced it to attack Konoha. The Minato fought with masked man and defeated him, but Kyuubi was still on rampage. Knowing that Kyuubi can't be killed he sealed it in his own daughter, giving his own life in process. Kushina also died because of a forced released of Kyuubi, which was fatal.

People of Konoha were devastated by the loss of their beloved Hokage, and seeing that one child was born that day, they believed that this child was the Kyuubi's reincarnation. They wanted to kill the child, but The Third saved her in time. For next five years, the child lived in an orphanage without the warmth of love. People were always looking at her with murderous intention, trying to kill her countless of times, although it always always end up with failure because of protection from the ANBU.

 **Five Years Later**

But people's hearts were always full of evil. This was written in their nature. Sometimes humans could be more evil than a demon itself. And now the mob had gathered and was now looking for the small girl who was hiding from them.

Naru Uzumaki was a small five years old girl. She had long hair, someone could say a little too long for her age. She only wore an old, ragged long skirt. On her body were some fresh scars. She didn't have boots or anything on her feet.

Right now Naru was hiding behind some trash bags in one of village alleys. She slowly looked from above the trash and slowly walked out of alley. Looking around, she saw that no one was on the street so she walked out of alley. But as soon as she stepped out something hit near her face. She turned around and saw kunai in the wall.

There was a soft hiss.

Her eyes widened when she saw a burning charm. She didn't have time to even blink.

 ***KABOOM***

The explosion could be heard through city. The mob that was nearby looked in the direction of the explosion and smiled. Someone shouted something and the rest ran to the place where the explosion was.

Naru coughed and looked around. Her body was burned from explosion but luckily nothing serious. She stood in panic and ran into a nearby alley. The shinobi who had chased her ran after her. Naru ran through alleys trying to lose those who were chasing her. Tears were in her eyes.

"Why? Why?! Why they want to kill me? What I did to them?" She thought as she turned left. Bad decision. On the end was high wall. Dead end. Naru went pale. Her eyes widened with panic. She turned around to run in different alley but mob was already here. They blocked her only way out. She was surrounded. The mob and the shinobi were smiling. They will would finally ride get rid of the nightmare which was Naru.

But they didn't know that one of the shinobi who was with them was a Hokage spy. He didn't do anything to help mob. He only observed and was ordered to give a signal to a nearby ANBU when situation was too dangerous for the girl.

The mob was moving closer to Naru. She was already near wall, cowering in fear with tears running down her face. She didn't want to die. She didn't do anything to deserve this. She wanted to live. She wanted to run, to disappear.

Suddenly a gap opened under her, with two orange ribbons at each end and eyes inside of it. Naru didn't have time to even blink when she fell down the gap. Soon after Naru disappeared the mob shouted that Kyuubi was dead. Everyone was cheering. Shinobi looked shocked and pulled out a special charm. With few quick hand seals he threw it into the air.

A white explosion illuminate the area. Everyone looked little confused about the light. Someone thought that this is firework for celebrity the death of Kyuubi. But soon ANBU surrounded the area and caught everyone. They were all placed in the middle of the road. ANBU was guarding that no one would escape. Soon Hokage arrived at the place.

He looked at everyone and sighed.

"To think that you people would do something to a mere child. I'm disappointed. The First and Second must now be rolling in their graves. This makes me sad." He paused and then spoke again. "Neko!" An ANBU soon appeared near him on one knee.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Take every one of them to prison. Also place chakra seals on the shinobi who were caught. In the next week every single of them will be executed." He said serious. Neko only nodded, and shouted the orders.

Unknown to everyone from Konoha one person was watching this whole farce with frown. But also with small smile. She found someone who got the same power as she. She will take her of the girl. Like a daughter. That's right.

 **Gensokyo, Midday, somewhere**

Naru was laying on the ground unconscious. She didn't notice when women took her gently in her arms and walked through the same gap Naru had fallen through in but with red or deep-purple ribbon at each end.

 **Hakurei Shrine, the same time**

Hakurei Shrine was placed near northern part of Gensokyo. The day was calm and sunny. The miko who was living there was now cleaning the area in front of her shrine. She had brown hair with red ribbon in them, and she also was wearing traditional shrine maiden outfit, but it looked more like a skirt. She sighed and walked to her donation box. She shook it slightly and cracked her head.

"No donations today as well," she sighed and fell on her knees with disappointment. But she looked behind her feeling familiar presence. She stood up and walked afew step. Soon the air cracked and gap opened in front of her. The miko was unfazed. Bah! She was a little irritated.

Suddenly a woman in a purple dress walked out of gap. The miko was going to say something but she stopped and her expression changed to shock when she saw a small girl in the woman's arms.

"Hi, Reimu. Mind helping me with this child over here," the woman asked. The miko, known as Reimu, only nodded and ran to her Shrine, preparing a place to put down the girl. After taking care of girl, they were both sitting in the backyard of the shrine.

The miko looked at the woman next to her.

"Who is that girl? It's uncommon for you to help a mere human," Reimu said. The woman sighed.

"Well. That's true. I wouldn't do it normally. And even if I did help I probably would send Ran. But this girl is special case. You know why?" she asked, looking at Reimu.

"Yukari, stop goofing around and say; what's so special about that child. You mean that demon which is inside her?" she pointed at Naru. Yukari shocked her head lightly.

"What if I tell you, that this girl can control boundaries just like me?" Yukari asked. Reimu looked at Yukari without changing her expression.

3…

2…

1…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Reimu shouted as loud as she could.

 **Marisa's Home**

Marisa was sitting on the chair with one book she 'borrowed' from Patchouli's Library when...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" she heard a shout and her whole house start trembling.

"Wuah!" Marisa fall the ground and suddenly got hit by her book as well. Her world started spinning, but she only mumbled something under her breath.

 **Former Hell**

Satori was sitting in her office reading some papers. Suddenly she raised her eyebrows and looked at her glass full of coffee, which was trembling. She soon got her answer.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" she heard.

The room trembled more violently but it quickly settled down. Suddenly the doors opened and in them stood Orin with Utsuho.

"Satori-sama?! What was that?"-Utsuho asked, panicked. Satori sighed.

"Probably the Shrine Maiden discovering something. Nothing to worry about. Go back to your duties," she ordered them. They could only nod and leave Satori alone. Satori tried to grab her coffee but she saw that it was now all over her papers.

 ***Metal gong sound effect~***

This wasn't Satori day.

 **Hakurei Shrine**

Reimu was breathing heavily from that shout. Yukari on the other hand was few meters away with face in the dirt. Reimu had an angry expression on her face. Well, it wasn't hard to explain why.

Yukari slowly got up and cleaned herself at best she could.

"Reimu. Calm down will you. Do you want to wake her up?" she said. Reimu took few deep breaths to calm down. She crossed her arms.

"Explain everything. With every detail," Reimu said. Yukari walked to her and sat next to her. Then she started explaining everything. How she saw her running from mobs, how they wanted to kill her. Everything that Yukari had seen.

Reimu scowled at this. Even in Gensokyo, nobody would do something like this. This was low, even for primitive youkai or fairies living here. People called her a demon, but it's seemed that the people from that village were even bigger demons than this girl. Reimu started thinking about what to do with her.

More precisely, what to do with the demon inside her. Even now she could feel it inside her. Reimu scratched her hair with frustration, not knowing what to do.

"Reimu, let me take care of her," Yukari said seriously. Reimu looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You… want to take care of her? Did I heard correctly?" Reimu asked pointing at Yukari then at Naru. Yukari nodded. Reimu was shocked. She hadn't seen Yukari so serious. Like, at all.

Yukari was always goofing around, without care. Now Reimu could see the other side of Yukari.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Reimu didn't bother arguing with Yukari. This wasn't her problem. Yukari smiled and opened small gap. From it she pulled out few banknotes.

"Thanks Remi. Here is a small reward for helping her," she said with a smile. Reimu's eyes lit up and she immediately grabbed the money. She hid them in her pocket.

"N-No problem. But she is your problem now. If she causes any problems, you will be the one who takes responsibility, got it?" Reimu said, pointing at Yukari. She just smiled and saluted mockingly.

"Hai~" she said. Then they both looked at Naru who had begun to wake up. She groaned and slowly opened eyes. She looked around.

"Where Am I?" she said to herself. Yukari walked quickly to her and knelt beside her.

"Yo, child," she greeted her with smile. At first, Naru didn't do anything. Only after few second she jumped, surprised, and covered herself.

"Please, don't hurt me! Please!" she cried.

 ***Metal gong sound***

Yukari smile disappeared and she frowned. Suddenly she was in corner with dark cloud over her head.

She sniffed.

"She don't like me~" Yukari mumbled. Reimu sweat dropped.

"You're the one to blame, you know that..." Reimu said to herself. Naru looked at Yukari carefully above the blanket.

"Are you going to hurt me as well?" she asked. Yukari had already recovered and was standing near Naru.

"Don't worry. No one will hurt you here. I promise," she said with small smile. Naru looked at Yukari, still shocked from fear.

"Really?" she sniffed. Yukari nodded.

"Really. If someone will tries, this miko will deal with them," she said with smile.

"Hey! Don't count me into this!" Reimu shouted back. Yukari giggled. She stood up.

"Can you walk?" Yukari asked. Naru looked at her legs and nodded. Yukari moved her hand to Naru. At first Naru was unsure whether to trust that women, but after a few second she grabbed Yukari hand. The women smiled and opened a gap. Naru got scared and ran back to the shrine, hiding behind the door. It was Reimu who spoke up this time.

"Don't worry. It's safe. I walked through it few times. At first you can feel dizzy but it's easy to get used to it," Reimu said. Naru looked at gap still scared but slowly moved near Yukari.

Nobody said to hurry up. They looked at how Naru was slowly walking to gap. Naru moved her hand to touch it. Her hand pass through it and she quickly moved her hand back checking to see whether nothing had happened. Her hand was untouched. Moreover her hand was cleaner than before. She looked at Yukari. She only smiled at her. Naru looked again back at gap and closing her eyes she walked through it, soon vanishing.

Then Reimu eyes widened when she felt an impulse. She shouted to Yukari.

"Yukari! Did you-!" she didn't finish because Yukari looked at Reimu with serious face. Reimu didn't see a serious Yukari often. The air became colder. Reimu gulped. Yukari was frowning at Reimu.

"That was necessary. Her body wouldn't be able to hold such power. That's why," she said.

"That's why you turned her into youkai?!" Reimu shouted. Yukari nodded.

"If I didn't do that she would probably die as soon as she started using her powers. It was pure luck when she opened that gap back in her village," Yukari explained. Reimu was going to say something but Yukari had already walked into the gap, leaving a confused and angry Reimu behind.

 **Yukari's house**

Naru walked out of the gap and looked around. She was in what was looking like living room. There was a kotatsu in the middle of the room, a bookshelf and two kimonos. On the ceiling was a spiral lamp. In the farthest corner of room was… something. It was square and was black with glass on the front.

Naru couldn't tell what that was. She had an idea but she wasn't sure if this was the same as in a hospital. Then there were three doors. One leading outside, and two where she couldn't guess, although probably further into the house. Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder. She jumped in surprised and saw that it was Yukari.

"Welcome to my house, child. Take a seat. I will order Ran to prepare something to eat. You must be hungry, right?" she said. Her answer was a growl from the stomach of Naru. The child's face became as red as tomato, which made Yukari giggle.

Suddenly the door opened revealing, a women with blond, short hair. She had golden eyes and was wearing a white dress with blue stripes going down the middle with some white signs. She was also wearing a strange hat with two pointy things. But what struck fear in Naru was that she had nine fox tails behind her.

"Kyuubi!?" Naru shouted and hid behind Yukari. Ran looked confused.

"How rude! I abandoned that title long time ago!" Ran shouted back, which make Naru only hide again. Yukari sighed and through a gap, she smacked Ran with her parasol.

"Kyuu~" Ran whined. Naru looked surprised when she heard such an undeniably… 'cute voice from Fox demon'. Ran clenched her head.

"Yukari-sama why did you hit me?" she whined and looked at Yukari.

"Don't scare her like that. She is our new guest. Prepare something for her to eat. Something 'special'." Yukari said, highlighting the word special. Ran looked at Naru which she hid who was hiding behind Yukari and nodded.

"Understood." Then she left. Yukari turned to Naru.

"Don't worry. She won't harm you. Her name is Ran and she is my shikigami." Naru looked confused so Yukari continued her explanation. "Shikigami are like a familiar: they serve their masters, but unlike other servants, they can refuse to follow a command. The bond between a shikigami and master is really strong. They are connected with both spirit and mind, so they can understand each other," Yukari explained. Naru only nodded slightly.

She looked at garden, only to see a person with cat eyes and brown hair. She also had cat ears on head, on one of which was a golden ring and two tail behind her. She was wearing a red skirt with a white shirt under it.

They looked at each other for few second before…

"Gyaa!"Naru shouted from surprise. Chen laughed hard for few seconds.

"You're funny. Wanna play?" Chen asked. Naru looked at Chen carefully. Chen was smiling at her. She looked at Yukari.

"This is Chen. Don't worry, go play with her, until dinner is ready," Yukari said. Chen smiled brightly. She pulled Naru away from Yukari and dragged her outside. Naru was so confused she didn't know what was happening. Yukari sighed.

"Ahhh, being young," she said and her eyes widened. She smacked her head on the wall.

"Did I just admitted that I'm old?! No, No, NO! Stop that thoughts! I'm beautiful 17 years old women! That's right. I'm 17 years old," Yukari said mentally to calm down.

After two hours Ran said that dinner was ready. When they sat down, Naru noticed the food on the table and was looking at everything with gleaming eyes. Both Yukari and Chen giggled a little, but Naru didn't notice this.

"Itadakimasu~~" Yukari said.

"Itadakimasu!" Chen and Ran replied. Naru looked at them and also said the phrase.

"I-Itadakimasu..." She slowly grab some food and carefully started eating. Yukari saw Naru's hesitation, but didn't said anything. She could guess. Poison. She probably thought that the food was poisoned.

Naru took bite of meat she had grabbed and after that, she started eating like Yuyuko. Yukari giggled a little. Yukari saw a true smile and happiness on Naru face. This made Yukari's heart warm. But she wouldn't say what Ran had prepared. It could be a problem if she found out now. Then she remembered something.

"I'm done," Yukari said.

"Yukari-sama?" Ran asked. Yukari turned to Ran.

"Ran, prepare room for Naru, I need to visit someone," she said and opened gap, soon disappearing. Ran sighed and looked at Naru, then frowned. Why did she get the feeling that this girl was a youkai? She still had the feeling of some humanity in her. Then her eyes widened. That girl had been turned into youkai not so long time ago. Maybe even when she stepped from the gap with Yukari. But why would Lady Yukari bother with a mere child? She shook her head. This was not her business. If Lady Yukari wanted, she would explain everything soon.

 **Konoha, Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was sitting in his office looking at paper in front of him. It was report about Naru disappearing. He still couldn't think of an explanation for how she disappeared. When he ordered ANBU to search the place, they couldn't find any chakra been used. The only place where chakra was used was where there had been an explosion and where his shinobi used a signal. Except that, there was no evidence of any other jutsu being used.

Sarutobi frowned and sigh. He was called a professor, but he couldn't think of a way how Naru could have disappeared.

Suddenly the air in front of his desk ripped apart and a woman walked out of the gap. She had long blond hair, purple eyes and a purple long dress. She was also holding parasol in her right hand.

Sarutobi eyes widened. He couldn't sense any illusions. And most of all he couldn't sense any chakra from that women. But he rejected the possibility that this woman was weak. If this woman appeared at this moment, then it could only mean one thing. She must know where Naru was. There was no coincident about that.

"Hey, there. I'm Yukari Yakumo. Nice to meet you," she said politely. Sarutobi nodded.

"Hirusen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage," he respond. The woman smiled ane sat on the chair in front of Sarutobi. He knew that his ANBU were holding in the urge to appear in the room to capture this woman, but he give them an invisible sign to stay hidden. He looked back at women.

"May I ask; why are you here, Yakumo-san?" he asked. She smiled.

"Oh, my. How polite. Just Yukari will be fine. And why I'm here, it's because of an important child, almost killed this day," she said. Sarutobi frowned. This woman.

"What do you know about Naru?" he asked demandingly. Yukari looked at Sarutobi, a little surprised because of his tone, but didn't say anything. She only opened a small gap and pulled out some papers.

"These papers are an adoption decree. I want to adopt Naru. But for now I would prefer if this were kept a secret" she said with one finger on her lips. Sarutobi eyes widened slightly and the frowned at Yukari. A smile appeared on her face. But it was different. It was like she just wanted to acquire something and she would win no matter what his decision would be. Sarutobi grabbed the documents and looked through them.

He didn't find anything strange. But his intuition said something was odd, although he couldn't tell what. Something was missing, something so close, yet so far. He looked at Yukari and then signed the documents. Yukari smiled brightly and took the documents.

"I knew you would do that. Don't worry, I few years she will come back. If she wants. Bye, bye~ Saru-chan~!" Yukari said with mocking smile and opened a gap, leaving Sarutobi to his own thoughts.

"Saru-chan? She spoke like she was older than me, but that's impossible. What a strange woman," Saruto sighed and started doing his paper works.

 **Yukari's house**

Yukari walked through her gap and looked around. She spotted Naru trying to chase Chen. It looked as though they were having fun. Yukari smiled at this. Ran walked into room.

"Welcome back, Yukari-sama. The room for the child is ready. May I ask a question?" Ran asked. Yukari nodded.

"Why did you save this child? Or more precisely, why does this child feel like a youkai and a demon even though I also felt a scent of humanity in her?" Ran was curious. Yukari looked thoughtful.

"Well, I turned her into a youkai, because of two reasons. Firstly, I adopted her," she said with smile. Ran literally had her jaw on the floor. "… and the second reason is because we share the same ability." Ran now was frozen from shock.

"Do-Does Yukari-sama I-imply that this girl can…?" she asked nervously. Yukari nodded.

"That's right, she can also control boundaries. And I became her mother~" Yukari said with bright smile. Ran didn't said anything, because she fainted or slowly turned into dust. Yukari pouted.

"Moou~ Ran, stop acting in such a weird way~" she said and walked away. She didn't even bother to explain about the demon. Ran looked confused enough.

Yukari looked outside to see Naru playing tag with Chen. But she frowned when she saw Naru's skin was still burned from fire. She would need take care of it. They were not hurting Naru now, because she was a youkai, but still they had to be uncomfortable. Maybe she was so lost in her excitement, that she could ignore them. She could only guess. She opened a gap and moved half of her body through it.

 **Eientei**

Eirin Yagokoro was sitting in her office looking through documents. She was checking if everything about some medicine was correct. Right now she was trying to make a new medicine that would neutralize pain for a longer period of time. Like for two months. She was still looking when she stopped and looked behind her.

She saw a gap appeared in the middle of her office. She wasn't surprised.

"Hello there, Yukari. Long time no see. How's your health?" she asked when Yukari appeared. Yukari smiled.

"Good, thank you for your concern. I'm here for some kind of medicine or balm for burns," Yukari said. Eirin was a little surprised

"I guess it's not for you? For Reimu, maybe?" Eirin asked. Yukari just smiled and shook her head lightly.

"You guessed wrong. I won't say who it's for. You know me," Yukari said playfully. Eirin only chuckled slightly.

"Right. How could I forget? Anyway. How big and how serious are those burns?" Eirin asked as she walked to one of her wardrobes which contained balms.

"Around half of the body and one side of the face. The cause is an explosion at close range. Second level of burn, some border third level," Yukari said seriously. Erin narrowed her eyes.

"I see," she commented and looked through her medicines. When she found the right one, she turned to Yukari.

"Smear the effected places with a thin layer of balm. Don't allow the person to lay on this side while she sleeps. Smear it on two times a day. The burns should disappear after month," Eirin explain and handed the balm to Yukari. She smiled and gave her some cash.

"Thanks and see you later~!" Yukari smiled and left Eirin to herself. She was wondering who Yukari would buy the balm for but she stopped thinking about it soon, concentrating on her job.

"Now. What kind of new drug should I make?" she asked herself.

 **Yukari's house**

Yukari closed the gap and called Naru.

"Naru!" The child stopped running and looked at Yukari. She motioned for her to come closer.

"How are you feeling?" Yukari asked when Naru came. Naru thought a little.

"Good, but half of my body is feeling like it is really hot… I don't know why?" she said, trying to touch the burn on her arm but Yukari stopped her.

"Ok, come with me. I've got something that should help you," Yukari explain and they went into the house. Yukari smeared balm on Naru body.

"Now listen. The balm should help heal those burns. But don't touch them and when sleep, try not to lay on the burned side of your body, ok? That's what doctor said," Yukari explained. Naru nodded. After the balm was applied on the burns she felt pleasant cold over her skin. After that she left Yukari and continued playing with Chen.

Yukari looked at the smiling face of Naru. She couldn't help but smile herself. But soon the training would begin. She wouldn't allow Naru to be weak. She knew she had decided to protect her, but in Gensokyo, sometimes Naru would be on her own, and then she would need to be prepared. She wouldn't go easy on her. Maybe Naru would even hate her for that, but Yukari knew that it would be for her own good.

 **Ok that's it. This is new story for Naruto x Touhou.**

 **I will make a poll to decide who to pair Naru with. I've got few ideas for this. If you have questions, ask them in the review section or PM me.**

 **ALSO this story is ADOPTED from Ame no Ryuubi.**

 **Beta-read by eha1234**

 **NerDeath out.**


	2. Stage 2 Yukari fucked up

**Hello, here is another chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Stage 2**

 **Yukari Fucked Up**

 **Yukari house, one week later**

After her first week of living in Yukari's house, Naru got used to Ran and Chen. She stopped hiding behind whatever she could find and she also became friends with Chen. The spent a lot of time together playing and goofing around, taking care of cats. Whenever Naru was playing with Chen or talking with the others, she had a bright smile on her face.

That smile made Yukari feel happy. She still couldn't explain to herself how this girl could bring these warm feelings into her heart. Also, the burns which Naru had on her body vanished faster than Yukari had thought. Even with Eirin medicine, such burns should disappear after a month. Three weeks at best. Yukari was thinking about it, one time. She came to the conclusion that the fast recovery was up to her youkai blood – that was for sure – medicine and probably that demon inside Naru.

Yukari also took Naru to visit a few people. The first ones were Yuyuko and Youmu. Naru's first reaction was obvious. She fainted. But after a few hours, she wasn't scared of them, especially when Yuyuko shared her food with her. Which was surprise for Youmu and Yukari. After that, Naru started opening herself more to both of the ghosts. Well, one and a half ghosts. She also became friends with Youmu. For Naru, Youmu was like a sister. Seeing the red face of Youmu was cute.

Also, Naru met Reimu. Naru knew her, but this was first time they had been introduced to each other. Naru didn't quite like Reimu, but this was maybe because she was shy or because Reimu was giving her strange stares. Only Yukari knew why. After turning Naru into a youkai, Reimu was on guard when Naru was near. But only because of the demon inside Naru and Reimu didn't trust that fox.

When Naru was playing with butterflies in the backyard of the shrine, Yukari and Reimu talked about the demon inside Naru. Reimu had a bad feeling about it. Yukari as well. The seal was strong. Reimu was a little surprised at how complex this seal was. But she knew that the seal would break in a few years because it was designed to contain the demon in human child, not in a youkai. That's why the seal had begun to slowly loose its power. Yukari predicted that the seal would hold the demon for another three years.

Reimu also said that they would need to seal it again in something, when the seal broke. But Yukari had another idea. When Reimu asked what kind, Yukari said that this demon would be Naru's shikigami. Reimu was going to shout at Yukari but she stopped. She only said that if the demon created too much damage to Gensokyo, she would exterminate it. Yukari, of course, agreed to that. She would also destroy the demon if it went out of control.

While they were talking, Naru ran to them and showed them the butterfly she had caught. It had a small body, but its wings were three times larger. Also they were colored in a deep purple color, giving it royal beauty. Yukari smiled and said that these kind of butterflies were like queens. Naru's eyes widened and she looked at the butterfly with awe. She then released it with a big smile. Reimu looked at Naru with a small frown but even she couldn't stop the smile which appeared on her face.

When Naru saw Reimu smile, she said that the creepy miko had smiled. This, of course, made Reimu mad and made her shout at Naru, but Naru only laughed and ran away. With a growing tick mark on her forehead, Reimu stared chasing Naru around the shrine. Yukari couldn't help but laugh at this scene. When Reimu caught Naru she tickled Naru almost to death.

Yukari thoughts were interrupted when Ran called her.

"Yukari-sama. I'm back from checking the barrier. Everything was fine, only few minor cracks in a few places which required repair," she reported. Yukari nodded.

"Good. Now prepare something to eat. I'm getting hungry and I think both Chen and Naru are hungry as well," Yukari said. Ran nodded and walked to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Yukari thought about Naru's first meal. When she ordered Ran to prepare something special that day, she meant humans.

Youkai fed on humans. But powerful beings like herself or Ran didn't require humans regularly. One in a few years was enough. But Naru was a freshly born youkai, so it was obvious that a normal meal wouldn't be enough. If Naru wouldn't eat human in three days from turning into a youkai, Naru would die. Yukari wouldn't allow such a thing. But she didn't tell Naru what that dinner had been prepared from. Not now at least.

When Yukari was thinking Naru came to her.

"Ne, Ne~ Come play with us!" Naru begged. Yukari looked at Naru, a little surprised. Naru started pulling Yukari's dress.

"Come play with us, please~?" Naru whined. Yukari sighed and smiled.

"Ok, ok. I coming. So what do you want to play?" Yukari asked. Chen and Naru looked between themselves and shouted in union.

"Tag! You starting!" they shouted and ran in two opposite directions. Yukari was taken off guard and looked at both of them with surprise and confusion. She then smiled.

"Oh, You little~!" she shouted and she began chasing Naru. She could use her gaps but that wouldn't be fun. Ran saw how Yukari was chasing the young girl with a smile. She couldn't help but smile as well. She couldn't remember when she had last seen a true smile on Yukari's face. Sighing to herself, she returned to washing dishes.

 **With Yukari, Chen and Naru**

The three of them were sitting on the ground, laughing. Yukari had managed to capture Naru and now she was tickling her to death. Chen was rolling on the ground laughing as well after seeing Naru's face. After five minutes, they were lying on the ground, breathing heavily from a good laugh.

Still tired, Naru looked at the blue sky. It was the first time she had felt such warmth in her heart. This was the warmth of love. The love which is given by family. Naru didn't know this but if yes, then she was really happy. From her face, her bright smile, never vanished even for a second. Yukari also had fun. Chen as well. It had been a really enjoyable time for them. And only a week had passed.

Yukari then calmed down and frowned but she didn't allow it to been noticed by Naru. She sat up.

"Naru why don't you go feed cats in Mayoiga. I need something to do," Yukari said. She smiled. Naru nodded with a smile. Chen took Naru by hand and they ran away. Yukari waved at them but after they vanished from the sight, she get a serious expression on her face.

"This old goat… And he call himself a great ninja. He can't even keep secrets," Yukari muttered to herself and walked to the house, grabbing her cap and parasol. She called Ran.

"Ran prepare some snacks for Naru and Chen for when they come back from Mayoiga. I need to visit someone," she said seriously. Ran, who was standing in the door, looked a little worried. Not for Yukari, but for someone who had pissed her off. Ran could only nod. Yukari soon vanished into a gap.

 **Konoha, Council Room**

Sarutobi was sitting in his chair, looking at the council members from underneath his hat. This wasn't his week. First, it there was the disappearing of Naru, then that woman, Yukari Yakumo, who had declared that she would adopt Naru. Now the council members had found out about it and they were demanding they should get back Naru and kill Yakumo for that.

This wasn't his week at all. The council members were shouting at each other. Some wanted Naru and Yukari dead. Some just wanted to kill one of them. Others, with Danzo, wanted to capture that woman and brainwash her. Some shinobi wanted to know why he had decided to allow the adoption.

Hearing enough shouting, Sarutobi smashed his hand on the table, effectively silencing everyone.

"Is this a council meeting or a zoo? If you wanna just shout, then go back to your house and then start shouting. Now. Why I accepted this adoption: because even declining this would not change anything. That woman already had Naru in her hands. My decision wouldn't have changed anything, even if the whole council shouted at her. That woman was like a mountain. She always gets what she wants. I could sense that," Sarutobi explained. Someone shouted something but Sarutobi ignored this.

"Second. A few days later I sent Jiraya a message to look for this 'Yakumo'. But he couldn't find anything. He found some women with the same name, of course, but none of them was the woman I was looking for. She is either hiding somewhere or-!" Sarutobi didn't finish, when a gap opened behind him.

Every council member jumped from their places; well the civil ones. Shinobi jumped but they prepared themselves for attack. Sarutobi also jumped back and landed near the shinobi councils.

From the gap emerged Yukari who had a displeased expression on her face. She looked at the councils members and stopped when she saw a few faces of the civil council members.

"So, you're the ones who want me and Naru dead, right? I must say, you're more stupid than Cirno. At least she knows when to give up. But you? You're like animals. And like animals I will treat you," she said with a serious tone and opened a gap near her. She put her hand in it and then her arm tensed.

Everyone didn't know what she was doing, only to find out that a few civil council members were spitting blood and were lying on the ground, dead. The civilians panicked but the shinobi only had their eyes widened because they had put these two things together.

Yukari pulled her hand from the gap, revealing a hand soaked in blood. Her white glove was completely colored in the deep red color of blood.

"This is what they get when they try to fight something they don't understand," she said and licked the blood from her glove. The civilians panicked and tried to run from the room, only to find the doors locked.

"Hey! Open these doors!" one of the council members shouted. Sarutobi looked at Yukari with a serious expression. What was that woman was doing here? But more importantly, how did she get here?

"You've got some guts, showing your face, woman," someone said from behind Sarutobi. He turned his head only to see Hiashi. Yukari raised her eyebrows and looked at Hiashi. He walked to her.

"Women like you should bow to the shinobi of Konoha. This village is the most powerful village in the whole of the Element Nation. I, from the Hyuga clan, am even more powerful, so surrender or you will meet your end," he demanded. Yukari was surprised and bowed her head slightly. Hiashi smiled but stopped when he heard a giggle.

Yukari was trembling slightly and from her giggling could be heard. Soon, she erupted into a full laugh. Hiashi and everyone in the room was shocked by her behavior. Yukari was grabbing her stomach because it had started to hurt from laughing too much (?).

"Haa, Haha… Ow… I haven't heard anything so funny for a long time… Hahaha," she said, still laughing. But the laugh stopped as soon as she started. She looked at Hiashi with a serious expression. Hiashi frowned and took his stance.

"Looks like you don't know what discipline means. Then I will teach you! You're in my RANGE! **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!** " Hiashi shouted with his Byakugan active. Yukari eyes widened when Hiashi started attacking her.

"TWO, FOUR, EIGHT, SIXTEEN, THIRTY TWO, SIXTY FOUR!" Hiashi finished his combo with a palm to Yukari's heart. Everyone gasped at the strength of Hyuga. He walked a few feet away.

"You should never cross roads with Hyu-!" he said. He stopped when he heard laughing. He turned to Yukari with shock on his face. Yukari was laughing.

"Interesting! Trying to block the energy in my body! But you forget something of importance, Hyuga. I'm not using this kind of energy. I haven't even got these points you were aiming at. And most of all you don't know my power," she said and snapped her fingers. Hiashi eyes widened when he felt his byakugan had been deactivated and his tenketsu blocked.

He spat blood and fell onto the ground still alive, but if someone didn't help him he would die soon. But nobody dared to move. Yukari giggled.

"When you were attacking me, I simply used my ability to counter your attack and direct those attacks at your body. Simply pathetic if you ask me. Even Rumia wouldn't fall from this attack. Maybe she would try to eat you faster," Yukari said.

Everyone gasped. How did she deflect Hiashi's attacks? This wasn't possible. This was some kind of genjustsu. Some tried to reveal it but it didn't work. Sarutobi and every shinobi in room and also the ANBU who were watching this whole scene were sweating like hell. Yukari smiled sinisterly and pointed at Sarutobi.

"You're a pathetic old man. So old yet so stupid. Honestly, human stupidity never ceases to amaze me. If this is the power of your village then Naru will be five, no ten times stronger than the most powerful person in this world! This will be interesting, seeing this world turn into her playground. Hahaha!" Yukari laughed.

Sarutobi gritted his teeth.

"What's your goal!? Why are you doing this!?" he shouted. Yukari looked at him.

"You're so powerful yet you couldn't keep a simply secret. This is less than disappointing," Yukari said and scowled. She opened a gap.

"In seven years, Naru will probably come back. And when she does, she will be equal to God compared to you bugs. If that's your true power then even my Chen is more powerful," she stated and was going to leave but something grabbed her by her foot. She looked, only to see Hiashi gritting his teeth with blood in his mouth.

"You... won't... get away... with this..." he said. Yukari sighed and kneeled to him, only to grab him by his head. Hiashi winced from pain.

"You've got some guts. You're coming with me. I bet you will make a fine meal," she said, exposing her sharp teeth. Hiashi's eyes widened but he couldn't do anything.

"Don't worry. I won't let you cross the border between Life and Death. Not now at least..." she mused with a smile and threw him through a gap. Yukari turned and waved her hand with a smile and disappeared into her gap, which closed instantly.

 **Yakumo household**

Yukari walked out of gap. Hiashi was nowhere to be seen. She was still holding him in the gap. If she pulled him out, he could die. When Yukari was in the room she fell on her knees and grabbed her head with eyes wide open.

 ***insert thunderbold sound***

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" she shouted mentally at herself. Yukari smacked her face on the ground several times without holding back.

"I lost my cool. I lost it completely! What have I done!? I FUCKED UP!" she thought still smacking her head. In was at this time that Ran walked into the room and jumped from shock at seeing what Yukari was doing.

"Y-Yukari-sama!" she shouted. Yukari looked at her with a miserable look on her face.

"Ohh Ran. I'm fine," she said.

"Don't 'I'm fine' me over here! Your whole face is covered in blood!" Ran shouted with her fur standing on end. She quickly ran from the room and in a second she came back with a towel in hand. She cleaned Yukari's face.

"Yukari-sama? What happened?" she asked. She looked at Yukari who stiffened.

"I fucked up. I FUCKED UP! Can you guess!? I lost it completely. Normally I wouldn't but seeing these humans and hearing what they were going to do to Naru...I...I just lost my cool. I fucked up!" she shouted and started hitting floor again. Ran panicked and quickly stopped Yukari from further destroying the floor.

"Calm down! Yukari-sama!" Ran begged.

It took two days to Yukari to calm down. In these two days Yukari was mostly smacking her face on the ground or other surface. It's hard being one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo.

 **Ok. This is a small chapter for you guys. I know that it's short, but I can't go further. It's because of the poll. When it finishes I will decide if I will skip these years and start from a time when Naru gets back to Konoha or whether I don't make any time skips and go further with time.**

 **ALSO go to my profile and choose who Naru should be with.**

 **The pool will be closed in two weeks. So choose your girl and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Stage 3 Training and The Fox

**Hello there. This is new chapter of "Phantasmagoria in Konoha". I don't know why, but I just got urge to write this story. I feel like on HYPE TRAIN without rest. After looking in my 'story plan' I saw I could write story and still wait for poll to finish. This will help with some character development and should answer to some questions which could appear if I would make Time Skip.**

 **[This chapter wasn't checked by Beta Reader. This chapter will be later updated]**

 **AND ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN POLL!**

 **Anyway on with the story**

 **Stage 3**

 **Training and The Fox**

 **Yakumo Household, three days after Yukari's visit in Konoha**

Yukari, Naru, Ran I Chen were sitting in dinning room eating dinner. Yukari calmed down after her out burst and thought about everything few times and she got a plan. She will start training Naru today. After dinner. First of all she need to teach her how to fly. She could do this in few ways. But maybe this one should make just fine. If not, she will use traditional learning.

Yukari was eating with small grin and she looked at Naru and Chen which were talking about what to do after dinner. Ran was eating without saying anything. Yukari then looked at Chen directly. Chen notice this and looked at Yukari with corner of her eye. Yukari just nodded. Chen nodded back and then she said to Naru.

"Ne~,Ne~ Naru! Looked over there!"-she pointed outside. Naru left dinner and run outside looking around.

"Hey Chen wha-Hey you Thief!"-Naru shouted and Chen which was pulling out her tounge and run away with Naru snacks which were in wardrobe in dinner room. Naru get red and run after Chen, yelling to give her back her snacks. Yukari giggled at Ran just sighed and asked.

"What did you do know, Yukari-sama?"-she deadpanned. Yukari smiled and said.

"Just asked Chen for little favor~."-She smiled. Ran wasn't convinced. She and Yukari were looking how Chen was running away, laughing while Naru was chasing her. After few laps Chen start flying. Naru ignored it and shouted.

"Chen! Give back my snacks!"-She shouted. Chen only laughed and said.

"Then come and get them! Or I will eat them!"-Chen answered. To prove it, she grab some chocolate and start eating it. Reaction was instant. Naru didn't noticed but she start flying with high speed at Chen. The bakeneko seeing this was caught off guard. Slightly panicking, she dropped snacks she was holding and flew to the side, avoiding Naru.

"Chen! I won't say twice! Give back my snacks!"-Naru shouted flying straight at Chen. Of course Chen now stopped panicking at smiled. She start flying away from Naru laughing hard. This only make Nary get Chen even more.

Yukari was satisfied. Naru was flying, Chen was giving her lesson how to maneuver, by flying near trees, inside house. Which didn't went without, breaking few, more delicate things. Ran shouted panicked at mess which those two made. Yukari just giggled.

After about fifteen minutes of flying, Naru was exhausted. Chen was jumping around still laughing and smiling. Naru eye twitched but Yukari stopped her by grabbing Naru by shoulder. Naru looked at Yukari confused.

"So, how was your first flight?"-Yukari asked. Naru didn't know what Yukari was talking about. She wasn't flying at all.

"I don't know what, are you talking about? I didn't fly."-Naru said confused at Yukari words. Yukari giggled and said.

"Ask Chen. She will confirm my words."-Yukati gentle pushed Naru forward Chen. She looked at Naru still with smile. And maybe even with little pride.

"Yukari-sama is right! You was flying right behind me. I'm surprised that you didn't noticed this, but I'm even more surprised that you didn't hit anything while you was flying!"-Chen said while spreading her arms with joy.

Naru got eyes wide open. She didn't noticed when she was flying. Anger probably make her not sensitive. She didn't noticed it at all. Yukari walked to Naru and said.

"Tell me, what did you feel, when you was flying. Name that feeling which was with you while you was chasing Chen."-asked Yukari while kneeling beside Naru. She looked confused trying to recall what she was feeling. Anger, joy...freedom.

"I was feeling anger. Because… Chen took my snacks, joy because it was fun in the same time. And… freedom, like I could go anywhere I want."-said unsure Naru. Yukari huffed with smile and said.

"That's fine. Freedom is the closest thing to flying. You're not tied to walk on the ground only. You could fly like a bird, go where ever you want. That's freedom. Of course you must respect someone privacy, but that's second priority object before freedom."-Yukari said with smile. Naru couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Yukari stood and said.

"Now, I want you to training to start flying by instinct. You must be able to use it, whenever you want. Without even thinking about it, got it? After that, we will go to next phase."-Yukari said. Naru tilted her head slightly confused.

"Next phase...of what?"-she asked. Yukari opened parasol and looked at Naru while wind blew Yukari hairs. With smile in eyes and on the face she said.

"Training of course. I won't allow that, my daughter would be weak."-she said. Naru eyes widened. It wasn't about training, but one word. Simply word, that she didn't heard for anyone. Daughter. Yukari looked at shocked Naru. She didn't know what happen to her. She made few steps and soon she heard sob. She looked at now crying Naru with shock.

Tears were coming from Naru face, like water from waterfall. Yukari didn't know how to react. Her hearth and her mind were conflicted. While mind tried to understand why Naru was crying by logic, Yukari's hearth tried to understand by feelings, making Yukari confused because of her own mind and body.

Naru tried to stop the tears, but she simply couldn't. Tears were coming to her eyes and leaving them without Naru control. Soon Naru felt how someone hug her. She saw Yukari kneeling next to her, holding her in hug. Yukari was trying to calm down Naru, but without much effort. But she didn't stop.

"Shiiii, Shhiii. It's ok, Naru. Everything it's fine."-Yukari said. Naru try to said something.

"I-I know(sniff) I know. B-But. That's (sniff)...that's the fist time… someone tell… that word...(sniff)"-Naru said with tears in eyes and small smile on face. Yukari was stunned but she didn't said anything. She knew what Naru meant. She only closed her eyes and keep hugging crying Naru.

They stayed in this position for fifteen minutes until Naru stopped crying and fall asleep. Yukari was happy about Naru. There will be few hard things to explain later. And just thinking about it, makes Yukari feel sad. She thought that Naru might hate her for that. And she didn't want that.

 **Next day, midday**

Yukari was watching over Gensokyo if nothing serious was going to happen. But it was peaceful as always. Marisa trying to steal some books from Patchouli, Kanako trying to gather more faith that Byakuren, Komachi was slacking off. Nothing new. She closed the gap and sighed.

Naru was playing outside with Chen. Yukari ordered Chen to play with Naru, and at the same time try to teach her how to fly better. Right now Chen was flying away from Naru with snacks in her arms, while Naru was chasing her. It was the best method to teach her how to maneuver faster and better. Also this help Naru to increase her reflex. And Naru didn't even knew about it.

Yukari was also watching movement in Konoha. After that incident in Council Room, they increased defensive, patrols and put more traps everywhere. But for gap youkai like her, this is nothing. She also start gathering information about the World from where Naru came and Konoha as well.

For now, Yukari knew few things. What is that chakra and these tenektsu. Apparently this chakra is little similar to magic but much different from it. Magic only use spiritual energy in human or youkai body, while chakra use both mind and body. Using it too much could even kill owner. Yukari comment chakra as 'double edged sword'. While powerful she must admit, it was also dangerous.

But magic was more devastating, without such training like with chakra. But Yukari knew that these 'shinobi' got more experience in training. Because they need to train harder. Yukari was aware of how much training you need to do, in order to be strong.

But was surprised, why they didn't use just spiritual energy. You can never run out of it, and it's not harm nor body and mind. She need to find out more about it. And she is aware that Naru will need go through brutal training. It's hurt her, but she won't allow that her daughter would be hurt some mere human from her original world.

She also noticed commotion in one of the clan in Konoha. This clan these 'Hyugas' are really angry by taking away they clan head. If not that she would almost forget about that men. But she must congratulate them for being quite strong. If she need to compare them, she would say they are on Meiling level when she is serious. And this is quite achievement.

She also noticed change in one of the daughter of the men she caught. Her name was Hinata. Before incident, she was shy and quite girl. But now she was slowly changing from that girl to strict, cold and insensitive person. But she didn't care. Probably if Naru would met her, both of them would be fighting.

While thinking what to do, Naru was chasing Chen who was now flying right at Yukari. Of course Chen would easy avoid Yukari but Naru wouldn't be able. When Naru was how quickly she was flying at Yukari she didn't even have time to give a sound. Yukari as well didn't have time. She only noticed with corner of her eye how Naru was flying straight at her.

But living more that millennium, Yukari got experience with these kind of situations. In just mere milliseconds, a gap opened between her and Naru. She of course fly straight into gap. Yukari blinked and she opened gap next to her. From it Naru flew out and hit the floor with small 'Thud'.

"Ouch..."-Naru muttered. Yukari giggled but then turned to Chen.

"Chen, next time don't do it, ok~?"-Yukari asked. Chen nodded rapidly. Yukari smiled gently and turned to Naru who was now sitting next to Yukari, massaging her face.

"Itai… That hurt."-whined Naru. Yukari said.

"For sure. Now, let's eat some snacks and then we will start training with danmaku, ok?"-she asked. Naru nodded happily. She didn't knew what danmaku was, but it must be something awesome.

 **After break for snacks**

Yukari, Chen and Naru where standing in the middle of backyard of house. Yukari was explaining basic of magic. Yukari decided that before Naru will start manipulating boundaries, first she need to learn basic of Spell Card System.

"Listen Naru. Here in Gensokyo, every problem, and I mean ALMOST EVERY problem we solve through danmaku battle."-Yukari said. Naru only titled her head slightly confused. Yukari sighed and said.

"Let's start from the beginning. Let's separated Spell Card System for few smaller pieces. The first separates part is called 'danmaku' and the second 'Spell Cards'. We will move to Spell Cards when you're ready. Now, 'danmaku' is shortcut from 'bullets hell'. It's the general concept of thousand of bullets you are firing at your opponent. And danmaku is built from bullets. And Today I will teach you how to create your first bullet. Chen will demonstrate the most simply bullet. Chen if you could?"-Yukari asked.

Chen nodded and move closer to Naru. She showed her hand and Naru was amazed when in Chen's hand appear colored ball in size of fist. Chen smiled and Yukari explained.

"This is the most simplest bullet. It's required low to almost no energy to create. Of course in duo time you will be able to create bullets of different shape and size, but as people from Outside World says sometimes 'Rome wasn't build in one day'. That mean you need to be patience, to achieve great things. So you saw how the ball appeared on Chen hand?"-Yukari asked. Naru start thinking.

"I think...I saw how…something left her hand and formed ball, but I'm not sure."-Naru said. Yukari smiled and said.

"Good. You got good eyes. That's right. The blue thing you saw was spiritual energy. Or energy of your mind. It's really powerful energy, and it's safe to use as much as you like. Normally humans, who would use this spiritual energy would be tired after some times. But if they would training they could increase their stamina and use this energy more often and wouldn't be so tired. Of course it's also applies for us as well. While using our spiritual energy won't tired us so much, after using it long enough you will finally feel fatigue."

"People from your homeland, learned how to combine spiritual and life energy. While it's makes that energy more destructive and makes you feel less tired, it's also damage user own body. If they would run out of it, they could probably died. But don't worry about it, we will use only spiritual energy."-Assured Yukari, seeing slightly scared faced of Naru. She nodded.

"Ok, let's start. For now pull the hand forward so you can see inner part of your hand."-Yukari guided Naru. She nodded and pull hand in front of her. "Now concentrate, find your source of spiritual power. It will looks like blue fire. Don't be afraid, it won't harm, it's your own energy. When you feel it, and you can think you can use it, tell me."-She said. Naru nodded and start concentrating.

Naru was concentrating really hard, because her face was twisted in slightly frustrated expression. Chen was trying to hold her laugh, because Naru face was priceless. She was read and sweat was appearing on her face. Even Yukari couldn't helped but crack a smile. After five minutes of fastening she said happily.

"I got it, I can feel the energy!"-she exclaimed happily. Yukari smiled at said.

"Good work Naru. Now this part is quite easy. You just need to pull out this energy through your hand and form a small ball. Try it now."-she said. Naru nodded energetic and tried to form a ball. Slowly the ball was forming but it was looking more like square or ball with irregular line. But it was energetic projectile nonetheless. When Naru opened her eyes to see the result, the projectile disappeared turning into small sparkles. Naru was sad. She was almost crying. Yukari quickly said.

"D-Don't worry Naru. It was good. I forget to mention. You need a lot of concentration to make ball stay in shape. It's also applied to projectiles you already fired. Everything will come with practice. Now try again."-Yukari said. Naru wiped out tears which were forming in her eyes and try again.

After few hours, Naru was able to create simply ball and fire it at about five meters away from her. Naru was excited. She was trying again and again until she get tired. It was evening when Naru felt asleep. But Yukari was happy at the result. For such young child she did great job. Describing Naru and her currently state, she was weak, really weak. But it's only matter of time when she will get stronger.

But she need to do one thing soon. She noticed how fox become more active lately. This will need to be deal with. Yukari was afraid that demon would try to posses Naru body. But not on her watch. Ohhh No. She got better idea. If the demon would try to do something like that, death would be too gentle.

When Yukari placed Naru in bed she close the door and sit in dinner room. Chen went somewhere leaving Yukari alone. She sigh and called.

"Ran, come over here."-she called. Soon after that Ran came. She sit next to Yukari and asked.

"What is it, Yukari-sama?"

"We will visit certain Fox. You're coming with me."-she explain. Ran narrowed eye but didn't said anything, only nod. Yukari then opened gap and they walked through it.

 **Naru mind scape**

Yukari and Ran walked out of gap. When they touched the ground they felt cold water on their foot, but both of them ignored this feeling. They saw tunnel made from iron plates and iron pipes coming from the walls. Ran said.

"Yukari-sama, where are we?"

"We're in Naru mind scape. More precisely near her seal. Can you feel it? This blood lust?"-Yukari asked and start walking straight. Ran looked around and fallow Yukari. Yukari was leading the way, like she was knowing this place like her own pocket. Soon they have reached the big Iron gate with charm on it saying 'seal'.

Yukari looked around curiously. There was plenty of room for battle if this would be necessary. But she hoped she wouldn't have to fight. Not now at least. Soon massive blood lust fall on them. But they didn't even flinch. They only looked at direction from where this blood lust came.

Soon big Fox with Nine Tails appeared in front of them. It got Orange, border red fur and red eyes. It was really big, almost as ¾ of Youkai Mountain. But this didn't make impression on them. Fox grinned evilly and asked.

" **Who are you? Why are you interrupting my slumber?"** -It asked with deep and slightly arrogant voice. Ran was going to say something but Yukari stopped her.

"Yukari-sama?"-she asked confused. Yukari moved few step closer to cage and said.

"Because I need talk to you."-She respond serious. Fox narrowed eyes and said.

" **What do you want to talk to me?"-** he asked curiously.

"Sit in this cage quietly, and you will be free."-she said in voice which would not take 'No' for answer. Fox eyes widened for a second before it erupted with laugh. The whole placed trembled, but both Yukari and Ran were unfazed. The Fox stopped and said.

" **And who are you to demand anything, huh?"-** Fox asked moving closer to Yukari. This time Ran move closer and said.

"You better watch what are you saying. Yukari-sama is far stronger than you think."-she said. Yukari sighed but didn't said anything. Fox looked at both of women and he noticed Fox's Tails behind Ran. It asked.

" **Are you also a Kyuubi?"** -Ran nodded and said.

"I was, but after Yukari-sama defeated me, I abandoned that title. Now I'm Ran Yakumo."-she said proudly. On Yukari face appear small smile. She was proud of Ran, that she said such think with proud. Fox eyes widened for a second but it quickly turned into frown. After a couple of minute it said.

" **Fine. I will be sit here quiet. But keep your promise, Yukari." _-_** It said and walked away deeper in the cage leaving both youkais by themselves. Yukari said.

"For now this should be fine. Let's leave this place."-she said and opened gap and they left Naru mind scape.

 **Yakumo household, half hour later**

Yukari was sitting and eating some snacks, that she order Ran to prepare. Yukair was thinking about the Fox. She was going to free it if it will behave, but she never said that she will allow to run wild. Anyway she already got prepared role for it. But Naru was key fragment in her plan. That's why she need to prepare her for that Fox.

Ran walked in the room and asked.

"Everything is alright, Yukari-sama?"-Ran looked at Yukari who broke from thoughts. She sheepishly stoke her hair and said.

"Ahh, everything is fine. Just thinking."-she answered. Ran put down bowl of miso. Yukari start eating and Ran asked.

"What do you plan with that demon fox? I got idea but I'm not sure If my speculations are correct."-Ran stated. Yukari looked at Ran and said after a minute.

"That demon fox will be Naru shikigami. If that what was you thinking then you're right."-Yukari answered. Ran was shocked.

"W-Wait?! Yukari-sama?! Are you serious?! You want Naru to fight this demon?! She is too weak!"-Ran shouted, almost slaming her hand on the table. Yukari ate noddle she got in mouth and then slapped Ran in head.

"Calm down. You want to wake her up? Yes I want her to fight that demon, but, GOD, not now. In her current state, even the weakest youkai would be grave danger for her. She will fight that demon fox when she is ready."-Yukari answered. Ran sighed with relief. Soon after that Ran mentally slapped herself. That thought that Yukari would send Naru to fight that demon fox in her state, was probably the most stupidest idea she get in her head.

Yukari finished soup and said.

"Ran, tomorrow got check the barrier. Take Chen with you. She need to start learning how to repair bigger damage. She is your shikigami. You must train her well."-Yukari said. Ran could only nod. Ran took empty bowl and left Yukari alone.

"Now. Let's go sleep. Tomorrow I need to continue Naru training. Maybe I should start training her firing bullets while flying. Mehh. This can wait."-Yukari said to herself and gaped herself to her bed.

 **Ok, here is chapter. It's Longer that previous one, but shorter that the first one. But I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **About Kurama decision to behave. Come one. She saw that Ran was nine tailed fox and was defeated by Yukari. She may be strong and little arrogant, but even she knew when to quit.**

 **About Naru training going 'So Slow' If someone is going to complain. We have plenty of stories that main hero is learning firing bullets in few hours. And this is not one or two bullets but almost whole patterns. I think this is lame. Come on. It's hard to concentrate on something for most of the people and what about concentrating while creating, firing and flying AT THE SAME TIME! It's need time to learn this.**

 **For normal human this would take at least few years. Two at best if someone is natural skilled.**

 **If someone got any question write it down in review section. See you soon.**


	4. Extra Stage 1

**Hello there readers. Here I got something new. A small Omake. While surfing the internet, I found with touhou. I said to my self "Let's check what kind of power would Naru get, what would be her species, stage." And I checked.**

 **And after that I couldn't help but create small omake. This also will be small behind the scene which I will upload sometimes. So let's get ready.**

 **OMAKE START**

 **Extra Stage**

 **Sometimes not everything goes as you plan**

 **Yakumo household**

Naru walked out of the gap looking around. She was in simply living room with small kotetsu in the middle of the room. Naru looked around but didn't found anything suspicious. Soon after her Yukari appeared. Yukari looked at Naru and was surprised.

Something was wrong. Something was REALLY wrong. Yukari knew she turned Naru into youkai but it was suppose to be like her. And when she last checked she didn't have cat ears pooping out of her head, and two tail behind her!

Yukari looked white as marble. Wiiith few cracks. She need to investigate this later.

 **Few hours later**

Yukari sighed. Apparently this 'Naru' came from another universe. But how. Answer was quite easy. She messed up with the gap. Right now she got Naru from different dimension. This Naru didn't have ability to control borders but…

 **(sneeze)**

* **KABOOM** *

FUCKING NUCLEAR FUSION! After sneeze Naru created sun in size of human. Of course Yukari quickly gaped it away somewhere.

 **Somewhere**

"Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know. It's looking like ball."

"You're rig-eh? Hey. It's just me or this ball is coming forward us?"

"Hit the ground!" A four men dropped on the ground. After the sun hit the ground they walked on the edge of the whole and one of them said.

"Is that it?"

"No it's another sun dropped from the sky, you dumb ass!" **(A/N:Find the Reference)**

 **Back to Yukari**

Yukari didn't know what to do. She didn't need Kasha. She need her original Naru, but what to do with this Naru. After quick thinking she decided.

 **Hakugyokurou**

Yuyuko was having nice break right now. Well, she always have a break. She only eat and sleep. About eating I'm sure, but I don't know is she need to sleep.

"Of course I need to sleep. How else Am I suppose to burn out all of the food I ate."-Yuyuko stated.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"-Narrator shouted. Yuyuko only huffed.

Anyway! Yuyuko was looking at her garden when suddenly gap opened in front of her. Looking curiously she called.

"Yukari-chan~ What are you doing?"-she called soon Yukari head and half of her body appeared from the gap. Yukari was tired. Yuyuko could tell.

"Yuyuko I got something for you."-She said and pulled child with blond hair, two cat ears, two tail and simply dress. Yuyuko blinked few times wondering what Yukari try to say.

"I got this cute little Kasha for you. I'm sure she will be useful for you. Ya ne~!"-Yukari said while dropping child on the ground, next to Yuyuko before vanishing.

(*insert wind sound*)

Yuyuko didn't know what just happened. She looked at child which was looking at food near her.

"W-want some?"-she offered. The child happily nodded. Yuyuko didn't know what to do with the child. She will need to ask Youmu later about it.

 **OMAKE END**

 **Behind the scene**

Yukari was explaining basic of danmaku to Naru.

"Let's start from the beginning. Let's separated Spell Card System for few smaller pieces. The first separates part is called 'danmaku' and the second 'Spell Cards'. We will move to Spell Cards when you're ready. Now, 'danmaku' is shortcut from 'bullets hell'. It's the general concept of thousand of bullets you are firing at your opponent. And danmaku is built from bullets. And Today I will teach you how to create your first bullet. Chen will demonstrate the most simply bullet. Chen if you could?"-Yukari asked.

Chen nodded and made small ball in her hand. Naru looked excitement and quickly start trying to do the same. The ball was forming in Naru hand. She try to looked at it but then...

*BOOM*

...the ball exploded in Naru face. Yukari and Chen were caught off guard. They didn't even manage to blink to stop explosion. Naru blink few times. Well only her eyes could be seen. Her whole face was black because of the explosion, revealing only eyes. Chen and Yukari could help but break the laugh.

 **Scene two**

Hiashi shouted.

"Looks like you don't know what discipline mean. Then I will teach you! You're in my RANGE! **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**

He start his attack but soon after first two attacks were made Hiashi stopped and start sweating. Right now he was holding Yukari breast in his hand. On Yukari forehead appear tick mark. Hiashi quickly pulled his hand back to him and star shouting.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait a second! I-I-I didn't mean that! Honestly!"0he tried to calm down Yukari. But she smiled and said.

"Punishment will be served. **"Ilusion Border! Fate of SIXTY YEARS!"**

 **Scene Three**

Yukari was hugging crying Naru after she started crying. She try to calm down her but nothing helped. Naru was going to said something when…

 ***Grumple***

Naru stomach remind of himself. Both Naru and Yukari separated from each other looking shocked. But soon they erupted in laugh with Chen.

The stuff who was making the movie also break in laugh.

"Haha… hahaha. Vut! … Haha Cut! One...One more time! Haha!"-Someone try to shout behind the camera.

Yeah, everything is normal as always in Gensokyo.

 **Ok, that's it for short omake. Hope you enjoy it, and stay tune for next chapter. See you soon!**


	5. Stage 4 Past and (mock) duel

**Hello there readers. Here is another chapter of 'Phantasmagoria in Konoha'. I see you really like this story even with my "Gramma Problem" for what I'm really happy and glad.**

 **So here is another chapter of the story. But before this I must say one thing. I decide to make one year time skip. Because nothing major would happen in this year. Naru would be sitting in Yukari house or in Mayoiga with Chen. She will train and get better in danmaku and flying, but nothing serious. No she won't get her spell cards yet. Too early. She will just finish 6 years.**

 **Let's be slightly realistic even if this is fantasy story. Of course as an author I got power to make Naru OVERPOWER protagonist, but come on, would this be enjoyable to read. For short amount of time, yes. But on the long run, not really. I don't say that this kind of event are bad in story, but then protagonist need enemy at equal power level.**

 **Now, when we are in fighting topic. I will teach Naru how to fight in CQC. The Touhou is in time after Touhou Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. I know it's little pushing over, but I just love some characters from the game which are new. Some I hate. But that's not the main theme.**

 **I will teach Naru some spell cards from Touhou 7.5 and 10.5 which belongs to Yukari. "Will train appear?"- Ohh yes it will! Let's be honest who wouldn't won't to see Sasuke or Neji for example get hit by freaking train!**

 **ALSO VOTE FOR PAIRING! Meanwhile I also decided that if two most voted person will be quite close with votes number then maybe I will make threesome but ONLY if they will be really close to each other in vote number.**

 **But let's leave this matter for now and let's get to the story.**

 **Stage 4**

 **Past and (mock) duel**

 **One year later, Yukari house**

Yukari was drinking tea in her living room. The weather outside was cloudy but it was still hot. Yukari was thinking how Naru training went so far. Right now Naru could flying and shooting about twenty bullets in two shape. She could fire simply ball and kunais. But her kunais where orange not purple as her. But it does matter. Danmaku is danmaku. No matter what shape and size it have.

Naru was taking her nap right now. She was after training with Yukari. She was training Naru now in dodging more complex patterns. Everything was going in slow but steady speed. After seven years Naru should be as strong as Ran without Yukari help. This was satisfactory level. Maybe if she will increase rate of training. She probably will need to do it. Yukari even skip her hibernation just to spend time with Naru.

Yukari was wondering if she could take Naru to someone. She should finally see the rest of Gensokyo. Maybe she should visit Kanako or Byakuren. Or Human Village maybe. Naru could dodge patterns at level "Easy" and "Normal" (Author: Thanks Yukari for BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Yukari: No problem~ Ufufuf.)

Then Yukari smiled at called Ran.

"Ran. Come here for a minute~!"-she called with singing voice. Soon after that Ran came through the doors.

"Yes, Yukari-sama?"-she asked with slightly bow.

"Prepare some good wine and some good food. We're going to visit someone."-she said with smile. Ran rise eye brow but didn't said anything. Leaving Yukari alone she went prepare the necessary things. Yukari meanwhile opened gap and looked through it. She was in Naru room shaking her lightly she said.

"Wake up, dear. We're going to visit someone."-Yukari said calmly. Naru groaned and slowly opened eyes. She rub them and yawned.

"Wha-What is happening? Is something wrong?"-she asked tiredly. Yukari shocked her head and said.

"We're going to visit one of my friends. She can be slightly arrogant, but she is nice person if you know her long enough."-Yukari said. Naru titled her her still sleepy. Yukari chuckle and said.

"Take your time and prepare yourself. This person need to be informed some times earlier some you don't need to hurry, but it's recommended."-Yukari said and vanished in the gap. Naru yawned once more and with sleepy walk, she start getting ready to visit.

Naru was slightly taller that year ago. She could reach Yukari belly without standing on her toes. Her hair also get longer and were slowly reaching half of her back. Her eyes also did change from navy blue to light blue. Yukari predict that her eyes will be yellow or orange when she will turn 12. Her clothes consisted of white elegant shirt and dark-orange which was bordering with red color of fire.(Similar to Mokou, don't know If I will keep her outfit in later chapters)

After getting dressed and prepared herself Naru joined Yukari and Ran in main hall. Ran was holding basket with wine and some kind expensive food Naru couldn't recognize.

"Well, that was fast. We still have a lot of time spare, so maybe we could fly to the place hmm?"-Yukari asked. Naru nod with smile. During this year, Naru really started enjoying flying.

"So it's decide. I will open the gap so we will get somewhere not too far but not too near so we can enjoy the night sky."-Yukari said with smile. Yukari opened the gap and they went through.

 **Sky above Human Village**

Yukari, Ran and Naru were floating out of gap. Naru looked around and saw nigh lights in Human Village. It's first time she saw the time ever. Mostly because she was spending the whole time training or moving by the gaps to Reimu or Yuyuko place. It's her first time. Her eyes were wide open from beautiful scene below her.

She could see few humans walking down the streets. She could some were talking in bars or some other meeting places. She was admiring the view. Yukari was looking at Naru with warm smile and eyes which were smiling. Ran was looking nor so amused, but small smile was forming on her face.

While Ran was still little distanced forward Naru, she did enjoy her presence. Maybe she still can't get use that new person appeared in Yakumo household and family. Maybe in few years she will get use to her presence.

Naru looked at Yukari and said with bright smile.

"It's so beautiful, I never seen such amazing sight. I hope I could see this more often."-Naru said. Yukari giggled and said.

"There will be no problem with that, but you must be stronger. That's my only condition. And who knows, maybe you will be able to visit Youkai Mountain in three years if you will train so hard like to this time."-Yukari said. Naru smile get bigger. She flew straight at Yukari and give her hug.

"Yes, Kaa-san!"-Naru said. Yukari always when she was hearing this word, her heart was getting bigger with happiness, joy and pride. Naru was talking to Yukari per 'Kaa-san, or Mom' only two months ago. Previously, she was talking to her per Miss or Yakumo-san which hurt little Yukari from the inside.

But this was only her fault. Because exactly in the same time when Naru started talking to Yukari per 'Mom' Yukari explained who she really was. That she was no longer a human, but she was a youkai. The memories were both joyful and painful.

 **Flashback, two months ago**

Yukari was sitting in her room thinking about one think right now. Should she tell Naru who she is. This was hard choice. The possibilities that Naru would hate her because of that is extremely high. But she need to tell her. Hiding the truth is also bad idea. This can end bad in many ways. Yukari clenched her fist and smashed the table in front of her.

The table broke in two pieces. Yukari was looking at broken table with great angry. But this anger was aimed at herself. Telling the truth is always painful about such thing like losing humanity. This is hard topic to talk about. Yukari knew it. Even Yukari couldn't talking about such thing with easy.

She was youkai and she didn't know how it's feel to be human. But she got few friends which were former humans. And she knew how hard was to talk about their death or change. She still remember face of despaired Yuyuko when she died. This same face was also appearing in front of her right now. But instead Yuyuko face, it was Naru face.

She took deep breath to calm down herself. She need to be calm while she will talking about this. But it wasn't easy. It was extremely hard. Yukari was going to smash soemthing again but then doors opened revealing worried Ran. She walked deeper into room and asked.

"Yukari-sama, it's everything alright?"-she looked really worried. Yukari didn't do anything at the beginning but soon she turned to Ran and said almost shouted.

"No, It's not! Everything is not alright! Everything I was working to this time can be destroyed! My heart, my relation with Naru could be destroyed so easy, like it's easy to kill a bug! No, it's not alright!"-Yukari shouted at the end.

Ran was shocked at Yukari statement. She never saw Yukair becoming so emotional, expect Yuyuko death maybe. Yukari broke eye contact with and clenched her fist. A tears were gathering in her eyes. Ran said.

"Don't worry, Yukari-sama. I know that Naru won't hate you."-Ran said trying to comfort her master. Yukari looked at Ran with angry expression mixed with grief.

"How can you know!? You don't know how it is! To have someone so close to your own heart yet so far. It's… It's just..."-Yukari couldn't finish because she fall on her knees and start sobbing quietly. Ran looked worried and concerned at her master state.

"Miss?"-someone said behind them. Ran looked surprised when she heard the voice. She looked behidn her only to see Naru standing in door framework. Yukari slowly looked at Naru and she felt fear in her heart. It was probably the third time when she felt it. The second one was when she saw dead Yuyuko. The first time she didn't remembered.

Naru slowly walked inside room and looked worried. Yukari tried to hid her face saying.

"It's-It's nothing. You can go back to your room… Everything… is fine."-she said trying to stop the tears. Naru blinked but didn't stopped walking forward Yukari. She passed next to ran and said.

"Miss? Tell me, what hurt you? Can I help you? Can I make pain go away?"-she asked worried. Yukari stopped in her track and looked slowly at Naru who was only few centimeters away from her face. Yukari gasped quietly. Naru move arms and hug Yukari.

"I don't know many things. The things I know are basically things you taught me. I'm but a little girl, but is there anything I can do to help. Tell me. I want to pay back the kindness you offered to me. So please tell me."-she said with calm voice. Yukari eyes widened and tears start again gathering in her eyes.

It was like at the beginning. But now the roles are reversed. This time it was Yukari who was crying. Yukari hugged Naru stronger and start crying. Naru only hugged back. It was at least something she could do. If this could at least pay back a small piece from the dept she was owe.

After five minute of crying Yukari calmed down and explain what she wanted. Yukari told Naru who she was now, why she do it, her own fears. She also explain the demon inside her. Naru was little shocked at that news but she quickly calmed down when Yukari explain that this demon won't do anything to her. She promised her that. Yukati only didn't explain what Yukari was giving her to eat sometimes. It was not the time. This could wait. At least for now. After that everyone went to sleep. Yukari felt better after giving explanations to Naru. She felt like stone was lifter from her heart. In this night Yukari was one of the happiest person in Gensokyo.

 **Flashback end**

Yukari broke from thoughts when she felt stare from Naru with concern. Yukari looked little shocked but it quickly turn into smile. She stroked Naru hairs and said.

"Don't give me that look. I prefer when you got smile on it."-she said. Naru smiled immediately and nodded. Then they slowly start flying to their destination. The sky was clear and Naru could watching stars on the night sky. She was always loving to looking at them at night. It gives her feeling of calm and peace. She was looking at the night sky even in Konoha.

When they were flying they reached large lake. Naru looked around and said.

"It's msit everywhere. Ne Mom. Why there is so dense mist on the lake."-Naru asked. Yukari responded.

"It's called Mistly Lake for a reason. It's always cover in dense mist at the beginning and end of the day. Sometimes the mist is in the night as well like today."-Yukari said. She was hoping that nothing will happen until they will reach their destiny. But of course something must happen.

"Hey yo!"-Someone shouted. Yukari mentally sighed. Will this fairy never learn. But what she was hoping for. Of course this idiot would appear. Even in night there is chance that this fairy would appear.

They stopped and looked at person in front of them. It was girl no taller than child, maybe little taller than Naru wearing blue jumper dress and blue ribbon. She also got blue hairs and eyes and wings made of ice. Yukari sweat dropped and said to herself.

"Think and Idiot will appear."-she sighed. Cirno noticed it and shouted pointing at her.

"Hey! Don't sigh. You got powerful enemy in front of you! You better respect me!"-she shouted with overwhelming pride. Yukari couldn't feel more embarrassed. She didn't want to deal with this fairy.

"I swear to ZUN,, Ran could you..."-she then saw Naru who was looking at Cirno with titled head. Then Idea popped in Yukari head. She was going to make small test for Naru.

"Naru! Come here for a second~."-she called. Naru looked at Yukari and flew to her. Cirno of course exploded with anger.

"Hey! Don't ignor me!"-she was frustrated. But no body cared. Yukari move her head closer to Naru and said.

"Naru. It's time to show what you learned. This fairy here, is 'the strongest' fairy. But in reality she is an idiot! Show me what you have learned."-she said with smile. Naru looked at her with idea what Yukari was asking her to do.

"You mean I can?"-she said little exited. Yukari nodded. Naru explode in joy. She looked at Cirno and pointing her finger she said.

"I declare Spell Card duel! No spell cards! Only non-spell attacks! The winner is who will hit his opponent three times! Are you in?"-she asked exited. Cirno looked at Naru for a second before she smiled.

"Hah! I ill show'yo the power of faries! I accept!"( **A/N: Cirno is idiot so there is no need for good gramma here.** )-she said. Both of them looked at each other before Cirno fired volley of ice danmaku.

Naru seeing barrage moved out of the way and fired her bullets. They formed something similar to circle which was mixing of kunais and simple balls. Cirno seeing circle tried to avoid but one ball was hided behind another and hit her right in forehead. Naru laughed at that. Cirno massaged her forehead and fired different barrage.

This one was built with blue bullets, smaller one similar to Naru and three laser( **Look Cirno second non-spell from EoSD)** Naru was caught of guard and she grazed few bullets but lasers were for her little unexpected and she get hit right in the middle of her chest. Naru winced from pain but she again fired volley of bullets.

Cirno responded with the same volley, but this time Naru was prepared. Both Cirno and Naru were flying around flying bullets at each other. Yukari and Ran were watching the small duel. When Yukari has smile on her face, Ran has slight frown. She asked.

"Yukari-sama is this good idea?"- Yukari smiled to her and said.

"Cirno may be strong, but because she is an idiot she can't use her power in full of her capacity. Also Naru is looking rather happy. Look at her expression."-Yukari said. Ran looked at Naru and notice bright smile on her face. She was enjoying it. While Naru was enjoying danmaku with Chen and Ran she also couldn't wait to duel with someone else.

Danmaku was addictive. Once you feel joy from it, you will always look for duel. But some people treat danmaku as sport or hobby. Some treat them as fun. There was so many treats for danmaku, and every one of them was right. It purpose was to resolve conflict between two people in harmless way.

After some times people and youkais were treating danmaku as sport mostly. And it wasn't bad idea. Eintei was also planning to make 'DanmakuSoft'. Kaguya got this idea from playing her video games. She order Nitori to build some guns like those in games which would fired danmaku. The plan is still not ready and Nitori is struggling with design. But most of people like normal danmaku anyway.

Yukari looked at both Cirno and Naru. Both of them got two slightly smoking places at their body. Cirno on her arm and forehead and Naru on the chest and leg. This was going to end soon. Both of them smiled and fired bullets at each other. Cirno fired arrow heads which were fallowed by blue beans. Naru fired her usual volley.

Naru grazed a lot of bullets and was almost hit when the bullets disappeared. She looked at Cirno who get hit right in the chest. Cirno smiled and said.

"Not bad… But! That's not te end!"-she declared and fly away. Naru looked at flying away Cirno and soon erupted with joy.

"Yeah! I won my first duel!"-she was exited. Yukari looked at happy Naru and said to Ran.

"See, everything is fine."-Ran said to her.

"You was going to open border to save Naru, didn't you?"-Ran looked at Yukari. She just shrugged and said playfully.

"Who knows~. Ufufuf~."-she chuckled. Ran sighed and both of them flew to Naru. She looked at them and said.

"You see that. I was like wshuuuu and wooah!"-she said still excited. Yukari chuckled and said.

"You did great, but you will need more training. But you did great. I'm proud of you."-Yukari said and hugged Naru. She hugged back and nodded. After few minutes of calming down and repairing cloths they flew to their destiny.

Soon they reached it. It was scarlet mansion build entirely from red brick. The wall was also scarlet. When they landed near gate, they saw women with long ginger hair and green chinese dress and hat with golden star on it. And right now she was sleeping while standing.

When they move closer the women stopped them and asked.

"State your business. Ohh you are-!"-women said with realization. Yukari nooded and said.

"Hi, China."

"Don't call me that!"-she shouted back with anger. Naru chuckled. Women looked at Naru and smiled.

"I never see you around here? Are you new to Gensokyo?"-she asked. Naru shocked her head and said.

"No, I living in Gensokyo year now. I'm Naru...Yakumo."-she said timidly. Women eyes widened and looked at Yukari pointing at her and at Naru.

"Wait… does it… mean that… You are… Yukari daughter?"-she asked almost panicking. Naru nodded timidly. Then they heard some thing broke. They looked at women who was white as stone and got few cracks on her. Naru titled her head confused. Yukari chuckled but didn't said anything.

After a short while women get back to herself and coughed.

"I didn't introduce to yourself. I'm _"

"China~"-Yukari finished. Women shouted.

"Stop calling me that! I! Am! Not! China! I'm Meiling Hong! Remember that!"-she was mad. Naru chuckled. Yukari said.

"I will call you by your name when you stop Marisa before she break into library."-Yukari said. Meiling sighed with defeat. But she looked back at them and said.

"Young Mistress is waiting for you. Please come inside."-she gestured. Yukari nodded and they walked inside. Naru looked around. The garden was looking outstanding. Someone was really good at maintaining it. Naru spotted a lot of flowers and mostly red roses. In the middle of the road to mansion was small fountain. They pass it and move to the door. Before they opened Yukari said to Naru.

:Listen Naru. The person we gonna meat is really strong. Don't make her angry. She can be really powerful ally if you're on her good side. Of course if something happen I will protect you. But try to act properly."-Yukari said. Naru nodded.

The doors opened revealing dark hall. They walked in. Naru noticed stairway to upper level. On the wall was large stained glass window. And the light was showing person with vampire wings. The person eyes were shining with scarlet color. Her cloths were also scarlet but were bordering with white color.

The person walked down the stair with elegant manner and said with bow.

"Welcome to my mansion. I'm Remilia Scarlet and I'm vampire."-she said with grin.

 **OMAKE**

Naru and Cirno were facing each other. Both of them were ready for finally strike, which would decide who would win. Both shouting they charged they respective bullets and fired them. Naru manage to graze the bullets but Cirno get hit in the arm.

*slicing sound*

Naru looked slightly shocked but soon she shouted.

"Hahaha. I win!"-but she quickly was forced to evade the bullets.

"It's just a scratch!"-Cirno shouted.

"A scratch?! Your arm is off!"-Naru shouted while avoiding the bullets.

"It isn't!"-she shouted and fired more bullets.

"And what's that it?!"-she shouted pointing at place where Cirno arm should be and quickly pull her arm back to her to don't get hit.

"I had worse!"-she shouted.

"You liar!"-Naru shouted still avoiding bullets.

"Come on you baka!"-Cirno shouted firing more bullets that previously. Naru gritted her teeth and while avoiding she fired her own bullets. The bullets hit Cirno second arm separating. Naru now shouted.

"Now that's my victo- whoa!"-she didn't finished because Cirno used her LEGS to fire bullets!

"Come on! Fight!"-Cirno shouted. Naru sweat dropped. How stupid this fairy could be.

"What?"-she asked and avoid another bullets. Well, it was more like just stepping aside right now.

"Chicken! Fight me!"-Cirno said firing bullets. Naru ignore them because even if she get hit it didn't do COMPLETELY anything.

"You're brave, but the duel is mine."-Naru said.

"Ohh, afraid!? I'm the strongest after all! Come on chicken! Fight me!"-Cirno declared. Naru was getting irritated.

"Look you you stupid fairy! You got no arms left!"-Naru shouted.

"Yes I have!"

"Look!"-Naru said pointing at places were Cirno arms used to be. Cirno looked and said.

"It's just flesh wound!"-she fired more bullets. Naru said.

"Stop it, Or I cut your leg!"-Naru shouted. Bur Cirno ignored it and fired her bullets.

"That's it!"-Naru said and fired her bullets cutting off Cirno leg.

"Right! I will kill you!"-Cirno said firing at max five bullets which were missing completely. Naru rolled her eyes and said.

"What you gonna bleed me to death?"-dead panned Naru.

"I'm invincible!"-Cirno shouted.

"More like looney."-Naru dead panned.

"The strongest always win!"-Cirno fired again. Naru rolled her eyes and fired bullets cutting off Cirno leg. She looked at her and Naru said.

"Alright. We call it a draw. Let's go Kaa-san, Ran-san."-Naru said. When they were flying away Cirno shouted.

"What?! Running away?! Come back here! You yellow bastard! I will kill you!"- But she was ignored. While they were flying Yukari thought.

" _I get back what I said to that old goat. Cirno don't know when to give up."_ -she sweat dropped.

 **End of Omake**

 **Ok that's it for today chapter. I was planning to post this chapter faster, but school I just killing me. Next two weeks I will be free from school So then I should write two chapters. One for sure.**

 **Also write what you like or if you got any questions. The fight between Naru and Cirno maybe wasn't good, but It's little hard for me to describe those kind of fight. BUT I will try my Best (throwing fist in the air.)**

 **Yeah. Anyway see you guys soon and have good day or night. Whatever. See you soon. And vote in poll!**


	6. Stage 5 Vampire sisters

**Hello in my the newest chapter of Phantasmagoria in Konoha. In previous chapter, Yukari, Ran and Naru fly to Scarlet Devil Mansion. And Naru beat Cirno in a 'duel'. I still can't call it a duel for whatever reason. Maybe it's just me.**

 **I just want make one remark. Don't and I mean DON'T write about my gramma errors. Please. I got them over my head. If something else is not right, write it. But if it's only gramma then you can already stop writing the review. I'm searching for Beta right now, so when I will have one, these chapter will be updated.**

 **I just simply don't want to make you wait God-know-how-long for chapters before they will be check by Beta Reader.**

 **So. After that thing is deal with, let's move to the story.**

 **Oh I would forgot! The result of the poll are like this:**

 **1\. Kurama 7**

 **2\. Sakuya 6**

 **3\. Hinata 3**

 **4\. Mokou 3**

 **5\. Sanae 3**

 **6\. With no one 1**

 **7\. Ino 1**

 **8\. Shizuka 0.**

 **That's mean Naru will be paired with Kurama and Sakuya. This was your choice so don't whine later. If someone whined and didn't vote, it was his own fault.**

 **Now to the story!**

 **Stage 5**

 **Vampire sisters**

 **Scarlet Devil Mansion**

Naru was watching at Remilia with little shocked expression. Before her was girl no more that her age. Her height was also close similar to her own. This Remilia wasn't looking that powerful, Naru was assuming that she is in equal power as she. But something was off. Then she remember.

" _Listen Naru. The person we gonna meat is really strong. Don't make her angry."_ -Yukari voice trailed in her head. So probably this was Yukari friend. Remilia grin rose a bit and she said.

"My,my Yukari. You got someone new with you. Want you introduce her?"-Remilia said pointing slightly at Naru. Naru broke from thoughts and bowed slightly.

"Naru. Naru Yakumo, youkai."-she said nervously. Remilia eyes opened wide for no more that second before grin again appear on her face.

"What a surprise. Yukari why didn't you tell me you're mother. I would love to see her earlier."-Remilia said with grin and with teasing voice. Yukari grin back and said.

"Oy, Sorry, Remi. But I was making sure that my daughter would be trained to take care of herself."-she respond discretely shooting lighting bolts from eyes. Ran saw how these two were glaring at each other. Naru didn't.

"Here they go again..."-Ran sighed. Naru titled her head confused. She didn't catch what Ran was talking about. Soon Remilia and Yukari broke from stare and Remilia said.

"Sakuya."

"Yes. Ojōsama?"-voice said. Naru looked behind her and noticed girl wearing blue-white maid outfit. She got silver hair and blue eyes. Naru jumped slightly from shock. Sakuya, Naru guess because she appeared when name was called, just give Naru quick glance before she turn her gaze at Remilia.

"Prepare the food. Tonight we will have small party."-Remilia said with smile. Sakuya nodded. Ran said to Sakuya.

"Here. Take this basket. We took with us some wine and food for party."-Ran gave Sakuya basket. She nodded and said.

"I will go prepare everything then. By your permission."-Sakuya bowed. Remilia only waved her off. Soon Sakuya disappeared as fast as she appeared. Naru was amazed and shocked. Remilia noticed it and said.

"I see you're interested in my Sakuya, don't you."-she teased Naru. She quickly glanced at Remilia and shocked her head.

"Not at All! Just wondering how she appear and disappear so fast."-she said. Remilia answered.

"It's her ability. She can manipulate Time and Space. One of the most useful skills I meat with."-Remilia said with proud. Yukari said.

"I see, you value Sakuya a lot. Like always."-Yukari smiled. Remilia snicker and said.

"That's right. I at least value work of my servant do. Not like one youkai I know."-Remilia back fired at Yukari. A vein popped on Yukari face. Both of them moved their face closer to each other.

"I at least don't look like child, you loli vampire."

"Said old-hag. From this distance I can see wrinkles on your face. I can even count them." More veins popped at Yukari face.

"Said the desk, who got over 500 years on her neck. You want to charm child from human village with this tiny breast of your."-Yukari said. This time on Remilia face pop out veins.

Naru and Ran sweat dropped at situation in front of them. Naru chuckle slightly and asked.

"Are you sure they are friends?"-she pointed at them. Ran nodded awkwardly and said.

"Yeah. But some times even I have doubts."-Ran deadpanned. After little 'cat fight' Remilia showed them way to place where they will eat. While they were walking Naru was looking around.

The corridor was painted with scarlet-color paint. On the floor was also scarlet carpet. The windows were quite big revealing night sky. On both side of them were curtains made from scarlet material. Naru admitted, if this wasn't called with 'Scarlet' in the name, then she didn't know how to call this place.

Soon they reached to their destination. The room was big and contain big table on which was prepared food. There were also candles and flowers. The food looks delicious and smell was also gorgeous. Naru felt how saliva was gathering in her mouth. Around hall were monuments with different vases on them. They were looking really old. On the left side was fireplace. The fire was dancing his wild dance illuminating room, which gave secrecy to it. The windows were cover with curtains so the only source of light was fireplace and candles. But that was enough. She could see everything clearly.

Sakuya bowed and said.

"Everything is prepared Ojōsama. May I ask about your sister?"-she asked. Remilia start thinking and said.

"She will appear anyway in her won time. Don't call her. I got feeling that she will appear soon enough."-Remilia said not really carrying. Sakuya only nodded. Yukari said to Naru.

"I see you're hungry. We will soon start eating, but we will wait for the rest of residents."-Yukari said. Naru nodded. She felt how her stomach demand something to eat. After twenty minutes, everyone gathered. Naru noticed Meiling and two other persons. The first one was girl with long red hair and wings on her head and backs. They were similar to Remilia but different in the same time. She was wearing some kind which was black with white sleeves. She also got eyes matched with her hair. And her face got small smile on it, through the whole time.

The girl next to her was smaller that devil next to her. She was wearing pajama like dress which was pink. She got also purple eyes and hairs, on which were ribbons. On her head was slightly similar to Yukari hat with moon on it. In her hand she was holding book which Naru didn't recognize.

They walked to Her and Yukari and said.

"Welcome Yukari. I see you are in good health."-said purple girl or women. Naru had doubts.

"Why Thank you. I see you also is in good health."- Yukari said back. Women nodded and said.

"Today I'm in special good health. Ohh. And who is that?"-Women asked noticing Naru. She flinched and straight her posture. Yukari smiled and pat Naru head.

"This is my daughter. Naru Yakumo. Naru this is Patchouli Knowledge and Koakuma. Patchi Koakuma, this is Naru."-Yukari introduced. Koakuma eyes wide opened from shock. Patchouli was also surprised but not so much.

"Good evening."-Naru said little embarrassed. Yukari chuckled.

"I see. Nice to meat you. I hope you will enjoy your stay here."-Patche said and walked away. Koakuma then flew to her and grabbing her hand start shaking it.

"Nice to meat you~! I hope too see you in the future~!"-she said excited. Yukari said.

"We're not leaving. We still got party to start."-Yukari said trying to safe Naru arms. Koakuma eyes wide opened and said.

"That's true. Sorry for that."-Koakuma put her hands in apologize gesture. Naru only nodded awkwardly. Koakuma smiled and flew back to Patchouli who was sitting. Naru sighed and asked.

"Are everyone so lively like her?"-Naru asked. Yukari smiled and nodded.

"They are few like her. But don't worry. Come, we should sit to table."-Yukari gestured. Naru nodded and they sit down. Ran and Sakuya were talking about future dishes which would be served. Before that Yukari called Ran and whispered something to her. Ran only nodded. Naru asked if this was something important but Yukari shocked her head.

Soon they start eating. Naru couldn't stop herself from eating. The meat and salads were delicious. Yukari sweat dropped at Naru.

"Y-You sure enjoy your self with meal, are you?"-Naru only nodded. Remilia snicker and said.

"I see your daughter really enjoy my food."-Naru stopped eating instantly and swallowing food she had said.

"So-Sorry..."-she muttered. Remilia laughed and waved this off.

"Don't worry. Eat as much as you like. It's party after all."-she said. Naru smiled and nodded. Soon tea was served. Naru ate quite a lot, and she still could eat more. Yukari was wonder if Yuyuko didn't infect her with her gluttony. She hope not. After eating everyone was enjoying tea. Meanwhile new person appeared.

She got blond short hair with pony tail at side and red hairs. She wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath. But what caught Naru attention were her wings. Instead like Remilia her were looking like metal and got crystal. Naru wonder how could she flying with them but she dismiss it. Yukari told her that in Gensokyo many things don't have sense, and it's wise to don't always relay on it.

After tea the girl walked to her. Well more like she run to her. With bright smile on her face, and excitement in her eyes. Naru was little surprised. The girl grab her hand and asked.

"Ne, Ne~!? Will you play with me!?"-Yukari and Remilia look at both of them. Naru nervously asked back.

"And what we… gonna play?"-the girl was going to respond but Remilia interrupted her.

"Flandre. You should introduce yourself."-Remilia said with irritation. Slightly but Naru could said that it was there.

"Sorry, Onee-san."-She jumped slightly away from Naru and bowed slightly, while grabbing her skirt, doing same which Remilia made when she welcomed them.

"My name is Flandre Scarlet. Nice to meat you."-she said with big smile at the end. Naru bowed slightly as well and said.

"Naru Yakumo, it's pleasure."

Both Yukari and Remilia were watching this with small smile. Remilia asked.

"Do you think they will become friends?"-she looked at Yukari. She just hid her face behind her fan and said.

"It would be nice. Naru don't have much friends. The only one is Youmu and Yuyuko. But she treat them more like family. Oh well. I hope that Flandre won't use her power on MY Naru or consequence would be dire."-she narrowed dangerously her eyes at Remilia. She felt large pressure and said.

"I-I will tell Flandre to be careful. Don't worry."-she answered. Remilia maybe was friend with Yukari but she knew how much she can say to Yukari, and feeling such pressure mean that Naru was this to Yukari which Flandre to Remilia. Part of Family.

Flandre said to Naru excited.

"Ne Ne~?! Do you know danmaku?"

Naru nodded and said.

"Yeah, but I'm still quite weak compare to my mother for example. I still need more training."-admit Naru. Flandre get even more excitement. She grab both Naru hands and said.

"I will help you. I don't have much friends. Only Marisa is coming sometimes. Let's go! I will help you and also we will have fun!"-Flandre said and dragged away. Naru yelped surprised. She didn't expected that Flandre was so strong to drag her without much problem.

"Play safe, got it Flandre!?"-Remilia shouted so both of them could hear it. Flandre just waved her hand. Naru was still surprised so she didn't respond.

"Ohhh…. They are gone."-Yukari said to herself. Remilia just sighed. She was wondering how much damage her residence will suffer. Hope not too much.

 **Several hours later**

Remilia with Yukari and the rest were standing outside of mansion looking at it with eyes wide open. Right now from mansion left only Library and clock tower.

 ***Crumble***

Now...only Library survived. Remilia got veins all over her face. On her face was devilish grin and her eyes brow was twitching uncontrollably. Sakuya and Meiling were watching this scene with nervous smile. Patchuli just sighed. She was happy that her Library was untouched. Koakuma was...well… shocked.

Yukari was giggling behind her fan and Ran just sighed. She was wondering how this happen.

 **One hour earlier**

Yukari and Remilia were talking in room where there was party.

"So. Can you tell me, how did you acquire daughter? Don't tell me you slept with someone."-Remilia grinned behind her hand. Yukari put down her cup with tea and said from behind her fan.

"Ohhh. No. I'm not that kind of women. I saved her from death."-Yukari answered. Remilia looked little surprised because she rose her eye brow. It wasn't common that Yukari would help someone.

"I see. But I think it wasn't because of kindness. We know each other for too long. So tell, what is so special about her?"-Remilai asked curios. Yukari looked at Remilia and sighed not really caring. Soon or later Gensokyo will know about her. So there is no point hiding.

"She got the same ability as me. That's all. But with the time pass, I get more fond of her. I guess I just need such change."-Yukari said with small, honest smile. Remilia whistled.

"So that how it is. I see now. Well… I hope nothing bad will happen. I wonder if she will cause an incident? It's the only way to be acknowledge by most of Gensokyo."-Remilia said not really caring. But inside she couldn't wait to see what that girl will cause in near future.

"I know. Well, we will see. Time only will tell."-Yukari said and was going to take another sip of tea but then she felt small rumbles. Remilia felt them as well and looked around, wondering what was happening. Do Marisa break into the Library again?

Soon her question was answered when big explosion hit the wall next to them. Remilia jumped away quickly. Ran and Yukari disappeared in gaps. Sakuya used her power to stop time and move away to safe distance. Soon the wall collapse and the dust filled the room.

The gap opened near the ceiling and Yukari popped from it with Ran.

"W-what was that?"-Ran asked. Yukari chuckle and said.

"I see Naru and Fladre have a lot of fun together."-Yukari said looking at five figures flying through the dust and then through the window. Naru was trying to fly away but Flandres were right behind her. Four of her to be precisely. Nar ugot scary expression her face and Flandres got maniacal smile on her face.

"Naru, stop running and play~!"One of Flandre shouted. She fired column of big blue balls. Meanwhile the other fired two circles of yellows balls and the rest fired circles or red shards. Naru was trying her best to avoid the bullets but there were still too many bullets for her. Remilia fly next to Yukari and said with irritation.

"I said to be careful… And now I got walls and windows destroyed. Yukari chuckle.

* **KABOOM** *

Both Yukari and Remilia saw how part of clock tower was destroyed because of danmaku which Flandre fired. Remilia got veins all over her face, and she was trying her best to not explode and stop this madness. Yukari was chuckling evilly for Remilia misfortune. Hana would be happy to gather such misfortune from Remilia.

 ***KABOOM***

Another explosion could be heard. Remilia didn't stand this anymore. Her power erupted from her and she shouted.

"THAT'S IT! I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW! DIVINE PUNISHMENT "YOUNG DEMON LORD!"-Remilia declared. Soon Flandre and Naru found themselves surrounded by lasers and big bullets. Naru was scared, and Flandre got worried. Soon both of them were covered in bullets. Remilia ended that farce, but she destroyed part of her mansion as well.

Yukari was now near Remilia via gap and said.

"I see your you finished not only this farce but your home as well."-Yukari pointed down. Remilai looked at place where they ate and saw that there were only rumbles. She grab her head in hands and shouted.

"MY MANSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"-her yell could be hear all around Gensokyo. But nobody cared.

 **Back to present time**

Talking about culprits both of them were kneeling in front of Remilia with lowered heads. Naru was scared and Flandre worried.

"So… You don't have anything to say? Not even apologize!?"-Remilia said with twitch. Flandre and Naru jumped from fear and both shouted in union.

"I'm Sorry Remilia-san/Onee-san!"

Remilia sighed and massaged her temples. This was the worst. It will pass a lot of time before her Mansion will be fixed. Sakuya dragged Meiling to start the repairing. Koakuma and Patchuli walked away to search for spell to help in repair. Remilia was going to punch both Naru and Flandre but Yukari stopped her saying.

"Calm down, Remi. Ran will help you, right?"-she asked.

"What!? Yukari-sama, are you serious?!-ran shouted but quick slap with Yukari fan quickly make Ran silent and made her nod in agreement. Yukari smiled and said.

"I will then take Naru. I will see you soon."-Yukari said and opened the gap. Naru was going to walk trough it but Flandre said stopping her.

"Let's play again, Ok?"-she asked with smile. Naru looked at Flandre with smile and nodded. Soon both Yukari and Naru vanished. Flandre sighed but soon she felt terrible power behind her. She slowly looked behind her with scary face, only to see pissed off Remilia. A sweat was running down Flandre face.

"Now, Flandre! Looks like you'll need to be Punished **(A/N: If someone got the reference that person will get cookie)** "-Remilia said.

"Kyuuuu!"-Flandre only shouted when Remilia dragged her away. Ran and Sakuya looked at this with sweat.

"I sympathizes Flandre."-Ran said.

"Right, no?"-Sakuya respond.

Just another, normal day in Gensokyo.

 **Two years later**

Naru was standing outside standing the house. She got her eyes closed. She was trying to concentrate about something. She slowly moved her hand upward. Soon small crack appeared in front of her. It got orange ribbons at the end. Soon crack opened revealing it was full of eyes. Naru opened her eyes and smiled. Soon she heard clapping behind her.

Yukari was watching it with smile. She couldn't have be more proud of her right now.

"Good job Naru. You opened the gap. It's still take you a lot of time, but it's nothing good training wouldn't fix."-Yukari said. Naru smiled and said.

"Yeah, and it's still little tiring. I got hope to be as strong as you."-Naru said Yukari chuckle and said.

"I don't want you to be strong just like me. I want you to surpass me. That's how it's always work. Student must surpass his teacher. That's how legends are born."-Yukari said. Naru nodded and sigh she was tired. Opening border was much difficult that's it's seem. You need to find right border, separated it from the others if it's connected, visualized it and open it without using brute force. If you use brute force it's big chance that it will be unstable.

Naru walked to Yukari and grab tea and took sip. Yukari said.

"You can open simply border. So for now let's leave it and let's create your first spell card. Do you remember my explanation about Spell Card Rules?"-she asked. Naru nodded.

"Good. You almost master your non-spell cards attack which you got how many? Six I think? Doesn't matter. Look at these."-Yukari pulled from her sleeve few blanks cards. Naru took one in hand and looked at it curiously.

"These are Spell Cards card. In these cards are gathered power of one spell card in various level. For example. Do you remember Flandre spell 'Four of a Kind'?"-Yukari asked. Naru nodded. Naru sometimes visit Flandre and 'play' with her which cause a lot of trouble for Remilia because her Mansion is always destroy in a small or greater extent.

"Flandre spell cards are slightly different. She just don't have level various of it. Chen for example got it. From "Easy" to "Lunatic"( **A/N: I don't even care anymore! Do what you want! This Fourth wall couldn't stand too long when you are involved Yukari. Yukari: That's right~. Author: DON'T BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!)**. This makes spell cards users fight on equal level so they can enjoy the duel. Of course It's not required, but it useful."-Yukari said. Naru nodded in understatement.

"So, how I should make my spell card?"-Naru asked. Yukari answered.

"It's quite easy, but you require a lot of magic to create it. Much more that normal attacks. That's why I didn't allow you to create it at t he beginning. People who think it's easy are stupid. How it's easy to pomp advance patter with different various of level? It's not! For my two last spell cards **(A/N:'Border of Life and Death' and 'Danmaku Bounded Field')** required a lot from me. I was out for two weeks, when I rushed with creating them."-Yukari puffed out her cheeks.

Naru sweat dropped. Her mother loved breaking the Fourth wall. She must admit. **(A/N: I told. I don't care anymore…).**

"Anyway. Let's get started. You need to think of pattern, how your spell cards should work, then name it. Everything in your mind. After that pomp your magic into the card."-Yukari said. Naru nodded and concentrate.

Yukari saw how Naru was thinking about the pattern. It was intensive. Soon Naru opened her eyes and start pump energy in the card. Yukari saw how card start glowing and soon Kanji appeared o nit with the name. After Naru finished she fall on Yukari laps. She was tired. Yukari smiled and pat Naru head. She looked at card and after a minute of examination it she smiled.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like this pattern it's very similar to one of mine. Not that I mind. It's similar, but also different. Can't wait too see it."-Yukari smiled.

 **Ok that's it. Here is chapter fro you guys. I got good news and bad news as well. The good one. I found beta reader. The bad one he is busy for next week. So after that time he will start checking this story so In future, I hope, My chapter at least to this story won't have gramma errors. Or at least it won't have them in such number as right now.**

 **Also Naru spell card. Wait for next chapter. Her spell cards will be similar to Yukari but also different. Oh I GOT IDEA!**

 **READERS! Listen to me! I want to know if there is someone among you who is good with Danmakufu program. It's game engine which allow you to create your own danmaku game.**

 **And here I want to ask you. I want you to create for me video with Naru spell card. Write to me and I will write down specifics how her spell cards will work. I can't wait to see your progress.**

 **About Yukari remark about spell cards. Yeah. It's another of issue I got inside me when I read stories when OC or who ever create his spell card with minimum effort and magic he or she used. It's Called Spell CARDS for a reason. It must have great amount of magic so they can work how long they can. Or how complicate they are.**

 **But it's probably just me. About Naru masters her non-spell attacks. They are not so advance and Naru was training then through whole TWO years, so it's not too fast at least to me. Also Naru meanwhile was learning how to open borders. And she opened one today.**

 **Anyways, Write down the review and see you guys in the next chapters.**

 **OMAKE Flandre Punishment**

Remilia was sitting with tea in her hand. She was watching at scene before her with devilish smile. She was in lower part of mansion she order Patchuli to prepare. It was big swimming pool with water in it at length almost 200 meters.

Remilia was sitting few meters above looking how her sister was receiving her punishment.

Right now Flandre was...swimming in the pool. Vampires became weaker in water. But Flandre is losing all her power and turning her into normal child.

"Onee…-san… I can't… swim… any...more"-Flandre whined. Remilia smirked and fired danmaku at Flandre, which cause Flandre to swim faster. She said.

"It's your punishment! Now! You got 200 more laps to do!"-Remilia said. Flandre gave yelp of surprise and shouted.

"ONEE-SAN NO BAKA!-Flandre shouted while continuing swimming and avoiding danmaku. When someone pissed Remilia, she could make Oni running for it's money.

 **END OF OMAKE**


	7. Stage 6 Understanding is the key

**Hello in Phantasmagoria. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the previous one as well.**

 **3000 views! Wow I'm surprised how much you guys love this story even with my grammar errors, which are… troublesome.**

 **But don't worry, when the Beta Reader is be back I will send him the chapters so they will be updated and you can enjoy them even more. So without unnecessary babbling let's move on to the story.**

 **Chapter update after checking. Date re-release: 03.03.2016**

 **Stage 6**

 **Understanding is the Key**

 **Three days later, Yukari's House**

Naru groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around but a headache was making it harder to concentrate and recognize things. After a few seconds she could make out her surroundings. She was in her room. She tried to sit up but her headache stopped her. She felt like she had been hit by Reimu's Fantasy Seal.

Yeah, Naru could remember how her mom had been hit by it once. She didn't need to think too long to guess it hurt like hell. Naru sighed and tried to calm down. Her head was pulsing like never before. She could feel every heartbeat. She looked outside. It was still day. Suddenly she heard the door opening and she slowly looked at the person who had entered the room. It was Ran.

She sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after noticing Naru was awake.

"Not good. My head feels like I was hit by Reimu's Fantasy Seal," whined Naru. Ran smiled.

"That's normal after you pumped out so much magic. I will go and get medicine for your headache," Ran said and left the room. Naru sighed and massaged her temples. This wasn't going to be a good day. Suddenly Ran came back with a glass of water and the medicine. She helped Naru sit up and gave her the medicine. Naru took the powder and drunk the water. Sighing, she thanked Ran.

"No problem. But I think your headache is not only because what you did three days ago," Ran said, half serious. Naru narrowed her eyes.

"Three days? I was out for three days?" she asked. Ran nodded. Naru's eyes widened slightly.

"Yukari-sama brought you soon after you created your first spell card. It's nothing serious. You just overloaded yourself," Ran assured. Naru sighed.

"You said that my headache wasn't only because of that. What are you hiding?" Naru asked. Ran frowned and was going to answer but a voice from behind them stopped her.

"I will explain it."

Both Ran and Naru looked at the source of the voice. It was Yukari. She walked to them and sat next to Ran.

"Listen Naru. I will explain everything to you but first I must ask you a question. Do you know why youkai are feared by humans?" Yukari asked. Naru frowned and she started thinking. There was a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. Maybe they… are scared of us?" Naru said unsure. Yukari nodded.

"That's right. Youkai are created by fear and unexplainable phenomenons. People were sure that everything that was happening that they couldn't explain by their standards was the work of unnatural beings," Yukari said.

"Youkai are scary because fear is what keeps us alive. And do you know what the scariest thing about a youkai is?" Yukari asked. Naru shook her head.

"They eat humans," Yukari said, with sadness in her voice. Naru looked at Yukari with eyes wide open. Yukari felt her heart clench tightly. She continued.

"That's right... you, me, Ran... even Chen. We eat... humans. There hasn't been a time when youkai didn't eat at least one human. T-that's why... I... didn't tell you… I hid this from you because...I feared that… you w-would hate me... And I… I didn't want that..." Yukari said with tears in her eyes. Naru was looking at Yukari with shock but she then smiled and hugged Yukari.

Yukari didn't know what was happening. She just saw how Naru was moving to hug her.

"I know," Naru sounded calm but her voice was like whisper. Yukari's eyes were wide.

"Bu… Ho?! How did you?!" Yukari asked, completely taken off guard. Naru smiled gently.

"When I was in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, playing with Flan. She and Sakuya explained it to me. They explained everything," Naru said. Naru smiled.

 **Flashback, A few months earlier, the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Basement**

Naru and Flandre were playing with new dolls which Flandre had brought. After two hours both of them were hungry.

"Sakuya!" Flandre called. Suddenly the doors opened and Sakuya entered into the room with a bow.

"Yes, Imoto-sama?" she asked. Flandre smiled.

"We're hungry. Prepare something to eat. Human meat will do," Flandre said. Naru's eyes opened wide.

"Hu-Humans!? Flandre are you crazy!?" Naru shouted. Flandre titled her head, confused. For her it was normal; she didn't know why Naru was making such fuss about this.

"I'm a vampire. It's normal. And what about you? Haven't you eaten any humans until now?" Flandre asked. Sakuya was still in the room, watching the whole scene expressionlessly.

"Of course I haven't!"

"You're lying," Flandre interrupted her. Naru was shocked and her eyes were shaking. Flandre was looking at her passively.

"You're lying. I could smell human on you. And it wasn't your scent," Flandre said pointing at her. Naru took a few steps back. Flandre stood up and walked to her.

"You've already eaten humans. You've already eaten them. That's a part of you. That's a part of every youkai. My sister, Meiling, me, Ran, Chen, even Yukari. Every youkai eats human meat at least once. Yukari and Ran especially. They've eaten countless humans through their life. Its youkai legacy," Flandre said, looking at Naru closely. Naru was shaking from shock.

"Imouto-sama. Let me explain this," Sakuya offered. Flandre looked at her and nodded. She took a few steps back and Sakuya moved to Naru, placing her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Listen to me, Naru-san. You're youkai. Youkai, from ancient times, have eaten humans. It's because it's necessary for them. Because if they didn't do that, they would die," Sakuya said. Naru looked at Sakuya with eyes wide open. But she wasn't shaking anymore.

"That's right. Yukari probably gave you human meat to eat when she turned you into a youkai. I'm sure. Because every new-born youkai needs to eat human. Otherwise they would become weak and eventually die. But Yukari didn't explain this to you. Probably because of fear. Fear that you would hate her. It's the only thing she fears the most. You're her precious daughter. She would probably kill everyone just to keep you happy. So don't be mad at her," Sakuya said, grabbing Naru's hand and looking straight into her eyes.

If someone had been looking it would look like some confession of love. Flandre noticed this.

"Ohhh. Sakuya-chan I didn't know were in to young girls," she said. She snickered behind her hand. Sakuya's face turned slightly red.

"What are you saying Imouto-sama! Cut this off!" Sakuya shouted. But Flandre only laughed and flew away while avoiding Sakuya's knives. Naru looked at this and wiped the tears which were on her face. She smiled.

"Thank you, Sakuya. You've helped me a little. I'm feeling better now," she said to Sakuya. Sakuya looked at Naru and smiled gently.

"I'm pleased that I could help you." Sakuya bowed slightly, the smile still on her face.

"By the way. What about dinner?" Sakuya asked, completely forgetting about their conversation. Naru turned red.

"I've lost my appetite!" Naru shouted and flew out of the room to try and find Flandre.

 **Flashback end**

Yukari was looking at Naru with a shocked expression. But soon she started giggling. Naru titled her head, but Yukari waved her hand to reassure Naru. Suddenly, she erupted into a full laugh. Naru was confused. She didn't know why Yukari was laughing.

"I-I can't believe… Haha… A-And I was scared… that… I would lost… you. How stupid of me. Haha..." Yukari said through laughing. Naru was going to ask a question but Yukari hugged Naru.

"I hope you will forgive your good-for-nothing mother," Yukari said with a bright smile. Naru couldn't understand what was happening but she wasn't angry. She smiled.

"Yeah, I forgive you," she said. Naru patted Yukari on the back.

They didn't know this but Ran and Chen were watching the scene with a relieved smile.

"Yukari-sama and Naru-san forgave themselves," Chen said while wagging her tails. Ran sighed and patted Chen.

"You're right. That's a relief," Ran said. Suddenly both Naru and Yukari walked out of the room, heading to the dining room to eat. Everything was how it supposed to be. Yukari, Ran, Chen and Naru eating together like family. This day was the best day for Yukari.

 **One week later**

Yukari and Naru were in their garden with two more people. They were Sakuya and Youmu. Yukari had decided that before continuing with the spell card training, Naru must strengthen her body. In the shinobi world, jutsu was not the only weapon people used. So Naru must learn how to fight with weapons as well. But neither Yukari nor Ran used weapons. Maybe Yukari, but that was her parasol, fan and things she summoned through her gaps, not something worth being called a weapon.

Also, Naru was tall and old enough to wear other clothes. Yukari and Naru had discussed what Naru should wear. After a day of talking and arguing they had decided that Naru would wear cloths similar to Yukari but slightly different. Instead of a whole orange dress, she would wear a pale orange one, with a reversed strip going from top to bottom in the middle. Instead of purple, Naru was orange. **(A/N: reverse color in Yukari dress from touhou 10.5 and you get Naru's outfit, its permanent!)**

Naru was a little septic to the outfit. Mostly because it looked like it was for some elegant party that for fighting. But Yukari convinced Naru by showing her some of her fights against Sakuya and Youmu. After a short demonstration, Naru got to work.

Kicking, punching, dodging. Sakuya and Youmu were working together quite well, forcing Naru into a totally defensive fight. Although right now that was the case, Yukari was keeping herself informed of the fighting style Naru's world. There you could be attacked by more than even two opponents at the same time. Yukari would need to find a few new training assistants for Naru's sake. Maybe Byakuren and Toyosatomimi would be fine. She could probably convince even Flandre and Reimu. Aya wasn't a good option. She would immediately tell the whole of Gensokyo about Naru. And it's still wasn't the time.

After a few hours of defensive fighting they decided to take a break before another duel. Youmu prepared something to eat while Sakuya prepared tea. Ran was going to help but Sakuya and Youmu said that it was fine. Yukari was talking with Naru about manipulating gaps and how to use them in a fight. Naru was listening with full interest.

"She is determined. People in Konoha are gonna have a bad time. **(A/N: cookie for those who get reference)** " Yukari thought, looking at Naru. Yukari continued her explanations until the food was ready. Youmu was a genius when it came to cooking. Making a huge amount of delicious food for Yuyuko every single day was part of her job. Sakuya's tea was also delicious. An herb which Sakuya used was giving it a sweet and light taste, which was perfect for the meal.

After eating the three of them continued their training. Yukari decided to leave them and visit Konoha to see how children around Naru's age were doing. She called Ran.

"Ran. I'm leaving. I should be back in few hours." Yukari took her parasol and hat, before walking through a gap.

 **Konoha**

Yukari appeared in one of the alleys, so no one would spot her. She walked out of the alley and started walking down the road with an open parasol. She noticed a few ANBU talking about something, but she ignored it. Through these years, Yukari had gathered almost every possible knowledge about the Element Nation and their countries. That was a cause of having too much spare time.

After walking aimlessly, she decided to finally see Naru's generation, and how strong they were. She walked into the alley and opened the gap, disappearing from view, before anyone could notice.

 **Uchiha Clan district**

Yukari appeared in the middle of an empty road. She looked around, noting the destroyed buildings. She could see that a fight had happened here. But what was the goal of it, she couldn't say now. The damage indicated that the fight had been brutal but also swift, like it was an ambush. But how could someone make an ambush in the middle of district? Yukari frowned and started walking.

She could smell the scent of blood, but it was old; a year at least. Yukari opened one of the doors and looked inside. The building inside was destroyed as well. She decided to walk inside further. She entered the room which was probably a saloon. Tables were flipped, the floor had holes and even burns covering it. She could also see some dark, old bloodstains. Yukari could tell that someone had disposed of the bodies but didn't care about cleaning the more detailed things.

Yukari could imagine Sakuya's expression at such low level of cleaning. It would be quite an amusing sight. Yukari even chuckled under her nose. She left the house and walked further down the road. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. It didn't last a second before something hit her shoulder. She looked above her shoulder and noticed a kunai in it.

She also noticed a boy with black hair and a serious expression. This boy was angry and was giving her a look which was asking what she was doing here. She smiled and pulled the kunai from her shoulder. The boy was shocked when there was no blood, and the dress wasn't even damaged.

Yukari turned fully forward to the boy.

"Ahhh, so you're the one who survived the massacre of your clan. Interesting," Yukari said to herself with an amused voice. The boy frowned and again became serious.

"What are you doing here? And don't even lie," said the boy. Yukari looked at the boy and smiled. He was interesting. She looked straight into his eyes.

"And who are you? A gentlemen should introduce himself first," Yukari said, waving her fan. The boy sneered angrily.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Now tell me your name," he said in demanding tone. Yukari frowned; she didn't like his attitude. He probably didn't know that arrogance is the worst enemy. She closed her fan.

"You arrogant brat. You better change that attitude or you will be punished," Yukari said seriously. Sasuke gulped but didn't drop his guard. Yukari was looking at him without changing her expression.

"I will ask again. Who are you?" Sasuke asked once again, in more demanding tone.

Yukari just sighed. This boy, no this brat, wasn't worth her time. He was arrogant, short tempered and didn't have respect. She opened a gap behind her. Sasuke eyes opened wide when he saw eyes looking at him from the darkness. Yukari's body half disappeared into the gap.

"You're not worth my time. Become stronger, then we will talk. Ohhh, And you better change that attitude of yours or it will kill you soon enough," Yukari said and disappeared into the gap which soon closed, leaving no trace that it had even been there.

 **Training ground**

Yukari appeared in the treeline, looking at a group of kids who were training. The older guy was wearing a green spandex uniform with orange striped leg warmers and a flat jacket. But what was surprising about his appearance was his hair, forming a bowl shape that was shining in the light. One of the kids was wearing a similar outfit which scared Yukari slightly. This spandex outfit was like Kaguya to Mokou for her eyes.

At least, the other kids weren't wearing this outfit. In fact what they were wearing looked rather good at them. ( **A/N: I won't describe team Guy outfit, they are looking like in cannon)**

Suddenly, both the kid and the guy who were wearing the spandex outfits made a strange pose which could materialize sun and water. This sight was too much for Yukari. She would need to deal with this outfit when she had the time. She wouldn't allow Naru to look at such a horrible thing. And the scenery was also scary. She would need Reimu to exterminate this thing soon.

She opened a gap and left the area. A boy with light purple eyes looked at the place where Yukari had been but didn't see anything. He raised an eyebrow but waved this off. It probably wasn't anything special.

 **Back to Gensokyo, Yukari's house**

Yukari emerged from her gap and sighed. After seeing the Thing she decided that this was enough for today. She called Ran to give her some water. After that she left to see how Naru was doing. She found Naru breathing heavily, with bruises and a torn dress, looking tired. Sakuya and Youmu were looking like nothing major had happened.

"So, how was training?" Yukari asked.

"Naru-san is quite agile and has a lot of stamina. Her strength is also high. But she is short-tempered and needs more combat experience. Her reaction time is also average for a youkai. But it's nothing that good training wouldn't fix," Youmu said.

"She also fights with no plan. She rushes at the enemy and hopes for a lucky hit. And also what Youmu said," Sakuya said. Yukari nodded.

"Thank you for helping. I hope you can train Naru further," Yukari said and clapped her hand together. Both Sakuya and Youmu nodded and left Yukari's house via a gap which Yukari made. After that, Yukari walked to and patted Naru who was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. She looked at her.

"How are you feeling~?" she asked. On Yukari face was smile. Naru snorted.

"Tired. All I was doing was avoiding getting hit. It's still too hard to open a gap and concentrate on the enemy at the same time," Naru said between breaths.

"And how are you feeling?" Yukari then asked more seriously. She looked at Naru. More precisely, at her stomach. Naru noticed and touched her stomach.

"Nothing's changed. Still my head hurts a bit, but its fine," Naru assured. Yukari nodded lightly and her expression changed completely.

"Okay~! So let's go and eat. I'm guessing that you're hungry," Yukari smiled and pointed at Naru. Naru's stomach responded with a loud growl. Naru turned a shade of red which was deeper than a tomato. Yukari chuckled and both of them went to eat their evening meal.

 **One year later (Three years to where Naruto's canon time line begins, which is where they start to attend Ninja school)**

Yukari was floating in the air avoiding been hit by danmaku circles made from orange kunais. In front of her was Naru, shooting danmaku at her with the same but slightly bigger dress, while holding a parasol and fan. Yukari had given her this a few months ago, which she had bought from Rinnosuke. Or rather she gaped them. Naru, after two months, had started to enjoy wearing her dress.

Right now Yukari was testing Naru's progress in danmaku battles. After avoiding a few more kunais she pulled out her spell card.

"Barrier 'Mesh of Light and Darkness'" Yukari declared. Yukari then sent a volley of bullets and lasers. Naru started flying around, avoiding the bullets and firing her own. Yukari released another wave of danmaku which forced Naru to stop firing and concentrate on avoiding bullets. Yukari smirked.

"Come one Naru~! You're more boring than Cirno," Yukari mocked. Naru smiled.

 **"Evil Spirit 'Disappearing of Yakumo Heir'!"** Naru shouted and disappeared via a gap. Yukari looked around but a voice from behind stopped her.

"I'm here!" Naru shouted and released four circles of danmaku made in the shape of butterflies. Then lasers and volleys of bullets in different shapes fired soon after in circles. **(A/N: Basically it's denser version of Yukari's spirit away. Eight lines of lasers, six eruptions of bullets and six circles of butterflies and slightly faster. I will try to sketch how Naru's spell cards work. In future maybe I will make it.)**

Yukari moved away to avoid the volley of bullets. She then waited for Naru to appear. When she sensed her behind her, she fired her own danmaku. Circles appeared around Yukari and fired at Naru. Taken off guard, Naru got hit and the spell broke. Naru flew away and started firing a non-spell pattern. Yukari avoided each bullet with grace and fired her own bullets. Naru maneuvered through gaps rhythmically and hissed.

Yukari didn't give her a break. And Naru still wasn't used to using gaps and they tired her greatly. She grabbed her second spell card and declared it.

"Devil Spirit 'Death from Opposite Sides'" Naru shouted and bullets in the shape of butterflies flew around. Yukari avoided them and then decided to fire her bullets, but suddenly she noticed that the bullets had started moving horizontally. Yukari stopped her assault and avoided the bullets. However the bullets stopped again and started moving horizontally, but faster.

Yukari smiled and avoided the bullets without much effort. But then another wave of bullets appeared, this time there was more of them, shaped in kunais. It was denser and they were moving a bit faster. Yukari was forced to open a gap and disappear from view. Naru stopped and looked around. Then she hissed from pain.

From her back smoke was rising. She turned and saw Yukari who was smiling. Naru grinned and fired kunais in a denser version of a flower. ( **A/N: the pattern after Evil Spirit 'Xanadu of Straight and Curve'. It's just denser)**

On the ground, Ran and Chen were watching the duel. While Ran was watching this with a rather calm attitude, Chen was jumping around cheering for both Naru and Yukari. Ran had to say, Naru was getting better and better. She only needed more control over gaps and more experience in close combat. But she was also a little worried. Both Ran and Yukari could see how the seal was affecting Naru.

It had made it difficult for her to concentrate, and it also disturbed her focus. If this wasn't there Naru would be better. In a few months the seal would disappear completely. And they still needed to deal with the fox inside her. It was slightly dangerous. In a duel, it could diffuse Naru and she could be caught in a very unpleasant situation.

Ran looked at the sky when she heard Naru's shout of pain. It looked like Naru had got caught in one of Yukari's spell cards and lost. Naru hit the ground quite hard, making a small crater. She whined and looked at Yukari who was flying to her.

"Itai, Itai~… That hurt," Naru whined. Yukari helped Naru to stand.

"You're getting better. But you need to be more focused and be aware of your surroundings because you can be hit by a bullet from behind you," Yukari said with a smile. Naru groaned but smiled. Ran moved to them.

"Shall I prepare dinner?" she said.

"Yes. Meanwhile I will visit one place. It won't take long. I should be back before dinner," Yukari said. Naru walked into the house, with Chen behind her. After that Yukari opened a gap and walked into it.

 **Naru's mindscape, Seal**

Yukari looked at the massive doors of a prison. She looked at the charm which was on the door. What remained was only a quarter of it, and it was slowly decreasing. Yukari flew to it and examined it. It would take another five month for the seal to break, freeing the fox. Yukari bit her finger with slight annoyance. This was not enough time. Suddenly she gaped away because a massive claw flew out from between the bars. Yukari smiled.

"I see you're awake. Good. I want to ask you something," Yukari said as though nothing had happen. Kyuubi looked at Yukari.

"Then hurry up. Your presence disturbed my sleep. And I had such a nice dream," the fox groaned. Yukari became serious.

"What is your goal? What keeps you alive? What drives you?" Yukari asked. Kyuubi looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What's with your questions? You ask strange things," Kyuubi said. Yukari smiled politely.

"I want to know if you have a purpose in your life. Do you have goal which keeps you sane? Or are you just a mindless beast?" she said. Yukari didn't break eye contact with Kyuubi. They both looked at each other, trying to understand each others purpose in the conversation.

"I think I don't have purpose. Maybe I had one in the past. But after the whole sealing thing, I abandoned that purpose. Because even if I was free, soon I would be sealed away again. It is be meaningless to have purpose if you are sealed soon after achieving it," Kyuubi said after a while.

Yukari frowned.

"Do you remember that goal?" Yukari asked but Kyuubi just shook its head. Yukari then smiled.

"So, maybe I should give you a new one? A new purpose to live, a new goal. How about that?" Kyuubi looked at her, slightly shocked.

"And be sealed away again? No thanks. Right now I just want to sleep. That's all," Kyuubi answered. Yukari laughed at that answer. Kyuubi growled.

"What's so funny? Are you mocking me?" Kyuubi demanded. Yukari calmed down.

"Your attitude is very similar to that of most youkai. I'm a little surprised. I thought that you would be more… wild," Yukari said. Kyuubi snorted. It had had enough and all it wanted was to go to sleep. Yukari then opened a gap and half of her body appeared near the cage. Kyuubi looked at her, slightly irritated, because on Yukari's face was this mischievous smile.

"So what is your goal, Yakumo? I don't think it's just talk, after asking me if I have a purpose in life," Kyuubi said. Yukari looked at the fox.

"You're right. I have a goal in this conversation. And I think it would be a benefit for both parties," she said with an amused smile. Kyuubi raised its eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"You see, my daughter is your guardian; more preciously, her body is your prison. And you are starting to affect her. In a negative way, which does not suit me or her. The seal is almost gone and soon it will disappear, which could cause great pain to her. And because I'm a good mother **(A/N: Yeah right...)** I want to make a deal, or rather, change our previous one," Yukari said pointing at herself.

Kyuubi listened to her; it wasn't like he had anything to do right now. Except go to sleep.

"You see my daughter is quite skilled in my art; manipulating boundaries and using magic. She is very skilled. A little short-tempered and sometimes she rushes forward without thinking but she is skilled. So she needs someone who will serve her," Yukari said. Kyuubi put things together quickly.

"You want me to be her shikigami, don't you?" the fox asked. Yukari nodded with a smile.

"No," was all Kyuubi said. Yukari looked at Kyuubi with fake surprise.

"I won't be a servant of someone who is weaker than me. It's humiliating, and also who is she, thinking she can just order me around? So my answer is no." Kyuubi was going to move deeper in the cage but some chuckling stopped him. He looked at Yukari who was chuckling to herself.

"I expected that answer," she said to herself. She took a few second to calm down.

"Well, you're right. Serving someone weaker is humiliating. But what if she defeated you in duel? How is that? If you win, I will set you free in the Elemental Nation. If she wins, you will be her shikigami. What do you think?" she said. She looked at Kyuubi. The fox didn't respond for a while, thinking.

"Fine. I accept, but you better keep your part of deal," Kyuubi said. Yukari nodded.

"Great, the duel will take place when the seal disappears completely, here. Can't wait to see this," Yukari said and soon left Kyuubi alone. It started thinking about the whole conversation, but it left that matter for later. It wanted nothing but to take its nap.

Yukari's house

Yukari walked out of the gap and saw that dinner was ready. Ran placed the last dishes on the table.

"You're back. Great now we can start eating~!" Naru said with a smile and started eating her meal. Yukari chuckled and started eating her own meal. She was also thinking about the training which needed to be done in the next few months. She needed to teach Naru how to control boundaries and gaps better. These two things were her primary weapons after all. The next few months would be hard for Naru.

 **A few months later, day of duel.**

Naru and Yukari were standing in the backyard, talking about the duel. The day was sunny and there was no wind. Ran and Chen were standing next to them. Well more like Ran was standing and Chen was on Ran shoulder. Naru was wearing her dress with her parasol in one hand and her fan in the other. She was really starting to like those clothes.

"Listen Naru, this will be your greatest challenge. You won't get back with just a few minor scratches. Me, Ran, Chen and Yuyuko with Youmu, as well as everybody from the Scarlet Devil Mansion will be watching your battle. I think Reimu will be watching as well but I'm not sure. But be careful. It's not some low-level youkai. It's a powerful being and you can't hold back while fighting it. Do you understand?" Yukari asked seriously. Naru nodded.

"I want to hear that from you, **(A/N: Reference is here. Try to Guess.)** " Yukari said with worry.

"I understand and I'm ready," Naru said. Yukari sighed and hugged Naru.

"Give that fox your best," Yukari said with a smile and opened a gap. She turned to Naru.

"This gap will take you to the place where the fox is sealed. Remember. Don't hold back," Yukari said. Naru nodded. She took a deep breath and walked through the gap.

Naru's mindscape, Seal

Naru walked out of the gap and looked around. She noticed the big doors with tall bars. They were made probably from golden metal or something. She saw the remains of a charm. It was just some small pieces, barely visible but Naru could see it. She had taken a few steps when she saw red eyes from behind the bars. She felt that colossal pressure but she didn't flinch. Her mother was always bombarding her with her own power, which was bigger than that which was emanating from that fox.

"You didn't flinch. That means you're strong. Good. I hoped that you were strong. It seems that that woman, Yukari, taught you well," the fox said. Naru smiled.

"I'm still nothing compared to her. But she has taught me many things. And I will use everything I've got to defeat you!" Naru declared. Fox laughed at that.

"Just hope that you can prove yourself, little one. I won't succumb to someone who is weaker that me!" the fox declared. Naru smiled.

"Of course! But it's seems we've still got some time before the charm disappears completely. Mother probably asked you this question to you, but I want to hear this myself. Do you have purpose in your life?"

"I had, but this is the third time I've been sealed in someone. After the third time, I abandoned my purpose, because before I would be able to fulfil it, I would be sealed again," the fox responded. Naru nodded. She looked at the charm.

"Then when I defeat you, you will have new purpose. A new meaning in life," she said. The charm had almost disappeared. "So let's introduce ourselves." Naru opened her fan and bowed.

"I'm Naru Yakumo, Heiress of the Yakumo Family."

"Kyuubi no Yoko, Nine Tailed Demon Fox. My true name is Kurama. And I'm a woman," the fox grinned. Naru looked a little shocked but smiled.

"Nice to meet you. So, let's get ready!" Naru declared. Behind her, a few gaps opened. The fox got into a stance.

"Likewise!" she said. The charm disappeared completely and nothing was holding the fox in her cage. The fox charged at the doors and opened them violently. A loud echo went through the room which made the water at their feet tremble. The fox jumped out of her cage and roared loudly. Naru frowned and disappeared into a gap. The fox looked around.

"Hiding already! Show your face!" she shouted.

"As you wish," Naru said, from behind the fox. Her eyes widened when she heard Naru behind her. She looked but immediately closed her eyes because she got bombed by bullets. Naru kept firing her kunais at the fox, who got angrier and roared, making the kunais disappear. Naru eyes widened and she quickly got into a gap to avoid a tail which was aimed at her. The tail hit the ground and water flew everywhere.

Naru appeared in a different place.

"Ok. This is going to take a time," she mused to herself with a surprised expression. She took out her spell card.

 **"Evil Spirit 'Temple of Border'"** she declared. From Naru, four lasers appeared, later along with an additional horizontal laser. From where she was, bullets started flying. They were bigger than normal bullets but smaller than bubbles. The lasers were moving slowly but the fox got hit by them because they were quite long and bullets also were reaching her. Suddenly a sound was heard and in the place of the previous lasers, new ones appeared, this time longer and making a wall, which forced the person dodging bullets around Naru. Also two lines of bullets of the same size were fired.

The fox got the full blow from the spell card. It was simply just too big. The fox growled and sent her tails at Naru. She was surprised and got hit by one, breaking her spell card. She was heading straight at a wall but she opened a gap in time to avoid being crushed into it. She appeared a few feet away with a slightly scratched dress. She sighed and looked at herself.

"Yare, Yare... That was my favorite one," she mused to herself. She then looked at the fox.

"You're really a troublesome one. I hope you've got something bigger for me, because that attack wouldn't be enough," she said. In reality this hit could make her lost consciousness, which would end this duel really fast. The fox growled and charged at her with her paw in the air. Naru opened a gap and from it, she fired dozens of bullets straight at the fox's face.

The fox lost sight of Naru and missed her by two meters, destroying the wall behind her. Naru didn't wait before declaring her next spell card.

 **"Border Sign 'Border Between Straight And Curve'"** Around her, straight lines made from butterflies appeared, heading at the fox. Soon red bubbles appeared which were moving in a curve line. **(A/N: In game butterflies wouldn't be moving straight at the player's hitbox but in a straight line. The red bubbles are moving like in Nitori's spell card; I think it's** **the** **second** **one** **from on hard or lunatic level.)**

Because of her size, the fox again got the full blow of the attack. The fox jumped away and roared from anger. The demon then charged and aimed every tail at Naru.

 **Outside the seal, Hakugyokurou**

Yukari, Ran, Yuyuko and Youmu were watching the fight between Naru and Kyuubi with great focus, thanks to Yukari's gap.

"Naru is doing a pretty good job, ufufuf~" Yuyuko chuckled to herself from behind her fan. Youmu agreed.

"You're right, but her attacks are doing minimal damage. Even if the fox has already taken two spell cards, it's still got the strength to fight back. Even if it can't hit Naru, she will tire herself faster," Yukari said with a frown.

"Why's that?" Youmu asked.

"She still hasn't mastered using her gaps. It's still tires her too much." Yukari bit her lips. Youmu looked confused and looked at Naru, who was continuing to fire at the fox and sometimes avoiding its tail.

"But... she doesn't… look tired," Youmu said, unsure.

"Look closer at her face. She is getting tired," Yukari said. Youmu looked carefully and her eyes widened. On Naru's face, drops of sweat were appearing. Her breathing was also getting faster.

"Soon, Naru won't be able to open more gaps. Flying would be her only chance to avoid getting hit," Yukari stated. Yuyuko narrowed her eyes at Yukari and Youmu's eyes widened from shock. Both then looked at Naru who dodged an attack from Kyuubi, flying away.

 **Scarlet Devil Mansion**

The Scarlet Devil Mansion crew were watching Naru fight against the demon fox. A gap provided by Yukari was in the middle of the big room and the residents were watching from the ground, sitting on the chairs, expect for Sakuya who was standing behind Remilia's chair.

Remilia had her head rested on her hand and Sakuya was looking at the duel expressionlessly. But inside she was a little worried. In these months she had started to consider Naru as a friend. Naru was polite, maybe acting like Yukari sometimes but that didn't bother Sakuya or the other residents of the mansion much.

Flandre was watching the fight with clenched hands, excited. Patchouli was indifferent, Koakuma was excited, but not as much as Flandre. Meiling was watching with interest and seemed quite amused. Remilia was happy that something was happening but she was also bothered about something.

It was true that Remilia was able to manipulate fate, but she could also see it. Like a movie flashing in her mind, showing where people's fate was leading and how it was changing depending on their choices. It wasn't permanent and the vision could change. Recently the fate of one person had changed slightly. It was Sakuya's fate. Before Naru had appeared, her fate hadn't changed at all, but after their meeting, her fate was slowly changing. It wasn't anything drastic but Remilia could see that she would need to decide what to do soon.

To allow Sakuya to walk her path or change her fate what it was before meeting Naru. Through these past months, when Sakuya was helping Naru in training, her fate hadn't changed. It was in the last few weeks that Remilia had seen this change. And it was bothering her. She gave Sakuya a concealed look. She was standing there, unaware of her Mistress's look. Remilia turned back to the duel.

"Sakuya," she asked.

"Yes, Ojōsama?" Sakuya bowed.

"What do you think about Naru? Be honest with me," Remilia said seriously. Sakuya didn't answer immediately; she took her time to think. Remilia looked at her discretely, and saw that Sakuya was thinking intensively. Suddenly, she responded.

"I think she is hot-head, unpredictable, loud. She doesn't think, doesn't have a plan. But she is also nice, helpful, caring and polite. She has a good relationship with Imouto-sama. Overall, I think her presence is tolerable," Sakuya said. Remilia nodded and looked back at the gap. Then she saw a vision.

 _She saw Sakuya in a mansion but it was different. It wasn't her mansion. It was a Japanese style mansion, big and well cared for. She saw Sakuya walking down the corridor with tea on a tray. She continued walking with a smile of true happiness on her face. She reached a garden, in the middle of which was a big sakura tree. She saw two more people sitting there, looking at that Sakura. Remilia could see their outfits._

 _The first was a woman with long, red, straight hair with fox ears on the top. She wore a red kimono with orange flames at the bottom. Behind her were nine fox tails. Next to her, sat a girl in her early teens with long blond hair with an orange ribbon on it. She was wearing a western-style dress of a pale orange color. Remilia saw Sakuya give them tea and then sit beside them with her own cup. She saw how they exchanged smiles between themselves._

Then the vision ended, leaving a shocked Remilia. She grabbed her head to calm down. Her face was showing shock and disbelief. A bead of sweat was on her face. Sakuya saw this.

"Ojōsama? Is everything alright?" she asked. Remilia snapped out of her shock and looked at the worried face of Sakuya. Remilia quickly calmed down and nodded.

"Yea-Yeah, Every-everything is fine..." Remilia said. Sakuya was going to say that she should rest, but Remilia interrupted her.

"Don't worry about me. We still have a duel to watch," she said. Remilia turned her gaze back to the gap. She needed to think about the vision later. Right now, she decided to enjoy the show.

 **Back to the fight**

Naru avoided being squashed by a fox's paw. If she reacted just a few seconds too late, she would be doomed. Her dress was half destroyed. From her arms and forehead, blood was dripping. Her breathing was rapid and uncontrolled. She fired another barrage of danmaku at the fox, who deflected them with her tail.

 _"Kuso! I don't have much chance if I don't do something. I've used almost all my spell cards. Only one left but I need to save it for later. I still haven't mastered this one."_ Naru thought and avoided another attack from the fox.

The fight had lasted almost two hours. Naru could still open a few gaps but she knew if she used them now, she would have lost her chance if one appeared later on. The fox was tough and her stamina was much greater than her. Naru decided she needed to hit the fox directly, with her punches. With gritted teeth, she flew straight at the fox's head, meanwhile avoiding her tails. She readied her fists and struck the fox right in-between the eyes.

The fox growled from pain but Naru didn't stop. She hit again and then sent a kick at the same place. The fox moved his head upward. Naru, seeing a chance, flew at the fox's throat to hit there but suddenly she was sent flying. Naru hit the wall, making a crater in it. The metal plates broken in pieces and fell onto the ground. Naru moved slowly from the crater to see a fist flying straight at her.

She couldn't get out of the crater in time and was dug deeper into the wall. She yelled from pain. She gritted her teeth and fired a few bullets. It was enough to make the fox take away his paw and give time for Naru to escape.

 **Hakugyokurou**

Yukari was shocked when she saw how Naru was pinned down to the wall. Not only her; Ran, Yuyuko and Youmu were shocked as well. Yukari was angry. Although not at the fox, but at herself. She had failed again. She hadn't thought that the demon would be so strong and so tough. She didn't expect it to have that much strength after two hours of fighting.

Spell card system was created so that every hit made an enemy slightly tired. Pain from being hit was there as well but it quickly vanished so duelists could fight longer. But the fox had incredible stamina. Yukari started thinking that Naru could lose. Yuyuko noticed that and placed a hand on Yukari's shoulder, who looked at the smiling Yuyuko.

"Don't worry so much, Yukari-chan. Naru will be fine. I know this," Yuyuko said. Yukari looked slightly shocked but soon she smiled. She nodded.

"You're right. I should have faith in my daughter," she said and wiped a tear from her eye. Both of them looked at the fight and their eyes widened.

 **Back to the fight**

Naru saw how the fox was making a ball in her open mouth. It was dark purple in color. Naru could feel the ridiculous amount of power. Soon the fox swallowed the ball and again opened her mouth, firing a laser at Naru.

Naru's eyes widened and, gritting her teeth, she opened a massive gap which swallowed the attack. The fox's eyes widened. Naru grinned and opened a gap above the fox. She didn't have a chance to avoid it. The attacked exploded into a massive fire. The room trembled and some fragments of it were destroyed, either from the blow or the fire.

Naru was sent at the wall. She was crushed into it and made a crater. She gritted her teeth and looked at the place where the fox was. Naru thought she had won but soon her eyes widened when she saw that the fox was standing. It had burns everywhere. It was just about standing, but it didn't look like it was going to stand too long. However, Naru was in a similar condition.

Naru managed to move out of the crater but she didn't stay in the air for long and fell to the ground. She managed to stand up and looked at the fox. Her whole body was burning from pain but she ignored it. She saw how the fox looked at her. Then the fox was getting smaller and smaller. Naru was looking at this with focus, expecting an attack.

Soon, in the place of the fox was a woman with straight, long hair, red like fire. She also had red eyes, reminding Naru of foxes. Her beauty was god-like. Naru couldn't disagree with this. She was wearing a red kimono with flames at the bottom. Under it was a black dress. The yukata was held by a black belt with flame designs. But what was surprising was that the yukata was barely covering the woman's breasts, which were really big. Her clothes were also destroyed and were barely holding it in place. **(A/N: Omachi form Sengoku Rance but with red hair and fur and red and black instead of the original colors. Also her breasts are more covered, but still a little. Yeah, paradox.)**

Naru gasped when she saw the woman. The woman walked closer to Naru.

"Now I see why that woman, Yukari, has got so much faith in you. But it's not over!" she shouted tiredly. Her voice was beautiful and sounded like a voice from heaven. Naru renewed her posture and brushed herself down.

"Looks like it. But I see neither you nor me have much energy to spend. It seems our fists will decide this fight," Naru said and smiled. Kurama nodded and prepared herself. Naru did the same. When they were ready, they didn't move immediately. They looked at each other with determination to win.

A small metal piece from the ceiling fell down. Everything then stopped. Time slowed down as the piece was falling. When the piece hit the water, both Naru and Kurama charged at each other with their fists ready. They met in the middle with their fists in their opponent's face. The shock wave destroyed the walls which were barely standing, revealing the destroyed place. But they didn't care.

Both Naru and Kurama didn't stop and, gritting her teeth, Naru slowly moved her head forward, overwhelming Kurama's fist. Naru then yelled and took a step forward, throwing a fist at Kurama's stomach. She gasped but didn't fall to the ground. Instead she also gritted her teeth and threw a fist at Naru's ribs. Naru yelped from pain but she threw her fist at Kurama's face which collided, making Kurama take a few steps back. But she managed to stand still and, with a yell, she threw a fist at Naru's face.

 **Hakugyokurou**

Everyone was shocked at the determination of both combatants. Neither Naru nor Kurama want to give up. Yukari was astonished at the will of both Naru and Kurama. She could feel power coming from the fight through the gap. But Yukari could also sense something else: understanding.

Yukari eyes widened with realization. She then smiled. She now understood the meaning of this fistfight.

 **Back to the fight**

Naru threw a fist at Kurama's guts. She spat saliva, but she ignored it and smashed Naru with an open palm in the face. Naru yelped but didn't fall and, switching her weight, she threw a punch at Kurama's, exposed left side of the torso, then without a break, she threw another at her face.

 **Back to Yukari**

They were trying to understand each other. A meaning behind their motives, desire, determination. Every warrior encountered such a fight at least once in their life. Understanding the opponent's will. That's the moment in their life when a bond is forged. That's right. Whether Naru wins or loses is no longer a priority. Because even if she loses, the bond is already forged.

 **Back to the fight**

Both Naru and Kurama shouted in union as they threw their punches at the opponent. Their fists collided with their faces, making another shock wave which trembled the area. Both of them lost balance but they managed to renew their posture and they swung their body round. Both of them, with gritted teeth, threw their head forward. Their foreheads collided sending a much greater shock wave than the previous one.

Naru groaned from pain but looked at Kurama, who looked back. They separated from each other and started breathing rapidly.

"Looks... like you're... on the edge... Naru. Give... up!" Kurama shouted, with pain in voice and swaying where she stood. Naru also swayed but cracked a smile.

"I've… still got… an ace... up my...sleeve!" Naru shouted and pulled out the spell card. Kurama's eyes widened. She tried to prepare herself but she couldn't because of fatigue.

 **"Abandoned Line 'Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station'!"** Naru decelerated.

 **Hakugyokurou**

Yukari's eyes widened when she heard the spell card name. She hadn't thought that Naru would use this spell card. She had shown this spell card to Naru to impress her. When Naru had seen it is she had declared that she wanted this spell card as well. And Yukari had taught her. It took her a few days but, in the end, she had managed to do it.

Yuyuko looked at Yukari.

"You taught her that spell card?" she asked. She was amused and surprised at the same time. Yukari nodded.

"Not my fault that… Naru wanted to learn it," Yukari responded, wiping a tear from her eyes, which had appeared from a laugh. Yuyuko sighed.

"Honestly. You're the worst mother I've ever met," Yuyuko said with a small smile.

 **Back to the fight**

Kurama's eyes widened when a train **(A/N: Kurama doesn't know what a train is, but for the sake of clarity I write train. I'm just lazy)** emerged from the gap. Kurama wanted to move away but she failed and fell on her knee. She gasped for air and saw how the train was coming at her. She managed to look at Naru, who was smiling. But it wasn't a smile of victory which said that she had won. It was different. This smile meant that Naru understood her. And Kurama understood Naru.

Kurama closed her eyes and smiled.

"You won...mistress..." Kurama said to herself and then the train hit her. She flew with the train dozens of meters before the train exploded in a big fireball. Naru gasped for air.

"That was a fight...Kurama-chan..." she said to herself. Naru felt her strength left her. She then started to fall onto her back.

 _"Kuso… I don't have… strength..."_ she thought. But when she thought she was about to fall onto the ground, someone caught her and gently placed her onto the ground. Naru opened her eyes slightly and saw her mom. Yukari smiled.

"Everything is fine. Rest now. You deserve it," Yukari said. Naru drifted into darkness. She couldn't take much more.

Yukari gently picked up Naru and looked at Ran who was holding Kurama in her arms.

"Looks like you found family Ran~" Yukari said playfully. Ran just huffed and shrugged her shoulders. Yukari chuckled and opened a gap to take them back home. They deserved rest.

 **Few weeks later, Yukari house**

Naru's eyes opened and she gasped for air. She rose from her futon but then the pain in her side stopped her. She winced and looked at herself. She was wearing just a white yukata. Also, her body was covered in bandages. She moved her arms and fingers to see how she felt. She was still in massive pain. Then, the doors opened, revealing Ran with a bowl and towel.

Ran noticed Naru and ran to her.

"Naru-sama! You shouldn't be getting up yet!" Ran lay her onto her back.

"Sorry. About the fight, what happened? Did I win?" Naru asked. Ran was going to answer but a gap opened, revealing Yukari who was resting on it.

"Hi, Naru-chan how are you feeling~?" she asked with a playful smile.

"I feel like I've been hit by a few trains at the same time and then hit again by several Fantasy Seals from Reimu-san," she whined. Yukari chuckled from behind her fan.

"That's understandable. After the fight you displayed with Kurama-chan, I'm shocked that you woke up so fast. I thought you would sleep for a month at least," Yukari said, in mocking surprise. Naru groaned.

"Anyway what about the fight? Did I win?" she asked impatiently. Yukari sighed and smiled.

"You won. Barely, but it's a win nonetheless. Also, Kurama is awake as well. She regenerated faster than you," Yukari said. Naru sighed with relief. She was happy knowing that everything had gone well. Yukari then snapped her fingers and another gap opened. From it Kurama emerged in her outfit.

Naru tried to stand up but surprisingly both Ran and Kurama stopped her.

"You should rest now. You need it," Kurama said with voice full of care and a gentle smile. But before anyone could say something more, Yukari clapped a few times, taking everyone's attention. They looked at her.

"Seeing that Naru is very eager to move, help her move to the room Ran prepared. We're going to make this shikigami contract. Ran go and check if everything is prepared. Kurama bring Naru to the room. You know where it is," Yukari said and disappeared. Kurama then helped Naru stand up and lead her to the room. When they were at the place, Naru turned to Kurama.

"Thanks, Kurama," Naru said before they entered. She smiled at her. Kurama snickered.

"No problem. This fight showed me who I really was. Just a mindless beast, without purpose in life. I was like a wild animal in a cage. Well… I have been sealed three times… so… anyway! Thank you, Naru-sama," Kurama said with a slight blush. Naru smiled and hugged Kurama with thearm that was resting on her.

"No problem. If you ever have a problem, talk with me. I will do everything to help you," she said. Kurama smiled and opened the door. Inside it was dark and with only a few candles placed in circles enlightening the room. There was also Yukari sitting with closed eyes. She opened them.

"Kurama, place Naru here and you sit in front of her," Yukari said. She pointed. Kurama did as Yukari said. She placed Naru and then sat down. Yukari then removed Kurama yukata slightly, revealing a part of Kurama's breast. Naru blushed slightly and tried to hide it but both Yukari and Kurama didn't notice it. Yukari took a small bowl with ink and started painting a seal between Kurama's breasts, where her heart was.

The seal looked like a ying-yang symbol but it was looked like a flame instead of a ball and there were dots around it. The tail of the symbol was moving down Kurama's torso. After Yukari finished, she placed the same seal on Naru.

"The seal on your body will transfer part of your soul to each other. Thanks to it, you can understand each others feelings and find each other, regardless of distance and dimension. The seal can be broken only if one of you die, so it's permanent." Yukari said, once she had finished.

"Normally there only one seal is required, on the person who will became the shikigami, but Naru doesn't know how to perform this, so interference of a third person is needed. Then the contract is performed between three people and, because I will do it, the seal on Naru will ensure that this contract will be between you two, not between me and Kurama," Yukari explained.

Both Naru and Kurama nodded. Yukari looked at both of them.

"Are you both ready?" she asked. They nodded. Yukari then started to recite incantations. Soon the seal on the ground and around Naru and Kurama start shining with orange light. The candles started to fade slowly. Soon Yukari clapped her hand together.

Naru and Kurama winced when they felt how part of them was taken from them. They saw how orange and red spirits flew around each other, forming a Ying Yang orb. Naru eyes widened from the performance. Soon part of Naru and Kurama flew into the respective person. Naru felt her body enlightened with red color and Kurama with orange. Naru saw the seal on her torso fade. The last candle faded away and the room was dark. Naru then gasped for air.

Suddenly sunlight entered, illuminating the room. Both Naru and Kurama looked at each other and smiled. Naru bowed.

"I'm Naru Yakumo, Heiress of the Border, I'm looking forward to work with you," she said. Kurama bowed.

"I'm Kurama. Former Kyuubi no Yoko and now your shikigami. I'm in your care," Kurama said and smiled. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship and maybe later, something more.

 **Omake (I forget to write it earlier)**

Wiz: "Power. That's what defines strength when a fight or war is going to happen."

 **Boomstick: "And these combatants are literately pure power houses!"**

Wiz: "Naru Yakumo, Youkai of Bourders"

 **Boomstick: "And Kurama, demon nine tailed fox! He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick!"**

Wiz: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to decide who will win this duel."

 **Boomstick: "Wait! What!? Not a Death Battle?!"**

Wiz: "Apparently not this time Boomstick"

 **Boomstick: "Oh, well. I hope at least this will be a match to remember!"**

 **(About Naru Yakumo)**

Wiz: "Konoha. Village in Element Nation which is proud of their will of fire and spirit of fight."

 **Boomstick: "They are so proud that their pride could reach the HEAVEN!"**

Wiz: "But their pride is not empty. The village survived the Three Great Shinobi Wars, betrayals and two attacks of Kyuubi, the Demon Nine-tail Fox."

 **Boomstick: "Wait, are we talking about Kyuubi or Naru?!"**

Wiz: "About Naru but the beginning of the story began in the same dimension."

 **Boomstick: "Ohh, ok. Anyway! In the second attack of Kyuubi, the Fox was sealed in a child, named Naru Uzumaki."**

Wiz: "She was an orphan, like many other children after the Kyuubi attack. But she got far worse time. The villagers treated her as Kyuubi and turned her life into a nightmare. Through five years, she was stabbed, poisoned, drowned and hurt with countless methods."

 **Boomstick: "And she still survived. Talk about a tough childhood."**

Wiz: "In one of the attacks, she was surrounded and then she activated her power. The Manipulation of Boundaries."

 **Boomstick: "Hey! Don't we have one person already who has the same power?!"**

Wiz: "That's right. Yukari Yakumo found Naru in Gensokyo. But Yukari also saw everything that had happened that day when Naru activated her power. Nobody knows how Yukari found out about the power."

 **Boomstick: "Anyway. Yukari found her and decided to teach her her own art. Talk about luck!"**

Wiz: "But that came with a price. Yukari turned Naru into a youkai, explaining that a human body would not be able to withstand the power. After turning Naru into youkai, Yukari began training Naru in art of danmaku."

 **Boomstick: "Or in other words, fire thousands of bullets at your enemy to blow shit out of him! I can tell, I want a gun that can shoot so many bullets!"**

Wiz: "Naru's training took four years and after those years she was quite skilled in the art. She could fire thousands of bullets in different shapes and also create her own spell cards which are similar to Yukari. In her arsenal are spell card like Evil Spirit 'Temple of Border', Border Sign 'Border Between Straight And Curve' and few more."

 **Boomstick: "But one of my favorites is Abandoned Line 'Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station'! Which is literally throwing a fucking train at your opponent's face!"**

Wiz: "But even with the training, Naru has weaknesses. Her manipulation of boundaries is still lacking in experience and opening the gaps tire her greatly. She is also hot-headed and rushes at the enemy without a plan."

 **Boomstick: "But even so, she is pretty tough. Surviving what a normal kid wouldn't have in her childhood made her body stronger and more resistant to pain, poison, bleeding and fire. Even without experience, this kid is a tough enemy because of her persistence."**

Naru: "I will win."

 **(About Kyuubi)**

Wiz: "The history of Elemental Nation is written with bloody letters."

 **Boomstick: "War raged over the land even before chakra was discovered. Finally one guy, or rather woman, took things in her own hands and ate the Chakra fruit which give her control over it. Damn, this woman just ate fruit from a God tree. Talk about determination."**

Wiz: "After that she soon gave birth to two sons; Hagoromo and Hamura. We will avoid talking about the history of the second one and concentrate on the first one, Hagoromo."

 **Boomstick: "But we must mention that he and his brother fought with Ten-tails and Hagoromo become his prison, also called jinchūriki and become some-sort of demigod."**

Wiz: "Using this technique he split his power of ten-tail into nine different tail beasts, one of which was Kurama, the Nine Tail Fox!"

 **Boomstick: "At the beginning she was small, but after a few hundred years, she was as big as a mountain and could annihilate this mountain with just a swing of her tail. Talk about raging fox!"**

Wiz: "Kurama was roaming over the Nation, causing destruction without purpose. And after some time she was captured in an illusion by Madara who used her to destroy Konoha."

 **Boomstick: "But the plan backfired in his face when he was defeated by Hashirama and his wood technique. Especially his Wooden Buddha! Talk about force of enlightening!"**

Wiz: "After that she was sealed in Hashirama wife, Mito Uzumaki."

 **Boomstick: "Well, the seal which she was closed was… a little overkill. Because, who the hell holds you with chains and impales you with metal bars!?"**

Wiz: "After Mito's death, she was sealed in Kushina and later Naru. But even if she was sealed three times, it doesn't mean she was weak."

 **Boomstick: "She is the most powerful beast walking on the Continent! Her body is made of pure chakra, making her immortal and immune to disease and various kind of poison."**

Wiz: "She also possesses an almost infinite amount of chakra, and her stamina is also high. And her power is unbelievable, one swing of her tail with not even at full power can destroy mountains like houses of cards."

 **Boomstick: "She can also manipulate wind which she uses to give a powerful roar, sending everything backwards or destroying a huge portion of land."**

Wiz: "But her most powerful attack is Tail Beast Bomb. The power of it is like the power of 200 hydrogen bombs exploding."

 **Boomstick: "It's like having a nuclear bomb in your pocket, but more powerful. Talking about a bang!"**

Wiz: "But even so, she is not invincible. She is very weak against illusions, especially those made by Sharingan. She also is quite arrogant which makes her underestimate her opponents. Also her size is also weakness, and in that form she is slightly slow, making it hard to land a good hit on the enemy."

 **Boomstick: "But even so, she is one walking powerhouse! One wrong move and you are done."**

Kurama: **"I'm invincible!"**

Wiz "Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all."

 **Boomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTT- Ahh I mean it's for a DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEL!"**

 **Read fight scene**

 **KO!**

 **(Post duel)**

 **Boomstick: "What a crazy and awesome fight! Talk about winning with the rail!"**

Wiz: "While Kurama was far stronger than Naru and had much more experience in battle, her size and slow attacks turned the battle against her."

 **Boomstick: "Even her Tail Beast Bomb was used against her! Hell, that trick was awesome!"**

Wiz: "That's right. A gap can be used in such a way. Yukari Yakumo used this trick as well in her fights. Also danmaku has got one unique attribute. Being hit by this attack tires an enemy slightly. And being hit by full barrage of it, even the stamina of a Tail Beast couldn't stand against it."

 **Boomstick: "Also Naru was faster and surprisingly more cunning in this duel."**

Wiz: "But what decided the winning was determination and cunning. If Naru had used every spell card at the beginning she would have lose. But because she decided to not do it, it's gave her victory."

 **Boomstick: "In the end Kurama missed her train to the wining station."**

Wiz: "The winner is Naru Yakumo."

 **Boomstick: "Next time on Death Battle."**

Wiz: "To see the Death battle go to this link here → wiki/Gilgamesh_VS_Yukari_Yakumo"

 **Omake over**

 **Ok this chapter is ready. Phew! This is THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I checked. It is. Oh my god. The part when Kurama and Naru fight was very special for me. I felt the emotions which the heroes of the story felt, especially when they were understanding each other with the fist. This scene is very dear to me. I think I handled it pretty well.**

 **Later, I will update the spell cards at Naru's disposal so you can better understand them. But I think your imagination is good enough to imagine how they would work.**

 **Anyway write reviews, smash that Favorite and Fallow button and see you guys in next chapter. NerDeath out!**


	8. Extra Stage Naru Spell Cards

**Ok here are spell card which Naru posses. This chapter will be moved into the beginning if Naru will acquire new spell cards to don't spoil Naru strength.**

" **Evil Spirit** **'Disappearing of Yakumo Heir'** -denser version of Yukari Spirit away. Really just type Phantasm Stage Touhou and watch it. You will get idea. ''Cause it's just denser version of it.

Speed of Bullets: *****

Difficulty: ****

Grimoire of Marisa notes: I got feelings like I saw this before. But the speed it's different. And also there are much more bullets.

 **Border Sign 'Border Between Straight And Curve'** -Naru send straight lines of kunais and curves lines of big bubbles. Kunais are moving from top to bottom in straight lines with small gaps between them. Red Bubbles are moving in curve lines, like snakes. It's in 2D. Because it's easier to tell. In 3D Naru sending wall of straight forward kunais and bubbles are doing the same thing.

Speed of bullets(kunais):***

Speed of bullets(bubbles):****

Difficult: ********

Grimoire of Marisa notes: "This spell card is hard. The gaps are small and I barely made avoid being trapped between kunais and bubbles. I couldn't allow myself to be carefree here"

 **Evil Spirit 'Temple of Border'** -similar to Yukari "Evil Spirit 'Disappearing of Yakumo Heir' but slightly faster and in second stage of spell she fired bigger bullets. Also Laser move in opposite way, like for example in Yukari case.

Speed of Bullets: *****

Difficultly: ***

Grimoire of Marisa notes: "I could swear She just copy spell card. Like me ze*! But they are also different."

" **Devil Spirit 'Death from Opposite Sides'** – similar to Yukari **Sinister Spirits "Double Black Death Butterfly".** Naru send danmaku in shapes of butterflies and knives. When they stop they turn 90 degrees and move in horizontal way. When they reach the point they turn 180 degrees and move visibly faster. In the middle of returning the second wave is send.

Bullet Speed: *****

Difficulty: ********

Grimoire of Marisa notes: "Damn. This is nightmare. Yukair one was difficult but this is whole new level. I was force to use few bombs to save myself from being hit. If someone will get caught in the middle of this pattern, he or she is doomed."

 **Abandoned Line 'Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station':** Naru open large gap behind or next to her, depend how you look at it. From it train emerge and moves straight at enemy. The speed is about plus-minus 100km/h. That's how you winning the duel with the rail.

Difficulty: ******

Grimoire of Marisa notes: "Sweet… Another train stealer. I think Yukari taught her this spell card to her own amuse to see enemies of her daughter being squished by a train. Any advices? Don't stand in one place."


	9. Stage 7 Welcome to Konoha

**Hello there readers. This is NerDeath here with another chapter of 'Phantasmagoria in Konoha'. I saw you enjoyed yourself in the last chapter which really makes me happy.**

 **I had fun writing that chapter and here I present you another one. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Stage 7**

 **Welcome to Konoha**

 **Yakumo house, Gensokyo, One week later**

Naru was sitting in the garden, under a tree, drinking tea. She was thinking about Kurama. After the contract had been made she could feel the emotions of Kurama and Kurama could feel her emotions. But it wasn't something deep. It was merely to help them understand how both of them were feeling at the moment. If someone tried to hide something, the other person would sense it.

Naru looked at the horizon. She could almost see the whole of Gensokyo. She saw the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the Misty Lake and the Human Village. Even Reimu's shrine could be seen but it was really small, almost the size of an ant from this place. She was slightly bored. But Yukari didn't allow Naru to be bored.

Soon after the contract had been made, Yukari had decided to help Naru in mental training. Yukari had decided that although her magic skills were satisfying, her tactics and planning were low level. So Yukari had decided to change that. Making quizzes, playing shogi, mostly everything that required thinking, Yukari had forced her to do it. And Naru understood why.

Rushing at the enemy was never a good idea, unless you had a plan behind it. Yukari was training her to think quickly and precisely. Yukari had warned her that on the battlefield and almost every combat, one plan was not enough. Even a few plans could be not enough. Yukari knew this. That was why she was training Naru in the way of tactics and planning.

Sighing, Naru took another sip of her tea. The tree moved with the wind, making a few leaves fall from the branches and dance in the air. Suddenly a shadow fell on her. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw Kurama standing there with a smile. Naru smiled as well.

"How are you feeling, Kurama?" she asked. Kurama sighed with a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, I thought this would be bigger change, but it isn't. It's actually a little sad, that nothing has changed at all. I just… wish something would happen," Kurama said and sat next to Naru. She giggled and looked at her tea with thoughtful eyes.

"Soon enough, we will have a lot of things to do. Being in Konoha will be... different I assume," Naru said and took another sip. Kurama looked at her.

"How do you feel? About that… you know you will… take someone's life? I know I won't feel any different; I've already killed hundreds of them," Kurama said, with slight sadness in her voice. Naru raised her eyebrows and looked at Kurama.

"I guess nothing as well. Being a youkai, it's natural to kill humans in order to eat them. We need to kill them to survive. I think nothing will change. In the end, the stronger kill and eat the weaker," Naru said. Kurama looked at Naru but didn't do anything. Naru took a sip and looked at Kurama with a slightly annoyed expression.

"By the way. Why do you have such big boobs?! I want a piece of them!" Naru said. Kurama was surprised by this statement. She didn't know what to do. She was too confused. Naru started poking Kurama's breasts with an annoyed expression. Kurama moaned slightly.

"Naru…-sama, please… stop this!" she said. Naru was annoyed but stopped. Kurama took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"I'm sure yours will grow as well. You're only nine years old," she said with a slight blush.

"I know! But..." Naru mumbled something under her nose while looking at her breasts which were A, bordering B cup. She sighed and stood up. Kurama looked at her.

"I'm going to Mom's library. I want to read some books. Want to come as well?" Naru asked Kurama. She smiled and took empty tea cup.

"Ï will join you soon but first I will prepare tea for both of us," she smiled and left. Naru shrugged and used a gap to walk into the library.

 **With Yukari**

Yukari was reading newspapers which Chen had brought from Mayoiga. Aya didn't know where Yukari's house was so she always gave Chen one. Speaking of Chen, she was again in Mayoiga trying to convince the cats which were living there that she was the boss. Ran walked in with a towel in her hand.

"Yukari-sama, what should I prepare for today's dinner?" she asked.

Yukari looked at Ran, then started thinking. She smiled.

"Something tasty~" she said. Ran sweat dropped.

"You're not helping Yukari-sama," she said. Ran looked around and asked, "By the way, where is Naru-sama?"

Yukari thought a little.

"She is in the library reading. Kurama should be around somewhere," Yukari said, looking at the newspaper. Ran nodded and walked away, thinking about what to prepare for dinner. **(A/N: by the way, I totally forget about Hiashi. But he was eaten two years ago,** **Yukari thought it was another human like many more, she forget she kidnap him** **. So yep, he is dead.)**

The newspaper didn't have anything interesting on it, but Yukari was reading it just to kill time. She was still observing Konoha, but it's seemed like they had forgotten about her. Well, except Hokage. She knew that a few people wouldn't be happy to see her or Naru there, but that was not a problem. A few danmaku bullets and everything would be solved. Then Yukari started thinking.

Danmaku in Gensokyo worked as a projectile which would make an opponent feel tired and make him or her – mostly her – feel pain. But in one exception, this wasn't the way it worked.

Fights between Mokou and Kaguya were always bloody. Literally. They were always fighting without spell card rules, a fighting that turned nonlethal projectiles into dangerous bullets which could annihilate the body of opponents and a large portion of the surrounding area. Which created a question. Was danmaku lethal in Konoha and even in the whole of the Element Nation? Yukari needed to check this. She put down the newspaper and grabbed her things.

She opened a gap and left for the Element Nation.

 **Land of Fire, somewhere in the forest**

Yukari emerged from the gap and looked around. The area was covered in dense forest, the perfect place for hiding. She was searching for one thing. A guinea pig. And she was right next to one place where she could find one.

She walked a few meters calmly with her parasol open and without expression. Soon she was surrounded by bandits. She looked at them. They weren't wearing anything special, some old armor and clothes; nothing which danmaku couldn't pierce. They smiled perversely. Yukari sighed. Such disgusting creatures. They weren't even worth being called humans – just some trash – and Yukari was going to throw these trashes where they belonged.

One of the bandits moved to Yukari with a stupid smile.

"Well, pretty lady. It's unwise to be walking alone in such a dangerous places like this. Something bad could happen to a beautiful lady like you," the bandit said while licking his lips. Yukari was disgusted, she felt like throwing up. But she didn't show it. Instead she smiled.

"Ohhhh. And what could happen? Enlighten me then," Yukari said with a small smile. The bandit smiled wider and moved closer to Yukari. He moved his hand closer to Yukari to touch her boobs while saying.

"Well… For exam-!" He didn't finish as he saw his arm cut clean. He saw Yukari's expression change to a serious one. Soon, blood started leaking from his wound. He fell onto his knees, crying from pain. Nobody moved. They hadn't seen what had just happened. They had only seen some blurred movement.

Yukari moved her free arm horizontally with straight fingers, like her hand was a sword. She looked with disgust at the bandit before her.

"Don't you even touch me you meat bag. I won't be touched by such a low life form such as you," she said and snapped her fingers. Suddenly gaps opened around her. The bandits panicked and were ready to run, but from the gaps, ropes emerged, grabbing every bandit. None escaped. Everyone was captured.

Yukari looked at them with disgust and prepared to fire danmaku. She decided to look at how the shape and power mattered here. The first two bandits were placed in front of her. She created two kunais. She fired the first one, which had been created with her full force. The kunai cut through the bandit like hot knife through butter. Then she fired the second one at the second bandit.

Here, the kunai hit the bandit in the chest but didn't cut through him. But still it was deep. Only the ring at the end could be seen. Yukari frowned. The second one had been created with minimal energy so that even Cirno's bullet were stronger. And to deal such damage. She looked at the others and experimented with different shapes of bullets.

When she was done, she looked at place. What was left from the bodies were only limbs and a large pool of blood. The scene looked like it was from some kind of horror. She came to the conclusion that even bullets with minimal force could be lethal. Also, shape mattered. Bullets like kunais or bullets with sharp ends cut easily through the body and probably even armor. Bullets in the shape of spheres exploded. The strength of the explosion was measured by its size and how much power was in the bullet.

If big bubbles had a lot of energy it could easily destroy a tree and maybe even building. And humans as well. Bubbles with a low amount of energy created smaller explosion but enough to tear off limbs if it struck, for example, in the knee.

Yukari had to tell this to Naru, so she could be careful while using danmaku here. She opened a gap and left the scene.

 **Yukari's house, library**

Naru was sitting on the chair with a book in hand. Next to her was a small table with a candle, the only source of light. Naru was reading a book about Gensokyo's bestiary, and the best source was the Gensokyo Chronicle. Every species and every person was written down here. What was interesting Naru right now were oni. She found two specific people: Suika Ibuki and Yuugi Hoshiguma. Those two were examples of oni.

She wanted to meet Suika. Going by the book Suika was either in Heaven, on the Youkai Mountain or in the Hakurei Shrine. In her free time, Naru would find her. That was her plan. Other than that, she was reading about their powers and abilities. While Yuugi and Suika were almost equal in raw power, Suika was much stronger in danmaku. Also her ability was powerful as well.

But she also found out that Suika preferred to drink rather than to fight. Which could save Naru from a lot of trouble, because Naru got the feeling that she would lose miserably. Naru sighed and looked around. The room was dark and filled with bookshelves with various books made through time.

Suddenly the doors opened, making the room a little lighter. Naru saw Kurama entering with two cups of tea. Kurama put the tea on table and sat next to Naru on the second chair which Naru had prepared earlier.

"Found something interesting, Naru-sama?" Kurama asked. She smiled. Naru nodded and gave her the book with the page on Suika.

"Found an interesting oni living on the surface. I think she would be great company to talk but I think I wouldn't stand drinking with her," Naru chuckled. Kurama chuckled as well.

"True. I heard from Ran that Suika is a very (?) heavy drinker. Only other oni and a few youkais could compete with her," Kurama said. Naru nodded in acknowledgment. In the end, Yukari wouldn't allow her drink right now. She guessed she would be able to do so, when she passed the ninja exam.

Naru knew about Konoha's system. Yukari had explained everything that she didn't know to her. Which brought a small frown to Naru's face; Naru couldn't use chakra. Even if she knew, theoretically, how to do it, she couldn't. Her body was different. She didn't have chakra in her body. Her body was used to magic and magic alone.

But Naru didn't care. Instead of chakra she had got something much better. Naru stopped thinking about Konoha. She still had two years before she could attempt to the Academy. **(A/N: I remember now that students start it when they are about six or seven. I have decided that Naru will start attempting it in the last year. Why, Naru will explain later:))**

Naru looked forward into the darkness, thinking. She was wondering how things were in Konoha. Not that she really cared, but the curiosity was there. Kurama looked at Naru.

"You look bored. How about match of shogi?" she said. Naru looked at her and, with small smile, nodded.

Both of them were playing in the library drinking tea. In the middle of the game, Yukari emerged from a gap.

"I see you're having a good time~" she said. Both Naru and Kurama looked at her, slightly surprised. She chuckled but soon became serious. Naru felt the atmosphere change.

"Naru I want to warm you about something. I just visited the Element Nation to see how danmaku would work. And it's deadly; even when I was making bullets with minimal power it was still lethal. The sharp ones were cutting armor and flesh with ease and small balls were exploding with enough strength to rip off limbs. Maybe your danmaku won't be so powerful but still, be careful. You don't want to kill someone by accident, do you~?" Yukari said with a smile at the end.

Naru sweat dropped but nodded. This was important knowledge. It would probably be useful when she was doing training with other teammates. If they would like to train with her or vice versa. But that probably won't happen. Yukari left both Naru and Kurama. They looked at each other.

"So...where we stopped?" Kurama asked. She looked at game board. Naru also looked.

"We stopped when I was killing your general," she said with a smirk. Kurama opened her mouth with shock. She started arguing with Naru, which lead to a laugh from both of them in the end.

Later that day, Yukari was teaching Naru about the Element Nation as a whole, about various environments, especially of different Hidden Villages and many more. Kurama was also teaching Naru how to protect herself against illusions but Yukari said that both Naru and herself were immune to illusions because of their ability to manipulate boundaries.

Yukari also said to Naru that if someone asked how she opened gaps, she must say it's her blood limit or Kekkei Genkai. It would save her a lot of trouble. Meanwhile, Naru also taught Kurama danmaku. She was surprised when Kurama was learning really fast, like it was her second nature. Kurama was surprised as well. Ran taught her her spell cards. Ran explained that if they are both Kitsune, it would be alright for them to have the same spell cards. Kurama was grateful for this and accepted Ran's help.

And so two years of preparing, learning, dueling and mostly visiting different people, passed quickly.

 **Two years later, Yakumo house, garden**

Naru, Yukari, Kurama, Ran and Chen were standing in the garden, talking. Today was the day when Naru would leave Gensokyo (?) and go back to Konoha. Surprisingly it had been her own decision. Naru had promised that afterwards she would become the leader of the village and she would open a gap so that both Gensokyo and Konoha could live together.

Naru had become much stronger in the past two years. She could reach Yukari's chin without standing on her toes. She still was wearing her clothes which hadn't changed at all. Kurama's outfit hadn't changed either. She still was wearing that yukata which was barely covering her breasts. Naru's breasts were also bigger. She finally had fine, healthy C-cup breasts. Naru was glad about that. She had feared she would be as flat as hell.

 **Yukari was hugging Naru.**

"Remember to behave yourself up there. I don't want you to stain the honor of Yakumo. Also beat the shit out of everyone who are assholes to you. You have my permission to eat them~" she said. Yukari smiled. Naru chuckled nervously. Kurama and Ran sweat dropped at this. Chen was sitting in Ran's tails, playing with them. Like always.

Then a gap opened, revealing the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Naru was surprised when she saw them. Flandre immediately flew straight into Naru when she saw her.

"Guah!" Naru yelped when Flandre collided with her stomach. Both of them flew a few meters away. Yukari was looking at the scene with a dreamy smile.

"They are so young~ Ufufufuf~ Flandre~ don't break Naru~!" Yukari said. Remilia sweat dropped, as well as the rest of them. That woman was unbelievable. Remilia sighed.

"So it's today huh? It will be a little lonely for Flandre. Marisa hardly ever comes to us, except when she is stealing Patche's books," Remilia said.

"That's true. Imouto-sama is really attached to Naru-san. She is one of the few people who I can stand," Sakuya said. Remilia looked at Sakuya and couldn't help but remember her vision which appeared in her head two years ago. Through this time, her fate hadn't change. It didn't help that Sakuya had been helping Naru through these two years as well.

Flandre and Naru were back to their feet and were talking with everyone. Remilia talked with Naru.

"Naru come with me for a second. There is something I want to ask you in private," she said. Remilia gestured. She took the parasol from Sakuya and walked away, with Naru behind her. When they were alone, Remilia turned to Naru, with a serious face.

"Naru, what are your feelings forwards Sakuya?" Naru was surprised about this question. She hadn't expected to hear that. Naru looked at Remilia. She hadn't seen such a serious face, ever. This was the first time that Remilia had been so serious in her presence.

"Why...Why do you ask...me such question?" Naru was nervous. She didn't know what was going on. Why had Remilia asked her such question? Remilia looked at Naru.

"Two years ago, I saw how the fate of Sakuya changed. I could easily change it, but seeing her face, her smile, which was a true smile of happiness, I didn't do it. And what's more, you are involved in it. Because of you, her fate changed!" Remilia shouted with anger at the end. Naru took a few steps back. Naru could tell that Remilia was angry.

"Remilia-san, please calm down." Naru tried to calm her down but Remilia ignored it.

"Naru Yakumo answer to my question! What are your feelings to Sakuya! And don't even LIE!" Remilia threatened. In her hand her weapon, Gungnir, appeared. Naru was shocked. She saw how Remilia's aura was flying around in vicious flame. Naru stopped and finally responded.

"I… I respect her!" she shouted. Remilia raised her eyebrows and calmed down a little but still Gungnir was in her hand.

"I respect her. Sakuya is an amazing person. I was amazed at her style, her good appearance, her loyalty. She helped me when she explained the life of a youkai to me. That's why I respect her. But I don't know if I've got deeper feelings for her! I don't know. If I had to comment on thesefeelings for her, it would be friendship!" Naru shouted. She was covered in sweat because of the aura and felt like she would break from shock.

Remilia looked at Naru and sighed. Her weapon, her aura vanished. Everything was back to normal. Naru looked at Remilia who was smiling at her.

"I see. That's good. Sakuya you can show yourself now," Remilia said with smile. Naru didn't know what Remilia was talking about, when she saw Sakuya walking from behind the house. Her eyes widened when she saw her here.

"What is it, Ojou-sama?" Sakuya asked. Naru didn't know if she had heard the conversation between herself and Remilia.

"You heard everything right?" the vampire said. Sakuya just nodded. Remilia shrugged with a smile.

"I see. And what is your opinion, Sakuya?" she said. Remilai looked at Sakuya. She took a deep breath.

"I'm happy that Naru thinks of me as a friend. Not many people or youkais treat me as a friend. I'm conflicted. If someone would ask me what I want, I would without question, without second thoughts, respond: to serve Ojou-sama. But right now, it's strange. I'm feeling a strange feeling inside me. This feeling has been building for the past few years. I don't know when it began. It's making me doubt what I want. I can't say what I want. On the one side, I still want to serve Ojou-sama. But on the other hand, I want something else. But I can't name it," Sakuya said, clenching her hand.

Naru eyes widened. Remilia was smiling sadly. Remilia flew on Sakuya and gave her a warm hug.

"I know what you want, Sakuya. I know about your feelings. I can name it. I can show you were it will lead. But it's your decision. I won't force you to do anything. You're my precious Sakuya. One of the few people which are close to my heart. What I want is the best for you. So tell me. Tell me your desire which is at the bottom of your heart and I will gladly fulfil it. So Sakuya, what do you want?" Remilia asked, with warmth and care in her voice.

Sakuya couldn't help but start crying. She hugged Remilia back and was crying her tears out. Naru was standing there speechless. Everyone else there knew what was going on but they knew to not interfere. Remilai had talked about it with Yukari a few weeks ago.

After twenty minutes of crying, Sakuya wiped out the tears and smiled. She was happy but also sad.

"Don't cry Sakuya. I'm not angry at you. Whatever road you choose I will always there to help you. So don't cry… It's not... for you… to cry..." Remilia said, holding back her own tears. Sakuya finally calmed down and looked at Naru. She didn't know what to say to Sakuya.

"Naru-san, for now on I will be in your care," Sakuya bowed and smiled. Naru didn't know what to say. She was surprised.

"Come on Naru, answer her," Remilia said with a smirk. Naru scratched her head nervously and looked back at Sakuya.

"Well… I didn't expect that. But..." Naru took a deep breath and smiled. "Please take care of me," she said. Sakuya nodded happily. Remilia looked at this with a sad smile but didn't say anything. Soon a gap opened next to her and Yukari emerged slightly. She looked at the scene and then at Remilia.

"Are you really fine with this? We're talking about Sakuya of course. Won't you miss her?" Yukari asked, concerned about Remilia. She smiled.

"I will be fine. I rely too much on her. It's time for her to be truly happy. It's the best thing which a master can give to his servant," Remilia walked away, leaving Yukari alone. She saw this and smiled with closed eyes.

"It's like you, Remi," Yukari said and vanished into the gap.

After that, Remilia told everyone what had happen. Everyone was surprised, especially Flandre and Kurama. Flandre and Patchouli asked Remilia whether she was sure about that. She only pointed at Sakuya, who was smiling with true happiness. Then they understood why Remilia had decided to do so.

After saying goodbyes and hugging with everyone, Yukari opened the gap and Naru, Kurama and Sakuya left for Konoha. Remilia was watching Sakuya disappear with a small tear in her eye.

"I hope you will find happiness," Remilia said to herself and left soon after with the rest, via a gap. After that only Yukari, Ran and Chen were left in the garden.

"Ran prepare things. We're going to Konoha," Yukari said. Ran looked shocked and surprised.

"Yu-yukari-sama? What are you planning?" Ran asked. Chen was looking at Ran and Yukari, surprised as well.

"Gensokyo is fine and we need some vacations, some LONG vacations so for a few years, we will move to Konoha~" Yukari said with a big grin. Ran and Chen had their eyes and mouths wide open. Yukari just chuckled and walked away, leaving the two shocked shikigami behind.

 **Konoha, midday**

A gap opened near the main gate to Konoha. From it, Naru, Kurama and Sakuya emerged. They looked around at the forest and the gate. Nobody had noticed them so they were fine. They walked to the gate, when a shinobi stopped them.

"Stop, state your business in Konoha," he demanded. Kurama looked annoyed and Sakuya was looking on expressionlessly. Naru gave Kurama an invisible sign to calm down. She then looked at the shinobi.

"We would like to join the village. Is this possible?" Naru asked. The shinobi looked at them and nodded. After filling the papers, he showed them the way to Hokage's tower. They thanked him and they moved on. A lot of people were looking at them with curiosity but mostly at Kurama and her *cough*assets*cough*. (A/N: She can hide her tails and fox ears)

Naru could see that mostly men were looking at them with perverted eyes. Women were jealous but they ignored them. After they reached Hokage's tower, they were allowed to visit him.

"Enter," a voice said. They walked in and Hokage looked at them. He measured them with calculative eyes but he looked completely calm. He wasn't called Hokage for nothing.

"So, how can I help you?" he asked, when they were standing before them.

"We would like to join the village and your shinobi force. Well me mostly. Sakuya, Kurama what about you two?" Naru asked them. Sakuya and Kurama shook their head in negative. They didn't need to be in the shinobi force. Naru smiled.

"Well, then two of us," Naru said. Hokage nodded.

"I see. Well, I don't have anything against it but you will be need to attend the Academy. You will be assigned with those who are in their final year. Your teacher will be Umino Iruka. Also, here are the keys to your new home, because I can guess you're new here. You will start classes in one week. I think that' all. Just fill these document and you're free to go," Hokage gave them papers to fill. After that's done they left and went to their new house.

It was a small mansion, like those who you could find in clan campus, but it was old and slightly destroyed by time. The three girl were looking at this rather nervously.

"Well… when we renovate it, this house should be quite comfortable..." Naru said slightly confused, nervous and with slightly smile. Sakuya and Kurama sighed. Naru cracked and her head was covered in dark clouds.

"I'm good for nothing...right" Naru mumbled to herself. Kurama and Sakuya chuckled nervously with sweatdrop. Well they could disagree but… seeing Naru in this state was slightly...funny. After that they got to work.

In the meantime, Yukari, Ran and Chen appeared. Naru was shocked and asked them what the reason was for their visit. When Yukari explained, Naru could only frown and shake her head and mumbled that this was so like her mom. With their help they turned the old house into a very rich building. A few people who passed by asked themselves if some kind new clan was living there.

 **In academy, day of enrolling**

Iruka walked into the class. Like always, it was in a total mess. He tried to calm down the class but without effect. A vein popped on his forehead and, making one hand sign, his head became bigger.

 **"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!"** he shouted. This turned the class into a silent room. Even a graveyard was louder.

"Everyone, we have one new student in our class. Girls, please enter," he motioned to the doors. The doors opened revealing one girl. She had a pale orange dress and hat, parasol in hand and a fan. She had long blond hair with orange ribbons on them and golden eyes.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Naru Yakumo. It's nice to meet you all," Naru smiled. The rest didn't know this but the most powerful girl had just entered the classroom. Iruka looked at her.

"I think this is going to be a weird last year," he thought. He sighed. He didn't know how right he was.

 **Ok that's it. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any question I am happy to answer. But I won't answer any questions which could spoil the story. Anyways, smash that Favorite and Follow button and write the review. NerDeath Out!**


	10. Stage 8 Academy Time

**Hello there readers! I hope you had hoped for more and here it is. The new chapter of your favorite story. Last time, our heroines was introduced to class.**

 **Stage 8**

 **Academy Time**

 **Konoha, Academy**

Everyone was looking at the girl in front of them. Her face was slightly hidden behind the fan, but some could see that she was smiling. Some were suspicious, because they didn't know why someone would be enrolled in to the last year to their class. Others ignored her and tried to pretend that they were interested.

Iruka looked at Naru with a smile and gestured to the class.

"Introduce yourself. What are you hobbies, likes?" he said. Iruka then grabbed a book to prepare himself quickly for the lesson. Naru nodded with a smile and turned back to the class. But before she said anything she was thinking.

"Yare, Yare. What to say. Reveal my strength or pretend to be girl with more money than brain. (Sigh) I think that the second option should be good, but how am I supposed to say that I can't use chakra. Lie? Perhaps. Or illness? Maybe some kind of wound. That could work. The youkai body healed leaving small, almost invisible scars. That should work."

"Naru? Are you alright?" Iruka asked. Naru looked at him with slight surprise and smiled.

"Yeah. I think I'm just a little nervous," she answered. She then turned her gaze back to class, with a small smile.

"As I said previously, I'm Naru Yakumo. My hobbies are danmaku. I like my family, shikigami and cat. I dislike arrogance, people with more pride than brain and some peoples. I think that's all," she said. Naru looked like she had tried to say something but in the end she didn't. One person raised his hand. Naru looked at him with a smile and a questioning face.

"What is a shikigami?" the person asked. Naru smiled like she had got more money than a friend.

"A servant."

"A servant?" the person asked once again. Naru nodded happily.

"A servant. Like a maid or something like that,"Naru said and pointed. Everyone started whispering between themselves. Naru could hear comments like 'she must be rich', 'I'm jealous', 'she must have more money than brain', 'she doesn't look strong'. Naru smiled mentally. Everything was going perfectly. Iruka groaned and pinched his nose. He clapped a few times.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Everyone calm down," Iruka said, calming down the class. He turned to Naru and pointed at a seat at the end of the class which was free.

"You can sit there." Naru smiled and she ran careless to her seat , her smile never leaving her face. A few people raised their eyebrows at this but they just shook their heads. After Naru had sat down, Iruka started his lesson. Naru meanwhile smiled to herself because she was in a place where she could observe everyone without anyone noticing.

She opened a small gap behind her fan and looked through it. She saw a few people who caught her eye. First was a boy with brown hair and animal fangs, which she saw when he yawned. He had two tattoos on each check which were similar to fangs. His nails were slightly similar to an animal. He wore a gray jacket with fur on his hood and on his sleeves. He was also wearing standard sandals which exposed only his toes.

The next person was also a boy. He had brown hair as well but it was longer than the previous boy. He had his hair in a ponytail, which looked slightly amusing; like a fruit of some kind. Pineapple probably. Naru thought she would like to have meat with pineapple pieces.

The boy looked sleepy and probably didn't want to be here. His cloths were a gray jacket with short sleeves and under it was a T-shirt with green lines. He also had brown pants. Naru thought that this person was extremely lazy, and looking at his appearance it was true.

The next person was a boy with raven black hair made into a short ponytail. He had black eyes and a serious expression. He wore a blue blouse which had short sleeves, with a white-red symbol, which looked like a fan. He also wore short white pants. On his legs were bandages but it didn't look like he was hurt or anything like that.

Naru then closed the gap. It would do for now. Only these three people were interesting. She also saw a girl with dark-blue hair and lavender eyes but she didn't pay attention to her right now. Turning her gaze back to Iruka, she saw how he was explaining to the class what chakra was. Naru decided to take a nap and wake up when something interesting was happening.

 **Sometimes later**

Naru woke up to the bell ringing. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She had had a good nap and it was not nice to be woken up. She yawned and looked around with sleepy eyes, but she didn't see anything interesting, except one thing.

She saw how a mob of girls were standing in a circle, looking at a raven-haired boy. She could ignore it, if not for the fact they were looking at him like some kind of god. Naru rubbed her eyes again and, grabbing her fan and parasol, she walked to the girls with a small smile.

A girl noticed her and scowled slightly. Naru kept her smile.

"What are you girls doing? Something funny?" she asked and looked at girls with curiosity. They looked at themselves and one girl stepped forward to explain.

"You see that boy, sitting alone near the window?" She pointed and Naru looked in that direction to see the boy. She nodded.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is so cool. Top grades, the best in class, excellent in taijutsu and ninjutsu. He is walking perfection," the girl said. On her face appeared a blush and a strange smile; a perverted smile, Naru could say. Other girls were in a similar state. Inside, Naru was shocked and slightly disturbed that they were paying such attention to the boy. Was this what puberty do?

But outside, Naru still had her smile.

"So, he is good?" she said bluntly. The girls' expressions changed immediately and every one of them moved so close to Naru that she used her fan to separate herself from them. Naru saw that they were angry.

"Good? Good?! He is perfect!" one of them shouted.

"Nobody can match him!"

"Don't say such things bluntly!"

Naru was sweating. She hadn't expected these girls to react in such a way. She wondered if this boy got any more 'faith', whether he would be turned into a god. Naru knew that youkai could turn into gods if they got enough faith, but she wasn't sure about humans. She hadn't heard of anybody who was human to be turned into a god.

Naru chuckled nervously.

"So-Sorry..." Naru said, unsure what to expect. Would they stop or throw themselves at her? She could try to work out a few options. But the girls just scowled at her and got back to admiring their 'perfection'. Naru mentally sighed but she kept her smile. She would like to keep her mask till the end. She went back to her seat and started thinking.

The problem was chakra. How could you explain that you can't use chakra? Just say it.

 **Imagination**

Naru walked to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I can't use chakra."

"Then we have a problem," he responded.

 **End of imagination**

Naru shocked her head. That wouldn't do. Definitely. Maybe she should talk with Hokage. But this would have the same problem.

 **Imagination**

Naru walked to Hokage who was sitting in his office. He looked at her curiously.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hokage, I can't use chakra."

"Then we have a problem," he responded.

 **End of Imagination**

Naru titled her head with confusion. She couldn't think of any ideas to deal with it. She crossed her arms with confusion and she started thinking intensively. Maybe talking with Hokage would be the best. She sighed and hit her head on the desk. She would deal with it later.

 **Later that day**

Naru eyes twitched with anger. Right now she and her class were outside. Iruka and his assistance Mizuki had decided that they would train in throwing kunais and shurikens. Naru was angry because she would need to hold back greatly here. She could hit bullseyes even if she threw the projectiles without care.

Iruka was telling them the rules.

"Ok, me and Mizuki will give you five shurikens and kunais. Each one of you will throw them at the dummies. Areas close to vital points of the body are marked with red dots. You will throw them from this white line which is 20 meters from the dummies. The max point you can get is 1000. Hitting each vital point is worth 100 points. Now let's start. Kiba, Shino, Ino. You're first," Iruka called them.

Each got kunais and shurikens and started throwing them. Shino was doing a fine job and in the end, he scored 738 points. Kiba was slightly worse and scored 682. Ino was the worst from this three and scored 627 points.

"Ok, let's move to the next three. Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke. Your turn." Naru decided to look careful at these three. First was Sakura. She looked rather weak and her stance… crying to heaven for vengeance… it was so bad. In the end she scored 650 points. Slightly better than Ino. She shouted with joy and started cat-fight with Ino, telling her she was better.

Both of them started 'arguing' but nobody paid them any attention. Next was Shikamaru. He grabbed the tools and mumbled something.

"What a drag..." He sighed and threw them, getting a score of 692. He didn't care about it and walked away with hands in pocket. He soon laid down on the ground and started napping. Naru would probably do the same, if not for Sasuke who was throwing the projectiles. She wanted to see what was perfect about this person that made the girls act like they had.

Even now, the girls were shouting for Sasuke, cheering for him. He didn't care about their shouting. What he wanted was to be quiet and concentrate. He got into a stance and started throwing kunais. Every one of them was near bullseye, giving him top place with 899. He smirked and with his hands in his pocket, he walked away. The girls started squeaking and shouting how cool he was. Naru sighed but she hid behind her fan. She couldn't believe that these girl were so… fan-girlish. Iruka then called her, Choji and someone who Naru didn't bother to remember. First was the boy. He threw his projectiles and gained points worth 634.

Next was Choji. Naru was surprised that even with his body he could throw quite well. His throwing gave him a score of 656. Naru was really surprised. Then it was Naru's turn. She hung her parasol on her left arm and put her fan in her left hand as well. Mizuki give her the projectiles but gave her a glance, like he suspected something. Naru only gave him her brightest smile, which made him roll his eyes.

Grabbing the tools she stood in line and looked at the dummies. The vital points were its head, where its heart was, its elbows and its knees. One was also under its stomach and on its neck. Naru grabbed the first kunai and looked at it. It was just a piece of metal with a handle long enough to fit in one hand, with a blade and ring at the ends. Naru then prepared herself and, with one motion from bottom to top, she started throwing kunais.

With great effort she missed the vital points, one even managing to miss completely. Iruka looked at it and gave her a signal to throw shurikens. Naru looked at them and wondered how those were supposed hurt. Probably, those that were used by real ninjas were sharper and more balanced, but still. Naru then thew them as well. Iruka counted the throws, giving her 576 points, which was the lowest score so far.

Naru wasn't sad, moreover she had quite a happy expression on her face. Iruka walked to her.

"Naru, you are new in class, and maybe you don't know how things work if we talk about scoring. To pass the test, you need at least 600 points in throwing. In taijutsu you need hold against a teacher for at least a minute. In a writing test you need to have at least 60% to pass. In a jutsu test you need to successfully do three jutsu, which are Kawarimi, Bushin jutsu and Henge," he said. Naru nodded.

"I get it, but...I can't use chakra." Naru said with a nervous smile and scratched the back of her head. Iruka eyes were wide open from shock and he looked around. Apparently nobody had heard her, or had ignored it. He took her to the side to talk to her.

"What do you mean you can't? Everybody can use it, even to a small degree," Iruka said. Naru kept her smile.

"Then I'm first person who can't use it."

"You're rather calm about it, you know," Iruka deadpanned. Naru chuckled.

"I know." Iruka shook his head with resignation.

"I will need to inform Hokage about this. We will see how this would affect you," he said. He then vanished in a puff of smoke. Naru sighed and got back to the rest of the group. She saw that the dark-purple haired girl and the rest had finished throwing. Mizuki saw Naru.

"Hey, where is Iruka?" she asked her.

"He said he needed to go to Hokage. I don't know much more," Naru said with a face showing honesty. Mizuki raised her eyebrows and moved her face closer to Naru's.

"Are you telling the truth?" Naru just smiled. Mizuki sighed.

"We're heading back to the classroom. Someone grab the kunais and the shurikens from the dummies and leave them in the box near them, then join us in class. The rest fallow me," she said to the rest of the class. Naru and the rest followed Mizuki to the classroom. Naru opened a gap and saw Iruka in front of Hokage.

 **Hokage's office**

Iruka was standing in front of Hokage, who was smoking his pipe and had his eyes narrowed at Iruka.

"Like I said, Naru told me a few minutes ago that she can't use chakra. But she didn't tell me why or how it was possible. But it wasn't bothering her. That's what caught my attention," Iruka said with slight worry. Hokage sighed and looked at the folder with Naru's documents. Right now it was simply some citizen documents. It was statement that she was a citizen of the Land of Fire and the Konoha Village.

Hokage put down the folder and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Iruka.

"This could be problematic, but it's nothing serious. I will write a special document which will exempt Naru from the chakra test and the jutsu test. Who knows, maybe she is skilled with interrogation. I wouldn't be surprised," Hokage mused. Iruka nodded and vanish in a puff of smoke

 **Back to Naru**

Naru closed the gap and ran after the rest. When she reached the class, Iruka wasn't in class yet. She sat in her place and waited patiently. Soon Iruka entered the class and, saying apologies, he started with the lesson.

After the lesson, Naru was going to leave the class to walk around aimlessly but Iruka called her. She looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter, Iruka-sensei?" she asked.

"I visited Hokage about your situation and he will write a special document which will allow you to ignore the chakra test, in the future. But that doesn't mean you can slack off, understand?" Iruka said with one eye closed and gaze locked on Naru. She smiled and threw her hands in the air.

"Hai~!" she responded and run out of the class happily. Iruka sighed. He smiled slightly under his nose and looked through the documents he had on the table.

 **With Naru**

Naru sat down on the bench outside the building, gaze directed at the Hokage Monument. She looked at the four faces carved into the mountain; Hashirama Senju, his brother Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Minato Namikaze. She knew who they were. Previous Hokages of Konoha, except the Third, who was leading the village right now.

Naru had her parasol open and resting on her shoulder. She was wondering how Sakuya and Kurama were doing.

 **At Naru's house**

Sakuya and Kurama were doing house chores. Kurama was cleaning the house, while Sakuya was doing the washing. Sakuya sighed.

"I wonder how Naru is doing in school. Not that she needs anyone to worry," she mused to herself and shook her head. Kurama finished cleaning the salon and looked at her work. She smiled and was going to move to another part of the house but she noticed a letter on the table. She raised her eyebrows. She didn't remember that there previously.

She grabbed it and looked at it. It didn't say to who it was for. Kurama opened and read it.

 _"I hope you are doing well, because me and few people are going to visit you~. We're bringing quite a lot of people so prepare your fridge and sake~._

 _Your mother._

 _Yukari Yakumo._

 _P.S. Also don't forget to wash your teeth :)"_

Kurama sweat dropped at this. She sighed and called Sakuya. She came a few second later.

"What is it Kurama?"

"We need to buy a lot of things. Yukari-sama wrote in this letter that they are coming to visit us. Also, they are bringing friends with them. She didn't said exactly how many or who, but knowing her, we must prepare a lot of food. Grab the money and we're going to the village."

Sakuya was slightly surprised but went for the money and soon both of them left to buy ingredients.

 **Back to Naru**

She shook her head and mused to herself with a small smile.

"Probably nothing special~" she started swaying happily, enjoying the break. Then she saw how a few girls were walking towards her. She didn't know why, but she could guess. When they came, they were staring at her dangerously. Of course Naru didn't feel anything, still keeping her smile, but she stopped swaying.

"You're so happy. It's annoying me, especially after what you said earlier," one of them said with an annoyed expression and two girls nodded. Naru didn't know what they were talking about and just titled her head, showing a confused look. The girl clenched her fist and grabbed Naru by her dress.

"You think so highly of yourself, don't you!? Just because you've got money, doesn't mean you've got skill! I know your type: more money than brain. I can assume that because of that, you think you so important! And guess what; you're not!" she shouted in Naru's face.

Naru still had a confused look but she probably knew what the girl was talking about; when they told her about Sasuke. They were just fan-girls. Nothing more, they probably couldn't use chakra. Just girls.

"Ahhhh… That's right. I think highly of myself~" Naru suddenly said with her usual smile. The girl's face turned red from anger and she threw her fist at Naru face. But her fist never touched. Naru looked to her right and saw Iruka-sensei. Nobody knew, but Naru had sensed that Iruka was watching the whole thing from the middle of the farce. Naru didn't need to say anything.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Akina?" Iruka asked with a serious expression. The girl started sweating buckets. She knew she was screwed. She looked at Naru, who smirked at her. That make her even angrier.

"You bitch! You-!"

"That's enough! Every one of you girls are coming with me. I wonder what your parents will say about it," Iruka said and took them to the teacher's room, leaving Naru behind. She chuckled and went back to school. She looked at sky.

"I guess things are going to be interested in the future~ " she mused to herself.

 **Later, Naru's house**

Naru was… angry. Maybe even mad. Her face was expressing great annoyance and her eyebrows and lip were twitching because of it. Why you ask? Well, after she saw how Kurama and Sakuya were cooking like mad, she could have probably left it be, but after reading the letter, she had almost fainted.

First of all, they had lost a huge amount of money because of this party. Secondly, the house probably couldn't contain everyone! And knowing her mother she would probably gather a huge amount of people. The third problem was Konoha itself. How would people react to youkai and others when they saw them?

The last problem was quite easy to solve. Naru would put a few barriers around the house so that nobody would be able to leave the area and nobody would be able to see or hear what was inside. Even sensors wouldn't be able to sense a thing.

"That mother… Not even a week has passed and she already wants to throw a party… She didn't even inform me… well she did inform me but at the last second… I going to danmaku her so hard that she would feel like she's been hit by Fantasy Seal..." Naru hit the table with her face tiredly, irritated to no end. She sighed heavily. Kurama walked to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. She gently touched Naru's shoulder. Naru grumbled something, but Kurama couldn't hear her.

"That's just… unacceptable. We haven't settled here long enough and she is already throwing a party… Without my approval!" she shouted but immediately sighed and stood up. Kurama moved out of Naru's way with slight worry but didn't say anything.

Naru stood in the middle of the small backyard and looked around. She didn't sense any ANBU or shinobi near her house so it should be safe. She started muttering quietly and soon, orange light started emanating from her. She opened her eyes.

 **"Border Sign "Border of Hidden and Discovered!"** she declared. From Naru an orange barrier started expanding like a sphere and soon the whole territory was wrapped in it. Nobody would be able to see what was inside the barrier.

 **"Border Sign "Border of Deaf and Noisy!"** Soon after the declaration, the previous barrier emanated a small light and soon it faded. This barrier would stop everyone from hearing or  
eavesdropping from the outside and also it would stop any sound from escaping.

Naru sighed. Now nobody would be able to tell if someone was here or if something happened. After checking if the barrier was fine she got back to the house and sat down heavily. Sakuya brought her a cup of tea. Naru smiled.

"Thank you, Sakuya-chan." Sakuya only smiled back and went back to the kitchen to help Kurama. Naru took a sip of tea and sighed in relief.

"You don't seem too happy about the party," Sakuya stated. Naru smiled slightly.

"It's not that. I'm happy but it's too fast. And she didn't even inform me about it earlier," Naru responded. Sakuya nodded and sat beside her.

"So how was school? Me and Kurama were wondering how it went." Sakuya looked slightly curious. Naru thought about it and responded casually.

"So-so. I can tell for sure that the children have little to no talent in the art of shinobi. A few are just strong enough to be called genin at least. Maybe some are just hiding their strength. That could be a possibility. But everyone is weak. Even this Uchiha. But girls adore him like a god. Shame, how this village has a weak generation," Naru said with a disappointed tone.

Sakuya chuckled.

"Well, they are still children. You can't expect much from them." Naru nodded with a smile.

"You're right, but still. Family should train their children. I know that Uchiha doesn't have a family, because of an event a few years back, but still he is stronger than most of them. And when you have teachers, like parents, a child should be stronger than he is now. A good example is me and Mom who trained me," Naru responded. Sakuya couldn't disagree.

They were going to continue but Naru saw a large crack in the air in the garden. It was quite large. Naru knew why this crack had appeared.

"Sakuya, tell Kurama to start taking dishes to the saloon and bring the sake. The guests have arrived," Naru said. Sakuya nodded and walked away. Naru walked to the garden and then the gap opened. From it emerged Yukari, Ran with Chen and a lot of other people, for example Reimu, Remilia and the rest of SDM. Even people from other parts of Gensokyo that Naru didn't recognize were there, but she did recognize Suika, thanks to the Chronicle she had read.

Yukari smiled.

"The party has arrived~!" she exclaimed happily. Naru only chuckled nervously because of how many people had arrived.

"I think we haven't prepared enough food and sake for the guests," Naru mumbled to herself.

 **Ok that's it. This is another chapter of your favorite story. The next chapter will be about a large party and… the consequence of it. Yeah… I can tell this won't end well, like every other party in Gensokyo…**

 **Anyway stay sharp for another chapter in the future. NerDeath Out.**

 **Btw, say your gratitude to the Beta Reader who corrected my gramma mistakes. He is doing a great job.**


	11. Extra Stage 2 Party

**Hello there readers. I hope you're in good health! If not… well here is chapter for you to feel better. Weather is not too good and you can easily catch flue or cold. How not cool…**

…

…

 **Anyway! This stage will be treated as an Extra Stage, which won't be important in the whole story but will reveal some information and, here, Naru will meet with some of the Touhou cast. Which ones? You will know by reading this chapter.**

 **Also Konoha will be in great danger today. How and why? Read the chapter and find out. Also how things get there and there… don't ask. This chapter is an Omake and knowing Yukari and Naru's power, they could prepare everything EVEN if it only took 5 minutes or less. They just trolled life, deal with it.**

 **Sometimes I don't even know how every character will react. Seriously.**

 **Quick note, I'm not good at writing comedy so this may be not as funny as I planned, but oh well… let's try and see if I manage to do it.**

 **Extra Stage 2 Part 1**

 **Party**

 **Naru's House**

Naru looked at the group which had come with Yukari through the gap. Naru's lips twitched slightly, seeing so many people. She had expected some familiar faces but most of them Naru didn't recognize. She recognized the small oni which was Suika. She also saw Reimu, Yuyuko and Youmu. The whole SDM cast was also here.

"I think the food we have won't be enough..." Naru mumbled to Kurama who was behind her. Kurama couldn't disagree. There were probably more than 50 people. Yukari smiled brightly and turned to the group.

"Everyone~! Let the party BEGIN~!" she shouted. Everyone cheered as well and ran to the house with smiles, completely ignoring Naru and Kurama. Sakuya was placing dishes on the table. Naru saw how Yukari was still standing in the place where she had been since her arrival. Naru opened gap and pulled out her parasol. Someone was going to cry here.

Yukari smiled.

"Hi, Naru! How have yo-!" She didn't finish as Naru's parasol collided with Yukari's face. She was sent flying high in the air. Naru looked at the place in the sky and saw a star which shined with a bright light for a second.

"Home Run*hic*!" someone shouted from behind.

Naru turned and saw Suika. The little Oni was drunk already. Red faced, unfocused gaze, slightly stupid smile; yep she was drunk. The little oni was reaching for Naru's rib cage. She was wearing a pale-blue shirt and deep blue skirt. Her hair was made in a ponytail with a ribbon on the end. A similar ribbon was on her neck. She had a chain attached to her wrists with metal rings. On the ends of the chains were a sphere and a cube. She was also wearing a belt on her hip with a chain as well and on the end of this chain was a triangle. Her eyes were brown, bordering gold.

Suika Ibuki, an Oni and one of the Four Deva. As Naru could tell, she was rather carefree. Not that it bothered her.

"She will be fine, it's not like my hits would even leave a mark," Naru said with a huff. Suika chuckled and took a sip from her gourd. She sighed happily and expanded her arm to Naru with a smirk. Naru looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Take a sip and you will feel better," Suika said. Naru gulped and moved her hands in a defensive position.

"I don't think I can drink sake. I think I'm too young for that," she said nervously. Suika had an expression of surprise for a second but it quickly vanished, replaced by a bright smile.

"What are you talking about?! Don't worry about it and drink your heart out! Trust me, it will help you," Suika insisted. Naru nervously grabbed the gourd and looked at it with suspicious. She looked at Suika who was smiling at her. She slowly raised the gourd to her mouth and she was going to take sip but a hand blocked her. She looked quickly and saw Yukari behind her.

Still angry at her, Naru threw the gourd in the air. Suika was surprised and taken off guard. She panicked and tried to catch the gourd but she failed. Well… half-failed. She caught it but with her mouth… with the hole in her mouth which forced her to drink quite a lot of liquid. She pulled it out and sighed happily.

Naru meanwhile was pinning Yukari to the ground. Naru smacked Yukari's face on the ground and then she continued pinning her face with her foot. Naru was clenching her teeth because of anger. She sometimes smacked Yukari head with her foot, not only pinning it down.

"Baka Kaa-san! What did I tell you about living here! I said no! And stop bringing luggage into the house!" She shouted the last sentence at Ran and Chen who were carrying luggage. They panicked and quickly ran with them into the house.

Naru sighed angrily and turned back to Yukari.

"You're not listening are you!? You never listen! Try to remind yourself what I told you about living here!"

 **A few days earlier**

Naru, Kurama, Sakuya, Yukari, Ran and Chen were renovating Naru's house in Konoha. It was in quite a good place, on the edge of the city. Not many eyes were observing this place. Which was good; it would be easy to hide their secret, for now at least.

Right now everyone was resting. Sakuya was preparing tea, Ran and Kurama were talking about Kitsune stuff and Chen was running after a butterfly. Naru and Yukari were sitting under a big parasol which gave them a shadow. There were also large tables and a few chairs.

Yukari looked at Naru with a smile.

"Hey I've got a favor to ask," she said.

"If you want to live here, then no. It's too early," Naru responded quickly, leaving no chance for her to argue. Yukari titled her head with resignation.

"How cold of you~" Yukari whined but Naru didn't care. She would let Yukari stay but not now. Something was telling Naru that it would be a bad idea. Naru turned her head, only to see Yukari with a cup near her mouth. They glanced at each other for a second before Yukari's eyes sharpenedand she clenched her fist.

"Join me and together we will rule the world." Naru sweat dropped.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Ahh nothing. Just giving readers a few references~" she said happily. Naru shot her an angry look.

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Naru fired a valley of danmaku at the laughing Yukari who ran away with a smile.

 **Back to present time**

Yukari mumbled something but nobody was able to understand what she had said. Naru pinned her head once more, with more strength.

"I see you remember that conversation. So why have you brought your things?" she asked. Yukari made a few hand symbol and mumbled something again. Naru sighed and removed her foot from Yukari's head.

"I'm going inside," she said and left the garden, leaving Yukari and Suika alone. Suika took a sip from the gourd while looking at the leaving Naru. Yukari soon stood up completely fine, without dirt or anything, as though this situation had never happened.

"I see you've got quite a daughter there," Suika snickered and elbowed Yukari. She smiled slightly.

"I guess. But it's fine. But…" she said and looked at the sky, or more precisely at the barriers. "…she still needs learn more." Yukari then reinforced the already placed barriers and added a few more. Suika looked at Yukari with raised eyebrows but she quickly gave Yukari her gourd.

"Don't worry, she is still young. She is probably the youngest youkai. Maybe, I'm not sure. She will learn how to enjoy life more. Time will teach her how," Suika said. Yukari sighed from drinking the sake.

"I guess. Ne, Suika can I ask you for favour?" she said. She looked at Suika, who looked slightly surprised.

 **Inside the house**

Naru entered the house and saw how everyone was enjoying themselves. She spotted Youmu and Yuyuko. She walked to them, or rather flew because the floor was impossible to pass through. She landed near them and greeted them. Youmu happily answered back. Yuyuko mumbled a greeting as well but because she had her mouth full of food, nobody was able to tell what she had said.

Naru sat down besides Youmu, who was giving Yuyuko a plate with meat.

"So how are you two doing in the Netherworld? Something new happen after I left?" Naru asked. Youmu thought a little.

"I think… nothing happened worth mentioning. Well, maybe except that Lady Yuyuko was crying in her room..." she said. Youmu made a funny face while looking at Yuyuko, who was eating a big portion of meat. **(A/N Look at episode 6 of Touhou Kaleidoscope when Youmu imitated Yuyuko, something similar)**

"Noth mi walf. Yourf rafen iz tie bst," Yuyuko said with crying eyes and meat in her mouth. Naru and Youmu sweat dropped. While visiting the Netherworld, Naru had learnt how to cook. Youmu had been teaching her and Yuyuko had been tester. After a few weeks, Naru had managed to learn quite a lot of recipes.

"Lady Yuyuko, don't speak with your mouth full," Youmu reprimanded Yuyuko, who made puppy eyes at Youmu but it didn't work as she 'chopped' Yuyuko's head with a straight hand. Naru chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed at all," she said. Naru looked at Youmu who sighed sadly and gave Yuyuko another, bigger plate which had several kinds of meat.

"Have... Have you brought your own food…?" Naru asked, taken off guard. Youmu nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. If I hadn't brought it, Lady Yuyuko would eat everything on her own. You know how much she can eat," Youmu said with a titled head. Naru nodded with ͞ ˄ ͞ ← this face. Yuyuko pouted and waved her hands comically.

"How cruel of you!" she said. But Youmu and Naru gave Yuyuko a stern look.

"Ehhhhh?!" Yuyuko exclaimed in shock. She tried to move to the nearest person but no one was near and she ended lying on the wall.

"Wall-san, Youmu and Naru are mean~..." she cried. Naru and Youmu sweat dropped as they looked at her.

"Tell me your secrets, Wall-san..." Yuyuko said to herself.

"Calm down Lady Yuyuko!" Youmu shouted and walked to Yuyuko. She grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to her place.

"Wahhhh! Youmu will kill me!" she shouted but nobody cared. Naru chuckled and turned to Youmu.

"I will try to talk to the rest of the guests. Yuyuko-san act properly," Naru said while smiling. Yuyuko's eyes widened.

"Wahhhh! Don't! Don't leave Me! NARU-CHAN!" she exclaimed.

"Now Lady Yuyuko. Time for your punishment." Youmu smiled dangerously. Yuyuko started crying and tried to run but the firm grip of Youmu wouldn't let her run away.

Naru, again, was forced to fly because guests were everywhere. Literally. She saw some youkais hanging with rope or web. She also needed to be careful not to fly into someone because fairies and their friends were flying around and goofing. Even if they fired danmaku they wouldn't destroy anything.

Everything was reinforced with magic and a few barriers. Danmaku would be consumed by gaps if bullets went too near something, and then fired outside the house. Safety first.

Naru looked around and spotted the SDM crew. She landed near them and smiled slightly.

"Welcome, Remilia-san, Patchouli—san, Meiling-san, Koakuma-kun. How is the party?" she asked. They greeted her back.

"It's good. I don't have any complains to say. Tell me, how is Sakuya? Does she feel alright?" Remilia asked. Naru couldn't respond because Sakuya appeared near them with a smile.

"I'm fine Ojou-sama," she said with a bow.

*TWACK*

Remilia smacked Sakuya with a book she took from Patchouli. Sakuya massaged her head, confused. Remilia pointed at her.

"Listen Sakuya! I'm not your Mistress anymore! Remember that. Every time I hear 'Ojou-sama' from your mouth, directed to me, I will smack you so hard you will die to death!" she said. Sakuya gulped.

"Of course Ojou-sa-!"

* TWACK*

"What did I said just a second ago! Listen what people are saying to you!" Remilai shouted. Steam was rising from Remilia's head from anger. Meiling tried to calm Remilia down. Patchouli sighed and Koakuma giggled behind her hand. After a short farce everyone calmed down. Remilia was still a little angry and Sakuya had a few new bumps on her head.

"Well...after this little incident..." Naru looked at Sakuya and Remilia. Remilia grumbled under her nose and Sakuya kept her calm expression. "How is the SDM without Sakuya?" Naru asked with a small smile, which said 'I can see, not too well'. Naru remembered how Remilia had lookedbefore Sakuya joined her. Remilia and the rest had much cleaner clothes. Now their clothes were looking… well… not so clean.

Except Patchouli and Koakuma, everyone had more dirty cloths. Remilia's were cleaner that Meiling but they weren't ironed. Meiling, on the other hand, still had dirt on her clothes. Meiling scratched her head in embarrassed. Remilia ignored it.

"Fine. We can take care of our self," Remilia responded with a serious expression. But Naru knew that the situation was different.

"Don't lie, Remilia. Just admin it," Patchouli said.

"I'm not lying!" Remilai responded while smashing her fist on the table. She glared at Patchouli with gritted teeth. But Patchouli sighed and…

*TWACK*

...smashed her book on Remilia head. She then turned to Naru.

"Not too well. The maid fairies are completely useless and clueless. I think they've already broken 10 vases. I think they even mistook a few washing powders which colored a few of our clothes."

"Come one, it wasn't that bad..." Meiling said.

"Seeing you in a pink uniform, I think it was bad," Patchouli stated while looking at Meiling, who backed away nervously.

"And don't remind me how Remi looked in a green dress, because the rest were drying up," Patchouli said while pointing at the embarrassed Remilia, who was hiding under her wings. Naru chuckled, imagining Meiling and Remilia in their suits in the colors Patchouli had mention. It was really funny.

"Patche, I told you not to mention it! I still remember Flandre laughing at me..."Remilia said. Naru chuckled even more and then something popped into her mind.

"By the way, where is Flandre? I haven't seen her." Naru looked around. Remilia was going to say something but an explosion happened, sending clouds of dust and a few pieces of wood everywhere. Naru covered herself with her fan and looked at Flandre with a bright smile, sake in one hand and an unconscious, blue, familiar fairy in the other hand.

She laughed.

"Hahahaha! And who is the strongest now huh?!" she asked unconscious fairy, who only mumbled something. Flandre shrugged and then noticed Naru. She threw both sake bottles, which landed on a kappa head and a fairy, who landed on a sleeping red haired girl with a loud 'Guah' from thered-haired woman.

Flandre happily flew at Naru.

"Naru-chan!" she shouted. She was near Naru but Naru opened a gap and Flandre flew inside it. Suddenly, the second gap opened next to her, from which Flandre flew straight into the ground.

"Kyuuuu~!" she exclaimed painfully. Naru sighed along with Remilia. Flandre sat down and massaging her head, looking at Naru.

"Mouu~! Why did you do that!?" Flandre demanded. Naru smiled.

"Remember the last time you flew at me like this?" she asked. Flandre thought a little but she couldn't figure it out. Naru then 'chopped' Flandre slightly.

"Don't bother thinking so much or your brain will break," she said. Naru looked at Flandre who pouted. Naru patted Flandre's head and turned to Remilia.

"I think I will go and see the rest of the guests, maybe meet some new faces. Excuse me. Flandre act properly." Naru smiled and flew into the air to have better access for moving around. While flying, she was forced to avoid a few smaller bullets, some bottles of sake and even a bug youkai who was sent flying in front of her. Naru didn't bother much. It wasn't like this was the only party which she would attend.

Naru spotted Reimu sitting with three more people. She saw a long, blond, haired girl who was wearing a witch's dress and black pointed hat. Next to her was a girl with blond hair as well but it was much shorter. She was wearing a blue dress and had a red ribbon in her hair. The third girl caught Naru's attention. She was wearing a similar miko dress to Reimu but with a few visible differences.

First the color was blue with small stars on it. Her sleeves were separated from the rest of the outfit, just like Reimu. Naru also noticed that she had a different gohei next to her. Unlike Reimu, she had a straight piece of paper on top of it. She had long green hair with snake accessories wrapped around it on the side and a hair clip with a frog on it.

Reimu was taking a sip when she spotted Naru flying to them. Reimu, being already slightly drunk, waved to her with a small, friendly smile. The rest of the girls noticed that and looked at Naru coming to their location. She landed near them and bowed slightly to greet them.

"Hello, I hope you're enjoying yourself," Naru said with a smile. Reimu nodded.

"I'm enjoying myself… well I could, if not for one witch and maiden bothering me right now..." Reimu gave both girls a sharp look. They yelped, shocked.

"Reimu~! How cruel of you! We're friends are we not?!" the witch exclaimed angrily. The girl behind her sighed and shook her head. The other shrine maiden's eyes opened wide.

"Wuaaahhh~! Reimu how can you say such a think?" she asked, completely shocked. Reimu took a sip of sake and shouted at both of them.

"Shut up! It's because of you two I don't have any free time. Or you or you are always trying to disturb my slumber through stealing my stuff or annoying me with meaningless topics I don't want to hear!" she shouted. Both witch and shrine maiden jumped, shocked.

Naru looked at the girl behind the witch and pointed at Reimu who was trying to get rid of both girls from her.

"You're not going to stop them?" she asked. The girl shook her head with a sigh.

"It's no use. When it happens you can only let it be, and soon they will stop. But where are my manners? Alice Margatroid, the Seven Colored Puppeteer. And these are…" she pointed at dolls which were flying around her, "-Shanghai and Hourai. Shanghai, Hourai introduce yourself." Both dolls bowed with respect. Naru chuckled and bowed slightly as well.

"Naru Yakumo, Heiress of Boundaries," Naru said. Alice's eyes became wide opened for a second before they returned to their normal state.

"Yakumo? I never expect to see someone new in Yukari's family. Are you her shikigami, perhaps?" she asked politely. Naru shook her head.

"I'm not. In fact I'm-" She didn't finish because Yukari lay on Naru from behind, which surprised Naru a little.

"Now, now Naru~. Don't say anything~. It would be a bother for you and me if you were to say to Alice who you are now. Soon you will introduce yourself to everyone who is here, so you need hold your horses a litt-" Yukari stopped in the middle of her sentence and was forced to avoid apunch from Naru.

"Don't do as you please, you...!" Naru didn't know what to say while trying to smack Yukari with her fan. Yukari just chuckled and gapped away. Naru huffed from anger but she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I see Yukari gets on your nerves as well. Hardly surprising. A lot of people are annoyed by her presence."

"You know. You shouldn't be talking about people when they are not around~," Yukari said from a gap behind Alice. She jumped, surprised and a little scarred. Naru fired danmaku but Yukari gapped before the bullets were even half way from the target. Alice sighed and grab a bottle of sake and two cups, before she filled them and handed one to Naru.

"I guess sake will help us calm down. Toast?" Alice asked with one eye closed and a small smile. Naru looked at the cup and sighed.

"A toast. For a better future," Naru said.

"For a better future," Alice responded and both of them drunk up the liquid. Naru clenched her mouth from the strong taste of alcohol but the taste quickly vanished from her mouth. Alice leaned slightly to Naru.

"Are you a youkai?" she asked.

Naru nodded.

"Yeah. A very young one. It's been maybe 8 years from the time I was tur- born as a youkai," Naru responded. Alice nodded.

"You're very young then. But you look older that your years are telling. But I guess it's not my business." Alice leaned back with a small smile. Naru was surprised at Alice attitude. She could swear that Alice would try to know more about her.

"For now…at least. Maybe later I will tell you more about me. Or not~," Naru responded. Alice chuckled slightly and looked at Naru.

"You're quite a good person to talk to. I must say, I know only a few people who I can talk to so freely. Marisa and Reimu are examples," she said. Alice pointed at the threesome next to them. Naru nodded and filled a cup with sake. Naru and Alice raised them and poked them, before taking a sip of alcohol.

"OK, Everyone! Could I have your attention?!" someone shouted from the other side of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, which caused a few people to be frozen in strange positions, and looked at Yukari who was holding a megaphone.

"Everyone settled? Good. Now! I would like to introduce the owner of this house and the person who allowed us to throw this amazing party! Naru could you come here for a minute!" Yukari called. Naru sighed.

"You better go. Or she will gap you there," Alice said. Naru nodded and again was forced to fly. After she landed next to Yukari, she continued.

"I would like to introduce you to Naru Yakumo. My daughter," Yukari said. And grave silent fell on the guests. Nothing could be heard. Even the fly was silent, the clock as well. Even dead people made more noise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted in ONE, BIG shout of surprise and disbelief.

Naru nervously scratched her chin and looked elsewere. She was embarrassed.

"How's that possible?!"

"Impossible!"

"When did that happen?!"

"More importantly how!"

"I smell a HUGE scope! Ohh yessss… That's right..."

"Youmu bring me more food~!"

Everyone had various expressions but the most popular was shock, simply saying. Everyone was throwing questions like they would fire danmaku. Naru and Yukari were even forced to avoid WORDS which appeared out of nowhere. Seriously how had words turned into danmaku!?

After a little outburst from the guests, everyone calmed down, at least to a kind of acceptable level. They were still shocked and demanded answers but at least Naru and Yukari could hear the questions. The first question was asked by Marisa.

"Are you gay or straight?" she said bluntly. Naru looked at her with twitching eyebrows and with a vein on her forehead. But before she could do anything, Marisa was sent flying at the wall thanks to a combined kick from Reimu, Alice and Sanae.

"I...I will pretend I didn't hear the question," Naru said slowly. Then another person raised their hand.

It was a woman with black hair reaching her shoulders and slightly redder eyes than Naru (?). Naru could tell what that was. It was a Tengu. She was also wearing a white shirt, a black short skirt and red shoes with high heels in the middle of the shoes. In her belt was a red orange yellow fan and in hand she had a note and pen. She also had a camera on the other side of her hip. What caught Naru's attention was the crow wings on her back.

"Tengu. I've read about them. But only two are quite known around, from what I've read. This must be one of them."

"What is your relation with Yukari over here?"

"Like she said, I'm her daughter and she is my mother," Naru answered with a forced stoic face. The girl wrote something on her note and continued.

"What are your abilities?"

Naru looked at Yukari, who nodded with a smile. Naru looked away with nervousness.

"Manipulation of… Boundaries," she said. Naru hesitated. She looked back at the Tengu. She saw how the pen fell from her hand, the note as well. Even people who were drinking stopped in the middle of what they were doing. Those who were eating stopped as well, making food fall out of their mouth. And again there was silence. A few people stood up.

"I think I need a walk… yes… this will be good idea," one of them called.

"Wait for me… I will go with you..."

"I think I will… take some fresh air… Parsee… wait for me..."

Yukari saw how guests were leaving but she quickly put a barrier around the house so no one could leave. When they tried to pass the barrier they felt like they had hit a wall. When they failed at using force to destroy the barrier they came back to the house and sat down. The mood was destroyed. Yukari sighed.

"You know. Your reaction was awful. Is this how you treat a new person?" Yukari asked seriously. Everyone looked ashamed of their actions except SDM, Youmu, Yuyuko and Reimu. The rest were ashamed. When they saw that these few people weren't surprised, a woman with red hair and two side ponytails spoke up.

"Hey, why aren't you surprised?" she asked. Reimu looked at the woman, without care.

"I already knew who she was and what she could do, from the very beginning. So sit down Komachi and calm down." She took a sip of sake, like the whole situation wasn't shocking. Naru felt not too well because of the situation and was on the verge of crying or at least running away, or both. Yukari noticed it and hugged her. She turned to the rest and shouted.

"See! You made Naru sad! Apologize!" Yukari demanded with an overreacting voice. Everyone looked at themselves except the group earlier mentioned and bowed in front of Naru.

"WE'RE SORRY!" everyone shouted in union. Naru wiped tears which had gathered in her eyes. She smiled.

"I… I accept your apologizes," she responded. Everyone looked happy that she had forgiven them.

"But I didn't say I have forgiven you," she said, at which everyone felt a cold chill run down their backs. Naru's grin became bigger.

"I will forgive you when you pass a small trial. I watched one show on TV and I found it very amusing. Five people will be the main protagonists, while the rest will help me with the rest. And the game is called…!"

A banner appeared above Yukari and Naru. While Yukari and the rest were quite surprised, Naru, Sakuya and Kurama who had entered the room weren't. Naru grinned wider while looking at shocked faces of the rest.

"First Phatasmagoria Batsu Game, made because 'I won't forgive you until you pass it!' will begin now!"

Everyone had a poker face. Naru chuckled and pointed at the banner.

"That's right! We're going to do a Batsu Game! There are four simple rules. 1. Five people will be visiting Konoha for the whole night to midday, the next day. We will leave notes saying where you should go next. 2. You can't laugh no matter what happen. There will be a place where you will be able to laugh; we will inform you when the time comes. 3. If someone gets caught at laughing there will be a punishment. 4 Because you have power…" Naru gave a sign to Kurama who gave her some charms.

"-we will block it so you won't be able to run away or anything. These charm will hold to the end of the game; until then your power will be sealed and you will be as strong as a mere human. This will only make the game more enjoyable. Now the people who will be main hero of the show are…"

 **Ok that's first part. I planned to write it in one long chapter but then I realize I need to prepare traps and plan how this will go. Also, how Naru and the rest managed to prepare this when they hadn't planned this from the beginning.**

 **I know as much as you dear readers. Seriously I have no idea. Probably magic. Or something else. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **NerDeath Out!**


	12. Extra Stage 2 Haunted Hotel

**Hello there readers. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but school is a pain in the ass, and there was the Matura Exams, which are something similar to final exams but the writing and speaking test are separated. Writing is simple. You get a piece of paper and answer the damn questions. The speaking is a little tricky; you draw the theme of work and you need to speak about it for about 10 minutes then they will ask you some questions. This is all is ONE BIG PAIN IN THE ASS! Seriously, the kind of stupid ass questions they have.**

 **Anyway I finally managed to write down this chapter. I'm sorry for that but you know...life. Anyway on with the chapter.**

 **Extra Stage 2**

 **Part 2**

 **Haunted Hotel**

Everyone was stunned and they had a good reason to be; because they were looking at a banner which had appeared from one of Naru's gaps above her and Yukari's head. Everyone except Sakuya and Kurama were surprised. Naru was grinning madly at the confusion of the guests.

"I see you're quite surprised. I would be surprised as well. But come on! Get your shit back together!" Naru shouted with a pout. After everyone had settled once more, Naru started explaining.

"I was going to make this game without this whole farce at the beginning, but you just gave me the perfect opportunity to start it. So let's move to explaining the rules." Naru snapped her fingers and a gap opened above her. From it, a board dropped down with rules written on it. Naru pointed atthe first one.

"I was wondering what game I should pick, and after a long time I decided to choose Haunted Hotel." Naru smiled. Everyone was surprised, some even flinched.

"I would choose a different place and a different game but the author isn't good at comedy so he gave me a script for the Haunted Hotel," Naru explained, showing the script she was holding in her free hand. Everyone sweat dropped.

 _"She just broke the fourth wall without a second thought..."_ The same thought ran through everyone's mind. But nobody said anything; they didn't want to further destroy the wall. Everyone shook their head more or less and concentrated on Naru again.

"Back on track. There will be three people as the main heroes of the show," Naru said.

"Wait, three?" asked girl with long black hair and an elegant kimono. Naru nodded.

"That's right. One would be good, but three will be better. Or so author said," Naru mused.

 _"She did it again!"_ everyone yelled in their minds. Yukari chuckled while Sakuya and Kurama shook their heads.

"Ano, Naru-san, do you think it's a good idea? I don't think there even is a Haunted Hotel nearby," said Reisen. A few people agreed with her. Naru chuckled.

"Don't worry, there is one. About 50 kilometers from Konoha and about 30 from the nearby city is an old campus used by one clan during the Clan War before the Shinobi Villages were founded. Later it was turned into a hotel but was abandoned due to some stories about ghosts," Naru explained.

Everyone felt slightly uneasy. Naru was quite knowledgeable about this place and they didn't know her in the slightest, so guessing if this was true or not was hard to tell. Except one person with three eyes, but she was quite… If she could help her, maybe they would be on her good side. Because nobody wanted to be on bad side of a youkai who had powerful abilities or were super strong, like Emma or Yuuka.

"What kind of stories?" Youmu asked, visibly scared. Naru thought for a second.

"I guess a whole clan was murdered there, mostly women and children. It wasn't a war camp, only a camp for refugees," Naru said with a finger on her chin. A few people gulped. This place was getting more and more creepy. Naru smiled, seeing how people were getting scared. This game was going to be great.

"Anyway, let's start choosing. Ten people of my choice you will draw lots, people with red sticks are the main heroes of the show, the rest will be stuff. Also everyone else will be stuff as well, helping with traps, scenery and other things. So is everyone are ready?" Naru asked. The guests looked among themselves and after a few seconds of hesitation, they nodded.

"Splendid! I will close my eyes and through a gap, I will pat ten people on the back. Those people will then come forth and then they will draw lots, ok?" Naru closed her eyes and opened a gap in front of her. After a few noises of surprise and relief from those who weren't selected, 10 people were chosen.

Youmu, Reisen, Sanae, Eiki Shiki, Cirno, Marisa, Momiji, Yuuka, Kaguya, Meiling. Those ten girls were chosen. Except Eiki who had a stoic face, everyone was a bit nervous. You couldn't blame them. Naru opened her eyes and gave a surprised look.

"My, my, I didn't expect Youmu and Meiling. And Eiki. That's some really surprising choices I made. Anyway." Naru snapped her fingers and a small box emerged from a gap. Naru grabbed it.

"Now, draw lots and see who is the unfortunate one~" Naru said with a happy voice. They stopped in the middle of drawing lots and looked at her with suspicious, but Naru kept smiling. This didn't help but they drew the lots. After a minute, the Unfortunate Trio was chosen.

Youmu, Sanae and… Eiki Shiki.

Naru looked surprised and placed her hand on her chin.

"Yare, yare~ What a surprise. I guess it will be hard to scare Eiki-sama~" she said with a smile. Again, Eiki didn't say anything, but she gave Naru a stern look. Naru chuckled nervously before she turned to everyone.

"Ok, the three of you will go home and grab your things. Cloths, maybe something to eat. Basic things. The rest will fallow Kurama and Sakuya and get important things. They have a list of them… Me and Kaa-san will need to check few things," Naru said. Everyone nodded and left via gaps made by Yukari.

After everyone had left except Yukari, Ran and Chen, Naru sat heavily on her butt and sighed.

"That was close. I thought Emma-sama was going to kill me with her stern eyes." Naru sighed heavily.

"True. Eiki-san is person with strict morality and hard to get to know, any more than she allows. I think her only friend is Komachi," Yukari mused to herself.

"You mean, that red haired shinigami?" Naru asked curiously, to which Yukari nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know she is shinigami?" she asked. Naru responded.

"I read about her in the Gensokyo Chronicles and also thanks to her aura. Also I think I remember this aura from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it. It's a very nostalgic feeling. Never mind, we should go and prepare the stage for the game." Naru stood up and opened a gap. Yukari frowned slightly before she did so as well.

 **Old Campus, few minutes later**

Two gaps opened, revealing Naru and Yukari. When they emerged, they looked around to see if someone was here. When they were sure no one was here, they entered the old campus. The mountain area was perfectly fitting for the old, abandoned hotel. It was a large, ruined building, with a lot of rooms and even a Hot Spring. It was dry, but nothing Nitori couldn't fix.

The rooms for sleeping were large and could easily fit five people and still have a lot of space. The roof had holes in it but it was in better shape than they had thought. The floor had seen better days, unfortunately. After inspection, Naru and Yukari opened a large gap revealing the rest of guests with various tools and materials.

"Alright everyone, this building needs to be fixed so it won't fall apart but will still look like it's old. Yuugi, you and people of your choice will fix the roof. Nitori, the Hot Spring and kitchen is your and kappa's duty. Kanako your job is the floor. The rest will take care of decoration. Come on! Let's make this into a perfect place to scare someone!" Yukari shouted and threw a fist in the air. People also cheered but less enthusiastically.

Miraculously, the renovation went quite fast. The problem was the decorations but after a few hours, everything was done. Everyone was looking at the now creepy and scary hotel.

"It sure is scary."

"Just looking at it gives me chills."

"Ahhh… I want to go home..."

"It reminds me of one of the abandoned buildings in Former Hell..."

Everyone had mixed expressions about the building, but overall they were happy about their work. Also, while they had been renovating, they had placed some traps here and there. This was going to be a (good?) show. Then Naru and Yukari ordered those gathered to prepare decorations for later use. After they had ordered everything, they disappeared to get the main heroes of the show.

Few hours later, Naru and Yukari emerged with Eiki Shiki, who was wearing her job clothes. Yukari tried to convince her to wear something else, but one glance from Eiki made Yukari stop trying. Sanae and Youmu were also wearing their casual clothes. Apparently they preferred those cloths,probably because they were more comfortable. Naru didn't bother reasoning with them.

Right now they were standing before the Hotel. Eiki looked around.

"I'm surprised how well you renovated it. 75 points," she said and went inside. Naru chuckled nervously and went after her.

"What do you think they have prepared?" Sanae asked Youmu.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feelings about this," Youmu whispered to Sanae, who nodded.

"Ok, come on you two. We need to catch them and show you your room," Yukari said. Sanae and Youmu nervously nodded and went inside.

The inside looked pretty normal. Wooden walls, floor, some flowers there and there. A traditional hot spring full to the top. Eiki was calm and by looking at her, you could tell she would be hard to scare. Youmu was visibly nervous and Sanae was also nervous, but less visibly so. When they reached the reception, they saw Kurama wearing a pure white yukata with her fox tails nowhere to be found. Her hair was made into a high ponytail, bringing out her natural beauty.

"Welcome to the Fee Spirit Hot Spring. I hope you enjoy your stay," Kurama said with a calm voice and a gentle smile. Youmu and Sanae blushed slightly because of Kurama. Well men probably would get an erection in their place.

"I hope so. Is there a free room for us?" Eiki Shiki responded. She motioned to herself, Youmu and Sanae. Kurama looked at the book and smiled.

"We have a free room for you. Please wait a second," Kurama said and rang a bell on her desk. Soon after that, Sakuya emerged from the back door near reception. She was wearing a gray yukata with a mountain on the bottom.

"Sakuya-san please show our guests their room. It's number 11," Kurama said. Sakuya nodded and looked at the trio.

"Welcome and please fallow me. Do you need help with your luggage?" The trio shook their heads.

"Well then, enjoy your stay. Me and Kaa-san will leave you be, so take a rest and relax." And with that Naru and Yukari left. Shiki Youmu and Sanae were lead to their room by Sakuya. When they disappeared behind the corner, Kurama pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Targets are in. Operation Haunted Hotel start. Over," she said.

 _"Copy that. First trap will start in 15 minutes. After that the illusion will fall. Over and out,"_ Naru responded. Kurama hid walkie-talkie and left reception.

The Trio walked into the room which Sakuya had lead them into. It was a large room with a few posters made with traditional techniques, although Sanae noticed that one was different. It was showing a woman in white clothes with hair covering her face. The skin was grey with a hint of greenhere and there. Overall the girl or woman looked creepy and the background wasn't helping either.

The dark forest was just shouting it's creepy and scary. Sanae gulped and pointed at the photo.

"Oi… don't you think this photo is creepy?" she said to the rest. Youmu and Eiki stopped unpacking their things and looked at Sanae curiously. They walked to her.

"What photo?" Youmu asked.

"This one, over...here?" Sanae looked back but… there was no photo. Nothing, like it hadn't been there. Not even a nail hole. Just a blank wall.

"Eh, Eh, Eh… Strange, I clearly saw a photo here… did it disappear?" Sanae wondered. Eiki just shook her head.

"You must be tired. We will go and rest then we will visit the Hot Spring here. We must be careful; we don't know what to expect from Yukari and her daughter," Eiki said, earning nods from Youmu and Sanae. Sanae once more looked at the place where the photo had been but she decided to change her clothes to something more fitting.

Youmu went to the bathroom which was near their room. She walked through the corridor which was giving her chills. They were perhaps the only people here; maybe that's why. Excluding the noises from her footsteps, there was silence. Youmu gulped slightly, looking around nervously. The light was weak and it was making the corridor creepier. Her ghost half was flying near her to give her at least a small amount of comfort.

"Don't worry, nothing should jump on us right?" Youmu smiled to her ghost half which respond with a small pulse of energy.

"I know we should be careful, but Naru wouldn't be so mean, right?" she asked. The ghost only responded with a small pulse. While walking, Youmu turned left to the bathroom. It was a normal bathroom with cabins. The floor was covered with white tiles. The walls were painted in a pale blue color. It would give a calm feelings if not for the fact the light was barely shining and it was night outside. Everything combined was giving out a rather nervous atmosphere. Youmu tried to ignore it and went inside one of the cabins to use it.

Youmu sighed, wandering how she should feel about all this. She couldn't relax properly knowing that this was all just a game made by Naru. She sighed.

"I want to go home..." Youmu whined to herself. She finished her business and went to the sinks to wash her hands. Above the sinks was a large mirror along the whole length of the wall. Youmu looked at herself.

"I will get rollers under my eyes with this attitude I have now..." Youmu said. She sighed and turn on the water to wash her hands. After that, she looked at the mirror again and froze. She saw a large man, much larger that herself. It was a brown skinned, muscular men with bandages covering his face except his eyes. Also, half of his head was missing and replaced by gears. The bandages were also on his arms and legs. He had a bell made of an old, white scarf. But what scared Youmu the most was the blade coming from under his hand.

Youmu quickly turned to face the enemy but there was no one there. She looked back at the mirror and saw that the man was closer. Youmu again looked back but the man was nowhere to be seen. She again looked back at the mirror and saw that the man was holding her by the shoulder withthe blade on her throat.

Youmu was frozen. She couldn't even move a finger, couldn't even breath. She felt killing intent from the men. It was overpowering her. She saw the man's empty, hollow eyes. This man was dangerous, he wouldn't hesitate.

The man whispered but Youmu couldn't hear what he said. She only knew he had said something because the bandages on his mouth had moved. Then the man moved his hand with the blade and the mirror was painted in red, followed by a loud scream.

Eiki and Sanae heard screaming coming from down the corridor. They exited the room and ran to the place where the scream had come from.

"That must be Youmu – something has happened to her," Eiki said. Sanae nodded and finally they entered to bathroom. What they saw was nothing they had expected. Youmu was lying on the ground, panting heavily, her whole body covered in sweat. Her skin was white as marble and tears poured from her eyes.

Eiki looked around, looking for something suspicious. But everything was untouched. There was no trace of anything which could cause such a reaction from Youmu. Sanae walked to Youmu and touched her gently on the shoulder. Youmu jumped like she had been struck by lighting and screamed.

"Don't touch me!" She was scared. Sanae looked confused and worried.

"Something must happen here, otherwise Youmu wouldn't be so scared," Eiki said. Sanae nodded. Eiki kneeled next to Youmu and Sanae and stuck her finger out few times in front of her. Youmu looked frighted but she could recognize Eiki and Sanae.

"Emma...sama and...Sanae..." she said before she threw herself at Eiki and started crying. Eiki was confused, not knowing what to do. Sanae just shrugged with a smile. Eiki, still not knowing what to do, tried to pat Youmu. After five minutes, a gap opened next to them, revealing Yukari and Naru.

"Yare, yare… I didn't expect such reaction," Yukari said with a surprised expression hidden behind her fan.

"It seems that the author had some real surprises for you. I think maybe we should end this. Sorry about that. I guess the author has had a nightmare, if the idea could scare Youmu so much," Naru said pointing at Youmu. Youmu looked at Naru and threw herself at her. Naru, surprised, didn't have time to react.

Youmu pulled Naru from the gap and trembling her vigorously.

"How could you?! What if I died?! Why did you do this to me?! You know I'm scared of ghost!? Why did you do this to me, WHY?!" Youmu was shouting at Naru. She wanted to explain that it wasn't her idea but the author's but Youmu wasn't giving her chance.

Yukari sweat dropped.

"I guess… I will need talk with the author for a bit. I have ordered Ran and Kurama to grab your stuff and take it to your places," Yukari explained. She was going to close the gap but Eiki stopped her.

"As much I don't appreciate such ideas, I must agree. The author need long lecture about his idea. Whatever he came up it was not appropriate. I will come with you but that's not all. I wonder what are you going to do with this place. It clearly could be used from now on," Eiki said.

Yukari thought a little and smiled.

"How about we open this place to public use. We could bring a few youkais here to maintain this place. Part of the profit will go to Naru's account and the rest to maintain this hotel and pay for the youkais who will work here. This also could be used as a private hot spring," Yukari said. Eiki nodded.

 **Summary**

After that they left for the author's house and gave him a long lecture about his ideas for the script. Let's just say that the author will remember to not piss off Yama and Yukari in the near future.

Youmu was ordered by Yuyuko to rest for a few weeks. Yuyuko tried to make food by herself but in the end, she almost burnt down half of Hakugyokurou. But Youmu managed to stop Yuyuko before the fire could touch anything. After that, Youmu tried to teach Yuyuko how to cook, but after making a tentacle monster made from noddles and meat, Youmu forbid Yuyuko to enter the kitchen, much to her displeasure.

Sanae was disappointed because she hadn't been scared at all. The only thing strange that had happened to her was that strange painting. Sometime later, this painting was found in a near village in the Fire country. People said that this picture was haunted. Nobody couldn't tell if this was true.

Eiki returned to hell to judge souls again. Even if she had only gotten a short break which had just a few hours, maybe more, her desk was buried under papers. She spend a few weeks clearing the papers. Excluding new papers which were coming as well. Eiki decided she needed to hire someone to do the paperwork while she was away. Or maybe she could order Komachi to do it. She thought about it a little. And because of this she didn't notice that papers were gathering at her desk.

 **Ok that's it. I know it short and all, but seriously I don't want to face angry Eiki and Yukari every again in near future. YOU BETTER DON'T and I mean DON'T PISS THEM OFF!**

 **Also I'm sorry for such late update but Final Exams are a PAIN. Once again I'm sorry. I will try now update much faster.**

 **By the way I think I forgot something… Meh probably nothing important. See you guys soon.**

 **Meanwhile in Hot Spring**

In one of traps Kogasa was still waiting for her time to scare Youmu or Sanae. Maybe she could scare Eiki-sama if this worked out.

She didn't know but she was the only person in the Haunted Hotel right now. And such circumvent are great for horror. Kogasa won't know what scare her.


	13. Stage 9 An Enemy

**Ouch, Ouch, ouch… Dammit. I've done it now… Why didn't I listen to my instinct and decide to do something else for that party…**

 **Dammit, Eiki and Yukari seriously know how to hit so it will hurt and you won't die… Ouch, Ouch, Ouch… Anyway here is the chapter, Ouch, dammit my shoulder, my back my everything…**

 **On with the story… I need to see Eirin for medicine… Enjoy the chapter...**

 **Stage 9**

 **An Enemy**

 **『** **The first enemy appears. Will this encounter turn into disaster?** **』**

Konoha, Naru's household, two days after the party at the Hunted Hotel

Naru was sitting in the main room drinking tea. The party had been… odd, if she could say so herself. The first part had been good but the Hunted Hotel hadn't gone so well. Youmu was still angry at the author **(A/N: I don't care about fixing that damn fourth wall anymore! (°** **ㅂ** **° ╬) )** and slightly at Naru as well.

Naru sighed and looked outside. Today, the weather was the same as ever, a sunny day, without much clouds or wind. It was calm, slightly too calm for Naru taste. The village was, as always, quiet and peaceful, the opposite of what it was like in Gensokyo. Maybe she should go and visit someone there.

Or maybe not. After the party, everybody had still not gotten used to the information that they had a second Yukari among them. Naru took another sip from her tea cup and sighed. Then the doors opened, revealing Sakuya with tea in her hand. She smiled and sat at the table, on the opposite side to Naru. She looked at Naru.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Naru puffed with a smirk and lay on the ground, placing an arm on her forehead.

"Bored~. It's too quiet. If Chen was here it would be less quiet. I'm not used to this kind of silence," Naru said. Sakuya chuckled behind her hand and took a sip of tea before she responded.

"Don't worry, Naru. Soon you will graduate and your ninja life will begin. I can guarantee it will be more entertainment than it is right now," Sakuya said with a smile. Naru looked at Sakuya and shook her head.

"This is where you are wrong." Sakuya looked at Naru.

"Ohhh~. Why you think so?" she asked with a smile. Naru could say she was teasing her with her smile.

"Because fresh Genins don't go out on missions. No. It's wrong. Genins are going to missions but..." Naru didn't finish but, on her face, a frown appeared. Sakuya raised an eyebrow.

"But?"

"Genins do D rank missions. But it would be wrong to call them missions. More like chores. Repairing fences, do painting, throw out the trash. You name them," Naru said, waving her hand before she rested it on the ground.

"But they paid you for them, right?" Sakuya said.

"That's right. You could say these missions are easy money, but still..." Naru's frown became more visible. She rose and gulped her tea in one mouthful. She sighed and looked at the calendar. She felt hungry. Sakuya heard it.

"Maybe I should prepare you something?" she proposed.

"Thank you, but no. I guess it's not hunger you can satisfy with a normal meal." Naru said with a sad smile.

"So, it's time?" Sakuya asked with a serious expression. Naru nodded.

"Well, it can't be helped. I'm youkai. It's just the order of things." Naru smiled brightly. Sakuya smiled back.

"True. So, maybe I should hunt someone for you?" Sakuya asked but Naru shook her head.

"Don't. I don't want you to do it," Naru said with small smile. Sakuya smiled.

"But it's not a problem. In the Scarlet Mansion I was making meals from humans," Sakuya said. Naru nodded.

Of course she knew about that. She had made her first meal with human flesh. Back then, when Flandre had explained that to her. But she didn't want Sakuya to do it. She couldn't tell why, but for some reason she didn't want Sakuya to do it, as though it could cause something Naru didn't want.

Naru was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice Sakuya in front of her. Her face was only a few inches from Naru face. When she finally noticed, she blushed madly. Sakuya smiled.

"You're worrying about me, right? That this would change me. Change in a way you don't want, right?" Sakuya asked. Naru couldn't help but nod. The blush was still visible on her face. Sakuya chuckled and placed her hand on Naru's check.

"Don't worry. As long as you're yourself, I will be myself. That's a promise." Sakuya touched Naru with her forehead. Naru blushed madly. She couldn't help it. Sakuya's face was touching her. The warmth she was feeling, it was something pleasant, something she wanted to keep safe.

Sakuya moved away from Naru and smiled once more before she walked out of the room, leaving Naru behind. Naru shook her head to calm down.

"Jeez, she knows how to tease me..." Naru pouted to herself. Naru touched her forehead and couldn't help but smile to herself. This feeling was one she wanted to keep safe. The doors opened revealing Kurama in her usually kimono. Her fox ears and tails were visible. She was looking at the corridor where Sakuya was walking.

"Did something happen between you two?" she asked. Naru blushed but smiled.

"Nothing~" Naru responded. Kurama raised her eyebrows but sighed.

"I see. Anyway, I prepared a snack, want some?" She put down a plate with rice balls. Naru jumped to grab one and started eating it with smile. Kurama couldn't help but imagine Naru with fox ears and a tail. It was shaking vigorously from happiness. Kurama blushed at that imagine. She hid her face with her hands to calm down.

Naru didn't notice Kurama's blush because she was too focused at the rice balls which Kurama had made. After a few seconds, Kurama turned back to Naru.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Naru stopped in the middle of eating.

"I'm hungry, but normal meals won't be enough," she said with slightly sad voice. Kurama understood what Naru had said. She was going to say something but Naru spoke ahead.

"Don't bother, Sakuya went to catch someone." Kurama could tell she wasn't happy when she said that.

"Are you concerned about Sakuya doing that?" Kurama asked with worry. Naru nodded.

"She is human. Of course, here she would probably kill more, but I don't want her to do it because of my hunger. In defense yes, but not because of such a trivial matter," Naru said, putting down her unfinished rice ball. Kurama couldn't help but sigh with a smile.

"You're good girl, you know that." Naru looked at Kurama, slightly surprised.

"You're worried about her, about me, about our well being. You try to do everything by yourself. Even at the party, even if you had that happy face on when you were telling us to do something, I could feel you didn't want us to do it." Kurama touched herself where her heart was.

"Thanks to the Shikigami Contract I can feel what you feel. I can name the feelings you're feeling when such situations appears. Even if you're Yukari-sama daughter and has adopted some of her personality, you're still different. You're still a person who cares about her family, friends, everyone you know. You maybe don't like humans much, but you care about Sakuya. And myself. You're a person who doesn't like to command others if you can do it yourself or the situation doesn't force you to do it. I know the feelings you have when you command another. Guilt, shame, sadness, worry. These feelings are in your heart when you order us. Or when you try, I should say." Kurama looked at Naru who had her head low from shame because of what Kurama had said.

Kurama chuckled and moved closer to Naru. She hugged her.

"You don't need to feel such feelings. I'm your shikigami, and I will follow you wherever you go. That's why you don't need worry about me or Sakuya. She probably would say something similar. Remember, we are here for you," Kurama said while patting Naru's head. Naru blushed and burrowed herself deeper in Kurama's hug to hide her blushing face.

Kurama chuckled and kept patting Naru for a while. Soon Sakuya returned with the body of a middle aged man. Kurama took the body and went to prepare something. Like Ran, she was quite a genius cook. She could prepare a delicious meal with almost anything. Sakuya was also a good cook. Sometimes they even competed to see who was better.

The food which they couldn't eat, and that hardly ever happened because of the astonish appetite of Naru and Kurama, they gave to Yuyuko. Youmu had thanked them because sometimes she was too tired to prepare anything. And Naru knew how much of a big glutton Yuyuko was.

After the meal, Sakuya had chicken meat by the way, they decided to stay in the house and get rest. To the end of the day, nothing happened.

 **Next day**

Naru woke up, slightly tired, but overall she had gotten a nice sleep. She prepared herself and went to the main room where Kurama was placing dishes for a meal. She greeted Naru with a smile.

"Good morning, Naru-san."

"Morning, we need something strong to wake me up. I slept quite well, and waking up was the worst part, and now I'm feeling slightly tired." Naru complained while she sat down. Kurama nodded and prepared her cup of black coffee. Naru didn't like the taste but she forced herself to drink it. She sighed with a shake of her head and muttered to herself.

"I will never get used to coffee..." Kurama chuckled. Soon Sakuya entered the room. She looked much better than Naru, almost like she had slept a few more hours. Then Naru slapped herself mentally.

"Of course, time stop..." she muttered to herself so Sakuya and Kurama couldn't hear. Unexpectedly a gap opened next to them. Naru raised her eyebrows and Kurama and Sakuya looked at themselves, wondering why there was a gap. Soon from it, Yukari emerged with a drunk Suika on her shoulder.

Naru winced at this sight but didn't say anything. Sakuya didn't say anything and Kurama crossed her arms.

"Hello~! How is the day~?" Yukari asked with a full smile. Nobody answered her.

"You know, I visit you so you could answer maybe huh," she said with a pout. Everyone just sighed.

"What kind of reaction is that!?" Yukari shouted, shocked. Naru sighed.

"So why are you here?" she asked. Yukari looked hurt.

"Why so mean..." She looked really hurt but soon she regained her posture. "I brought Suika here so you could take care of her for time been," Yukari explained.

"Ehhh. Wait, wait, wait. Are you serious?" Naru asked. Yukari nodded with a smile.

"She will help you if you need it. I asked her for that. She will gladly take sake as payment," Yukari pointed out.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Naru thought with a confused and annoyed expression. Yukari also pulled out a book from gap and gave it to Kurama.

"This is cook book, Ran prepared it for you. There new culinary recipes Ran found not too long ago and also some old ones as well. She said you still hadn't remembered them." She gave Kurama the book with a smile. Kurama blushed slightly but thanked Yukari. Then Yukari pulled another item from the gap, this time for Sakuya.

She immediately recognize the item. It was the same knife she had used when the incident with Miracle Mallet happened. Yukari gave the knife to Sakuya.

"You forgot about it. Don't do it, or it will get angry. This knife has a consciousness, it will be better if you have it. Only you know how to properly use it. After all it was with you for the whole time, you just weren't aware of it," Yukari said with a smile. Sakuya nodded gratefully. Naru didn't expect anything from her mother. Yukari turned to Naru.

"As I said, I will leave Suika with you. She will help you as much as she can. Maybe, she will help in your training, after all Oni are really strong. And don't even mention one of the Devas of the Mountain," Yukari said. That caught Naru attention but before she could say anything Yukari disappeared into gap, leaving no trace behind.

Naru looked at the sleeping oni which was laying on the floor like she was in some kind of party. The three girls looked at themselves not knowing what to do with the Oni.

"Let's just leave her for now. We will deal with it when she wakes up," Naru said and stood up, leaving for academy. In two weeks, her teaching at the academy would be over. How fast time flies, so fast that years were turning into days.

 **At the Academy**

Naru walked into call and noticed that almost everyone was here. She sat in her place and tried to relax, looking at outside. She could swear that time had stopped, that only she was aware that time could make things easy or hard. Because many things depend on it: human lives, reaction time, days and night, life, and many more. But time didn't touch her like humans. She was youkai, she would live a long life, perhaps a happy life, perhaps not. Time would tell.

Naru smirked to herself and sighed. Then the doors opened with a long bang. Naru covered her ears and looked at who had made the noise. But Naru could already guess who this could be. And of course she was right. Banshee and Pig-tail blonde. How she hated them. Always thinking about this whole Sasuke Uchiha thing; that he is so cool and everything like that. Honestly, that Uchiha wouldn't stand a chance against her and don't even mention Sakuya and Kurama. Those two would massacre him.

If someone called another strong, that mean he was really strong or at least that person could prove so. But this Uchiha was living on his family name, thinking that the world owed him everything because of what happened to his family. He wouldn't stand a chance in Gensokyo. Maybe against fairies but not youkais.

Naru tried her best to ignore the shouts of those two. God, please. Let Iruka come faster. Naru begged mentally. And a miracle happened. The bell rang and a few seconds later, Iruka came. Naru would need to thank Sanae because of this small, yet helpful miracle. Iruka coughed to catch everyone's attention. A miracle happened again. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Iruka. Sanae deserved a big bag of money for this.

"Ok, class. In only half a year and most of you will join Konoha Ninja Corp. But it's still a long road before you. You are still are children but if you train hard and focus, I'm sure you will become splendid ninja who will represent our village with pride. Now today we will do another sparring session. Class follow me," he said.

 **On academy training ground**

Everyone was standing in a large group in front of Iruka. Mizuki was absent because he had something to do.

 **Sakuya appeared on screen.**

 **" Toki yo Tomare!" And time stopped. She pulled out a sign with words.**

 **"Author forget to mention him in the first place. He is still a little prick like he was in the original. Author just thought he was so minor, he is not worthy of mentioning. Thank you for understanding."**

 **Sakuya hid the sign and walked away. A second later her hand appeared in the corner.**

 **"Soshite Toki wa Ugokidasu," she said. And she snapped her fingers, leaving no trace she was ever there.**

Iruka looked at everyone.

"Ok, we gonna do some duels. I will select who will spar with who. It will be mixed, so boys could fight against girls. But that doesn't mean someone should hold back. If I spot that happening, that person will get an essay to write for tomorrow, got it?" Iruka asked with a grin. Everyone nodded except a few people, including Naru.

She was thinking whether she should still hold back. This was getting annoying, even if it was for short amount of time. Naru pinched herself to focus. Maybe at least taijutsu. Maybe at least in this she could go all out. Or better not, she would kill someone. Spell Card rules didn't apply here. She clicked her tongue. It looked like she would need to still hold back.

While she was thinking, Iruka announced one more thing.

"Every one of you will do matches. Summary, if it's a boy he will fight one fight with a girl and secondly with a boy. The same applies to girls. So the first fight is between Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Yosh! It's my time to shine!" Kiba said with a confident smirk. Uchiha just "Hum-ed" and both of then got into the ring. Both of them looked at each other, one with a grin, the other with focus. Iruka checked if both were ready and gave them a signal to begin.

Kiba charged at Sasuke with his fist aimed at Sasuke's chin. Sasuke avoided the fist and tried to counterattack but Kiba ducked and tried to kick Sasuke while he was doing a back flip. But Sasuke blocked the kick and grabbed Kiba's leg.

"Dammit!" Kiba said with gritted teeth and tried to spin to release his leg, but this only helped Sasuke throw Kiba away. Kiba quickly recovered and, spinning in mid-air, he landed on the ground, a few millimeters from the end of the ring. He gave a glance and sighed.

"That was close," he said and turned back to face Sasuke only to get kicked in the stomach from him. Kiba spat saliva and flew away from the ring. Sasuke just gave a glance and walked away. Kiba, holding his stomach, grunted but didn't say anything.

"The winner, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka declared. The girls started shouting and squealing. This brought Naru back to reality. She gave a glance at what happened but didn't say anything. She only thought about how stupid those girls were.

"Next match is between Naru Yakumo and Hinata Hyuuga. Both of you, please step onto the ring," Iruka said. Naru walked into the ring with no expression on her face. Hinata was doing the same.

"Naru put away your things," Iruka said. Naru quickly gave Iruka a glance before she threw her things at Iruka, who caught them. She then turned to the Hyuuga girl. Hinata got into her family stance, but Naru only crossed her hand.

"Are you ready?" Iruka asked. Hinata only tensed more, while Naru only nodded slightly.

"Then FIGHT!" Iruka shouted. But both Naru and Hinata didn't move from their positions. They kept glancing at each other, waiting who would loose patience first.

"You know, I remember," Hinata then said, making Naru raise an eyebrow. Naru kept looking impassive. "Now I finally put things together. You're the daughter of that Yakumo women." Hinata frowned more with anger painted on her face and rising anger in her voice.

"You're the daughter of the woman who killed my father years ago!" Hinata shouted with a red face because of the anger in her and tears in her eyes. Naru only blinked, still impassive and responded.

"That's right. I didn't bother with this because I had nothing to do with it. However." Naru frowned and said, "Looks like you want to release this anger on me, right? Revenge, am I right?" She knew she was right when Hinata tensed more, her hand shaking with anger. Naru smirked. "Yare, Yare. Looks like I finally have an enemy in the academy. An enemy who maybe will be worthy to be my enemy. He he he," Naru chuckled at the end with an evil face.

Everyone was shocked, listening to the conversation. Iruka had sweat on his face, feeling that this wouldn't end well. He was ready to stop this match if it got out of hand.

Hinata couldn't stand it anymore and charged with a loud shout. Naru smirked at Hinata's charge. Naru decided that in taijutsu and subject like taijutsu and throwing shurikens she wouldn't be holding back anymore. It was time to show what she was capable off. At least to some degree.

 ***Yawn***

 **In Naru's Household**

Suika woke up from sleeping with a loud yawn. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't recognize the place at all. She yawned one more time before she stood up and sloppy walked around, rubbing her eye. She opened the door and walked down the corridor. Suddenly she heard fire to her right. She opened the door and saw a bonfire in the middle of the room.

Above it was hung a teapot on metal pipe. Next to the bonfire was sat a woman with fiery red hair which was long enough to reach her knees. Her kimono was also red with orange flames at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom of the kimono. She also had an orange obi around her waist. She was sitting in front of the bonfire, probably waiting for the water to be ready.

But what caught Suika's attention were the fox ears on the woman's head and the nine fox tails.

"Did Ran change her appearance?" Suika thought, while coming closer. The woman didn't turn but did speak.

"I see you're awake? Want some tea?" she asked. Suika didn't reply but sat next to the women. She looked at the bonfire with slightly closed eyes.

"How was your sleep?" the woman asked.

"Good. The last thing I remember was Yukari taking me somewhere." Suika scratched her head. She remembered that Yukari had also asked her for a favor which was about Naru but that party had been so good she had forgetten the details. The teapot gave a high pitched squeak, giving a sign that the water was ready. The woman grabbed the teapot and prepared tea in cups.

"We didn't expect Yukari-sama to bring you here. I was surprised, I must say." The woman smiled at Suika and gave her tea. Suika nodded and grabbed her tea. She took a sip.

"Good tea. Almost as good as Reimu," Suika said. The woman giggled.

"Thank you," the woman said and took a sip of her tea. Suika looked at the woman.

"Did you change appearance, Ran?" she asked. The woman looked surprised and looked at Suika. She looked at her before she giggled. Suika raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"No, no. You got it wrong. I'm not Ran-san," she said.

"My name is Kurama. Nice to meet you Suika Ibuki." Kurama smiled. Suika had her eyes slightly wide open before they returned to normal. She chuckled.

"Sorry about that. It's just I don't remember any other nine tail fox in Gensokyo. I think I remember a few fox youkais but they don't have many tails. Four at max," Suika explained.

"It's no surprise. There aren't a lot of foxes who survive to reach more than five tails. Nine tail foxes are rare these days. Maybe in Gensokyo there will be more of them soon? It depends on how they behave," Kurama said and took a sip of tea and gave a blissful sigh.

"By the way, where am I?" Suika asked.

"You're in Naru house in Konoha. Here was the party, that most of Gensokyo resident came to, thanks to Yukari-sama," Kurama said. She grabbed a piece of wood which was near her and put it in the bonfire.

"Ohhh. I see," Suika said. "By the way, where is Naru?" Suika looked at Kurama.

"In the Academy. She will be back late afternoon," Kurama explained.

"Ohhh. Well, I guess there is nothing to do, then," Suika said and took another sip of tea. She looked at the tea.

"Now I remember the favor Yukari asked me earlier," she said to herself.

 **Back to the fight**

Hinata threw a punch at Naru, thinking it would collide with Naru's face. But Naru just caught Hinata's arm and with the help of Hinata charge, she threw her out of the ring right into the tree. Hinata shouted from pain and fell on the ground, clenching her ribs. Naru chuckled and walked away for her things, with a smirk.

"Wait! It's not over!" Hinata shouted. She slowly rose from the ground. Naru turned to her. Her smirk was gone, replaced by an impassive expression.

"You lose. I threw you out of the ring. If I'm not mistaken, it means a loss. Am I right, Iruka-sensei?" Naru asked. Iruka nodded, still worried about the relationship between Hinata and Naru.

"I refuse!" Hinata shouted, trying to charge at Naru but Iruka stopped her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Give in. You are in no condition to continue," Iruka said with worry. Hinata gritted her teeth but finally gave up. Naru smirked but soon she got back to her carefree attitude. After that, another spar took places. Everyone except Naru got two fights because, she disappeared after her fight and nobody could tell where she went.

After the sparing finished, they found Naru in class, sleeping. Iruka got a little annoyed but and woke her up with a slap in the head with the book he was holding. The rest of the day went without incidents. Naru walked out of Academy with a bright smile. But she was thinking about one thing.

"I guess I will still hold back. I probably just got caught in the moment back there. There is nothing to be done. What happened is done. If anybody asks, I will just tell them it was a fluke. I just hope I won't fight with her to at least the end of the Academy. After that I won't care anymore. I wonder what Kurama has prepared for dinner. Maybe I should buy Kurama and Sakuya something? Maybe a strawberry cake? I would eat one too. That's it! I'm buying one!" Naru declared and ran to the nearest cake shop to buy the cake.

When she reached her home she didn't expected to be welcomed by an Oni.

"Yo, Naru-chan~!" Suika greeted her with bright smile. Naru was a little confused and didn't say anything.

"I'm going to keep my promise, well more like favor, but it doesn't matter! The matter is I will train you, got it!?" Suika said with a smile and a finger pointed at Naru. Naru was more confused and could only reply with a small nod. She didn't quite catch what just happened. Naru also didn't know why but she got the feeling that everything would hurt her from now on.

 **Ok, here is chapter! ITAI! My… my back… dammit, I'm still in no condition… Anyway… I hope you like this chapter… could… could anyone get me a medicine from Eirin… I'm still no condition to walk by myself… ouch...thanks by the way…**

 **Write down the comments and leave "Follow" or "Favorite" if you like the story. See you fellows in new chapter… I think I'm going to lay down for a bit…**

 **Also say thanks to the beta reader. He is doing a great job as well.**


	14. Stage 10 Curse of Blood

**Hello there readers. I hope you are all doing well. If yes, that's great if no... then it's not so great…**

 **My health is doing great after the medicine I received from Eirin, so I should be fine, but I have a feelings that medicine was something else as well. Whatever.**

 **Anyway here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. See you around.**

 **Stage 10**

 **Curse of Blood**

 **『** **Heritage can bring great fortune,**

 **but sometimes it brings a great curse.** **』**

 **Konoha, Naru household**

When Naru returned to her house, she didn't expect Suika to greet her. She was expecting Kurama or Sakuya, not a loli, drunk, oni. Well not too drunk oni but still drunk oni. Suika was smiling brightly with her hands on her hips.

Naru was confused at most. How could an oni help her in training? She didn't have the slightest clue, and she was afraid to find any. Suika looked at Naru with raised eyebrows.

"What are you standing here like a doll? Get inside," she said. Suika moved deeper into the house, with her hand now behind her head. Naru still was slightly confused but entered and closed the door. After they reached the main room, Naru sat down with Suika on the other side, in front of her. Naru placed the cake she had bought from the shop onto the table. Kurama took it and went to the kitchen.

Suika took a gulp from her gourd and smiled.

"Nothing is as good as good sake in the afternoon. He He! Want some?" Suika asked. Naru shook her head calmly. Suika shrugged and took another deep gulp from her gourd. Kurama meanwhile brought cake for the two of them.

"You won't eat, Kurama?" Naru asked. She shook her head with a small smile.

"I don't feel like eating cake right now. Maybe some other time," she responded and walked away. Naru was wandering where Sakuya was. She looked around but she couldn't find her. She also couldn't find her presence in house whatsoever. This made Naru slightly worried. Suika noticed it.

"Don't worry about Saku-chan. She is big girl. She can take care of herself," she said with a grin.

"I know, but still," Naru responded. Suika frowned.

"Naru-chan. They are older than you, more experienced and more powerful, for now at least. Kurama-chan is stronger than you think, this includes Sakuya as well. I know Sakuya, she won't take unnecessary risks. So stop worrying, will you? You make my sake taste bad," Suika complainedwith a pout. Naru couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Suika continued but this time with anger rising in her voice.

"You're that type of person I don't like. People who try to do everything by themselves! That's not possible. Even for Yukari or even for Lunarians living on the moon. Believe me, even the most powerful being needs some support of friends or henchsmen. You're no exception, no one is. So stop acting like you can do everything by yourself! You've got friends ready to help you!" Suika shouted angrily at Naru. Probably because she was drunk but also probably to teach Naru a lesson.

Naru looked slightly shocked and terrified. She didn't know Suika very well, but Suika was speaking like she knew her much better. It was a little scary. Suika studied Naru and sighed.

"Again this situation. Dammit… And I thought I wouldn't be forced to do this… Looks like Yukari was right once again..." Suika muttered to herself, scratching her forehead.

 **Flashback, at party after Naru left Yukari and Suika**

Suika raised her eyebrows and looked at Yukari, concerned.

"Naru is the type of girl who wants to do everything by herself. She reminds me of Reimu before you convinced her," Yukari said. Suika felt a chill run down her spine at that memory and turned around with a nervous look.

"Don't remind me. I still feel bad after what I did to Reimu. The memories of this are still fresh, even though it happened some time ago," Suika said with a sad face. She tried to take a sip but she couldn't. Yukari patted Suika's shoulder.

"Yeah, that whole farce was just to free Reimu from herself. It was brutal, but it was necessary. But she didn't hold it again you in the end. The situation will need to repeat itself for the sake of her future," Yukari said with a small, sad smile and closed eyes. Suika only nodded with a sad expression. **(A/N: reference to Fan game Sengoku Gensokyo)**

 **End of Flashback**

Suika couldn't believe she would have to go through the same experience once more. She liked fighting with friends, but it was mostly sparring, nothing serious. But that situation had been different. She couldn't hold back. Back there she hadn't been the cheerful Suika; back there she had beenSuika Ibuki, one of the Four Devas of the Mountain.

It was painful for her to hurt friends so badly, and it was more painful, at least to her, when she was forced to hurt her friends to save them. After that event Suika had disappeared for some times; no one had known where she was.

Suika eyes hardened and, with an angry grin, she declared.

"Naru, meet me outside," her voice was stern and serious. Naru was surprised. She hadn't expected to see Suika so serious. It was kinda scary. But Naru stood up and followed Suika outside.

 **Outside**

Suika stopped and turned to Naru with a serious expression. The wind blew making both Naru's and Suika's hair cover their faces. Naru was worried and scared. Suika was serious and tense.

"You're worrying about your friends, and that I can understand. Everyone wants to protect the people that are close to them. But sometimes this protection is needless. People want to know that you care about them, but they don't want to be nursed. This makes them feel weak, useless. Do you want to feel like this as well? Of course not! So don't make people close to you feel the same way. This is a direct hit to their pride and honor! Sometimes it's worse than death!" Suika said angrily.

Naru was shocked and stunned. She couldn't respond to that. Suika's face softened slightly but she continued her speech.

"That kind of action is wrong, Naru. You can't do everything by yourself. Why do you think Kurama and Sakuya joined you, why do you think they are here? To help you, of course! But you are rejecting them, by rejecting their help! It's like you just hold them here for your own amusement. Do you think someone would like to be treated like that, like toy? I doubt it!" Suika shouted again at Naru who was stunned in the middle of the garden.

Meanwhile Kurama and Sakuya walked out of the house with worried expressions on their faces. Kurama felt inside her how Naru was feeling. A big feeling of guilt and shame was inside Naru. She must have realized what she had done. She wanted to run forward and stop this already, but Sakuya stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulder.

Kurama looked at Sakuya with a shocked expression. Sakuya only shook her head. Kurama was going to say something, but stopped when she felt power emanating from Suika. She looked back at the scene before her and her eyes visibly opened wide.

Suika was standing with rocks flying around her, because of the pressure her power was giving. Naru was still stunned, scared, confused, terrified. But not because of Suika power but because of her speech. On her face were drops of sweat. Her body was visible shaking.

"Such behavior is hard to change with just words. That's why..." Suika said seriously. Suika frowned deeply and charged at Naru with blind speed; only Kurama and Sakuya were able to follow, but even they had a problem following Suika. Naru didn't move, still stunned. Suika was above her with a fist ready to strike.

Kurama was shocked and managed to shout.

"Naru-san watch out!" Naru looked up and her eyes shrunk. Suika face was covered in shadow because of the sun being behind her, which was slowly hiding behind the horizon. Only Suika's glowing eyes were visible.

"I will need to use my full power to do so," Suika said and punched Naru in the head. The force was so big that Naru hit the ground and created a deep crater in the ground. The whole area trembled furiously because of the strength of the punch. But Suika didn't stop there. She quickly landed on the ground and started punching Naru's body with a series of powerful and fast punches, burying Naru deeper in the ground. Naru cried out of pain, but the shout was quickly repressed by another punch by Suika.

After the series of punches, Suika didn't give time for Naru to even blink. She grabbed Naru by the collar and threw her high in the sky. Suika saw Naru was flying high in the sky. Suika made a hard step on the ground. It started glowing with red light and soon a large pillar of fire burst from the ground directly under Naru. Naru didn't even blink before fire consumed her.

Suika saw how the smoked body of Naru was flying down to the ground. But Suika didn't stop there. She jumped in the air and grabbed Naru by her arm. She pulled Naru to herself and punched her straight in guts, sending her with tremulous force towards the ground. When Naru hit the ground, pieces of rocks where flying everywhere.

Kurama and Sakuya where watching this with mixed expressions. Kurama was shocked and tried to run to help Naru but she was scared of Suika's power. The power of Oni. In terms of magical power Kurama was stronger, but raw power, the strength of Oni, it was far above her level. Sakuya also was watching this with grief. She didn't want to see Naru get hurt, she wanted to help her, but she was also scared. Scared and she also knew why Suika was doing it.

Suika landed on the ground and with a stern look, looked at the beaten body of Naru. Naru spat blood and groaned slightly with pain, but didn't say anything. The sun had hidden already behind the horizon. The night sky was turning from an orange color to deep blue, almost like the deepest places in the ocean. The sky was starting to be illuminated by stars. Naru looked at them with half closed eyes.

 **Play (Touhou Violin/Piano) Capital City of Flowers in the Sky**

"How's, that feel. When you're alone? When no one will come to help you? When you're all alone on this world, without friends, without people who would love you? Only surrounded by enemies. You, the only source of the light, in endless darkness?" Suika asked. Naru didn't respond. She only looked at the night sky, wondering about her behavior.

 _"Did I really… disrespect them so much… Did I really do that?… I just… wanted to… protect them… Did my behavior… really hurt… them..."_ Naru was thinking. Suika looked at Naru and sighed. She clenched her fist and hit the ground. Soon the ground around Naru glowed brightly before it exploded. Naru was sent flying a few meters away from her previous location. While still in the air, Suika reached her and, grabbing her head, she made Naru hit the ground. Naru was lying on the ground, pinned by Suika.

When they stopped Suika hit the ground with Naru a few times before throwing her at the wall. Suika looked at the collapsing wall where Naru was with a serious expression. She was glad Yukari put extra barriers around Naru's home before everything happened. So she could allow herself to be serious.

The cloud of dust settled down slightly, revealing Naru buried slightly under rocks and fragments of the wall. Her body was beaten, bloodied, half of her bones broken, a few internal bleeding. Suika clenched her head.

 _"Dammit! Why?! Why do I need to do it again?! I didn't want to do that! Why couldn't Yukari do it, or someone else?! Marisa, or Ran?! Someone, but not me! This is not how Naru should remember me later. I don't want to be her enemy… I want to be friends with her. Why am I the one who needs to do this..."_ She dropped her hands and looked at Naru who was looking at the night sky. Suika slowly started marching towards Naru.

Naru saw with one eye how Suika was coming torwards her.

 _"Why… Why I… did I do what I did… I thought… I was doing the right… thing… Then why… why do I feel… Like I betrayed them..."_ Naru couldn't figure it out. Suika now was standing before the beaten body of Naru. Suika looked at Naru.

"You know why you behave like you behaved? Because… you're Uzumaki and Namikaze!" Suika declared. Naru eyes visibly opened wide.

"Before Yukari took care of you, you were the daughter of Namikaze and Uzumaki. People for who family is the most important thing. But because those two blood mixed, this feeling, the feeling of protecting those who they loved, became stronger, to the point where you want to protect themso much, that you did what you did."

"The blood of these people is no longer in you after you turned into youkai, but the behavior stayed. Yukari knew this but didn't say anything to you. She thought, that being with her and others would cure this curse, but the influence became only stronger. She explained everything to me," Suika said with a bit of guilt in her voice.

Naru only released air from her lungs and, with shaking sight, looked at Suika. And smiled. It was a small and faint smile, but Suika could see it clearly. Naru knew why Suika had done what she did today. She had realized it while Suika beat her up. Suika felt tears gather in her eyes. With astunned face and body, eyes wide open, Suika looked at the faintly smiling Naru.

Suika fell on her knees and looked at sky with tears dropping from her eyes, down her chin. Suika felt how the weight of guilt of what she did today struck her. Like the last time, after she left. The same pain struck deep in her heart. And the smile Naru was giving Suika broke the ice. Suika started crying uncontrollably. Suika grabbed herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Suika was repeating over and over again. And Naru was smiling. At her, at the night sky, at herself. She finally could be who she should be for everyone. And Suika had helped her. She was grateful for that.

Naru felt how her body was turning numb. She felt weak, so weak. And heavy. She looked at the stars which were illuminating the whole sky, like one big pattern.

"Ahhhh… Such a beautiful… night… I wish… to see more night… like this… with everyone… with Kaa-san… Ran-kun, Chen… Kurama, Sakuya… and with you… Suika..." Naru said weakly, her voice was almost a whisper.

Suika stopped crying and looked at Naru who had closed her eyes but still had a smile on her face. Suika wanted to say something, but her words stuck in her throat, unable to leave her mouth. Suika felt how her heart was clenching with guilt, sorrow, anger. But the guilt was the strongest feeling in her right now. The pain in her heart was so big, that Suika wanted to rip it from her chest, just to make it stop.

Suika started crying again and started hitting ground with her fist. She didn't want to be like this. She wanted to make happy memories with Naru, see her grow, her smile. Drink with her and fool around. Like good friends. She didn't want to beat Naru like this.

Kurama and Sakuya ran to them with worried expressions, especially Kurama. She ran directly to Naru's body, which was beaten pretty hard. Kurama could feel some of the pain and damage which Naru had gotten from beating. She removed rocks from Naru's body and gently grabbed her in abridal style.

Sakuya meanwhile was kneeling next to Suika, with her hand on her back, trying to comfort her. Sakuya also took a look at Naru and Kurama, and felt guilt in her heart for not doing anything. She knew, or at least had a good idea why Suika had done this. But she felt guilty, because she didn't stop Suika.

Kurama stood up and slowly moved back to the house, but stopped next to Suika and Sakuya. On her face was an angry expression. A stoic, angry expression. Kurama was furious, but she couldn't do anything now. She needed to take care of Naru. Her tails were moving with a slow but angry motion. Kurama was also glowing with a red-orange aura around her. She only spared a glance full of hate at Suika. Kurama looked at Suika who was still crying.

"I know that Naru doesn't hate you. But I'm barely holding myself to not rip you limb to limb. Leave now. I don't want to see you for now," was all Kurama said and then left to the house to take care of Naru. Suika only nodded. She didn't cry but tears still were visible on her face. Kurama left Suika and Sakuya alone in the garden.

Sakuya didn't say anything. She couldn't and even if she could, the words would probably stick in her throat. She only lowered her head with shame. Suika wiped out the tears and slowly stood up. Sakuya looked at Suika and tried to comfort her with words but Suika stopped her.

"It's ok. I knew this would happen… I knew… Don't worry… I will be fine..." Suika said with a stoic expression but Sakuya could tell, that Suika was holding tears back. Her voice was shaking as well as her body. Sakuya lowered her hand and head as well. A gap opened near them, but no one emerged from it. Suika slowly walked to the gap, but stopped before she entered and turned to Sakuya.

"Tell Naru I'm sorry. I… never mind… I will visit her later… maybe… If I find the courage to look in her eyes..." Suika said and left via the gap which soon closed. Sakuya was alone in the destroyed garden still in a kneeling position.

Stop playing music

 **With Kurama**

Kurama placed Naru in her futon. She removed her clothes, leaving only underwear. She also cleaned Naru from dust, sweat and blood. Naru's hair was in a mess, her clothes were only rags which were completely destroyed. Naru's body had places where the skin was deep purple, and where it wasn't purple it was pale. Naru was looking like she was on the brink of death, but Kurama could feel, that Naru was far from being dead.

Kurama placed a wet towel on Naru's forehead. She was kneeling beside her with an expressionless face. But her eyes were telling a different story. She was mad but also sad, in despair even. To see Naru is such a state and to not be able to do anything to prevent it from happening it. That waswhat hurt her the most. She was her Shikigami, she should protect her. Instead she could only watch how Naru had been beaten to this state she was in now.

Kurama clenched her hands as well as her eyes and mouth, trying not to cry. She felt pathetic, like a human child who couldn't do anything. She covered her face and started sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't do… anything… to help you..." Kurama muttered quietly to herself. Naru was breathing with a steady rhythm. Kurama spend the rest of the night next to Naru taking care of her.

Sakuya was in the kitchen trying to wash dishes. She had thought she it would take her thoughts away from what had happened to Naru.

But this hadn't helped. She stopped in the middle with a sad expression. She looked at her hands and felt how tears were gathering in her eyes. She allowed it to happen. Even if the reason was to help Naru, it's still hurt. She felt how anger rose in her chest. She gritted her teeth and hands, which were shaking from anger. She grabbed a plate and threw it at the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She fell on her knees with tears coming down her chin. She started crying uncontrollably.

That night no one could sleep properly except Naru.

 **Few days later**

Naru slowly opened her eyes. The light was faint so her eyes didn't hurt when she opened them. She slowly looked around without moving her head. She felt like her whole body was burning from pain, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it. She was alone in her room.

She wondered where Kurama and Sakuya where. Had they left to the city or something? She couldn't tell. She tried to get up but the pain in her chest stopped her for a second before she sat down in her futon. The last thing she remembered was the crying Suika after she had beat the living shit out of her. Naru understood why Suika did it, she understood perfectly.

"I wonder where Kurama is," she mused to herself and tried to stand up but something stopped her. She felt an arm on her shoulder. But on one had been here earlier. It could mean only one thing.

"What do you want Kaa-san?" Naru turned slightly to see at least some part of Yukari's face. Then she noticed the sad expression on her face. Naru had idea why, but didn't said anything. Yukari hugged Naru from behind and started patting Naru's head. Naru didn't get why Yukari was doing it, but she didn't stop her.

She could feel something was behind this action, but she couldn't guess what it was. Yukari opened her eyes and say while still patting her head.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. I… I should find some other way to do it… But..." Yukari hugged Nary tighter. She could hear the sorrow in Yukari's voice. Naru knew why Yukari was sorry. Naru smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. Suika explained it to me… And… I guess it was my fault. I should… ask my friends for help. After all, they are here for me, to support me," Naru said with a gentle voice, relaxing in Yukari's arms. Yukari couldn't feel more proud of Naru right now, but she couldn't smile. After all, this wasn't everything she needed to say to Naru.

"Naru… Do you know where... Kurama and Sakuya... are?" Yukari asked. Naru thought a little but shook her head.

"You can't sense Kurama?" Yukari asked again, this time a bit more serious. Naru shook her head again. Naru wondered why. Soon Yukari explained.

"Kurama… she came to me after she took care of your injuries… She decided to break the Shikigami Contract… and Sakuya… she went back to Scarlet Devil Mansion," Yukari said, expecting the worst.

Naru's eyes opened wide at this information. Her whole body froze on the spot. Only her slight breathing could be heard. She felt… empty. Why? Why would they leave? Was this because of her? It was her fault. Tears started gathering in Naru's eyes and soon she broke into a hysterical cry. Her body started shaking violently and Yukari tried her best to hold Naru tightly in her hug. Her injuries still weren't healed, so this kind of movement was dangerous.

Naru was crying for another hour, until she stopped. Tears still where coming from her eyes, but right now, she was lying on Yukari's hips, with her eyes open but with no life in them. Yukari was patting Naru's head with a lowered head. She didn't say anything. There was nothing good to say.

Naru was looking in empty space. She didn't move, not even flinch. She didn't even blink. Her eyes were like glass. Empty. She was depressed. Yukari kept patting Naru's head, stroking her hair gently.

"Was it… because of… me? They left… because of me…?" Naru finally asked in a low voice, almost a whisper. She sounded like robot; with no life, no energy. Just a shell of her former self. Yukari smiled gently and kissed Naru on the head.

"No, it's not because of you. They came to me explaining that they didn't deserve you. They felt like they had betrayed you, allowing Suika to injure you like this. I guess it's my fault they left you. Because I came up with this idea," Yukari responded. Naru didn't say anything. She kept staring at space with blank eyes. Yukari didn't want this to continue. She couldn't bear to see Naru in this state. She needed to do something. Naru opened a small gap and pulled out a small picture. On it was Naru, Kurama, Chen, Yukari, Sakuya, Remilia, Patchouli, Meiling, Flandre, before Naru had leftfor Konoha.

Naru eyes were locked on Sakuya and Kurama. Tears start flowing again from her eyes. Yukari didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Words weren't able to leave her throat. Naru clenched the picture to her chest and started sobbing quietly.

Then knocking to the door could be heard. Naru didn't even notice it, but Yukari raised her head and looked at the direction of the hall which lead to the main door. Yukari gently placed Naru, who was still sobbing, in the futon and went to see who it was.

Yukair wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone, so even if this was damn Hokage she would tell them to get lost. She didn't have time for that. She opened the door and saw Iruka with a concern face. Yukari had a serious expression on her face and even an annoyed grin. Iruka flinched slightly but spoke.

"I'm Iruka Umino, sensei of Naru Yakumo. She has been absent for a few days and it concerned me. I came here to check on her. Is she in home?" Iruka sound concern. Yukari looked at him.

"Naru won't be coming to school for some time now. It's family business," Yukari spoke in a tone which told him to get lost. She didn't have time for that. Iruka flinched, surprised.

"I see. Anyway, please tell her my regards. I will take my leave now." And Iruka left. Yukari looked at him for few second before she closed the door and got back to Naru who was lying in the futon, still sobbing quietly to herself. Yukari just sat next to Naru but didn't say anything or do anything. She just sat there and kept listening to Naru cry.

 **Gensokyo, Scarlet devil Mansion, before Naru awake**

Remilia was sitting on her chair, drinking tea and reading the newspaper brought by Aya, a few minutes ago. The Scarlet Mansion was in a little turmoil right now. Because Sakuya wasn't here, a few things needed to be reorganized. First thing, Meiling was again Head Maid, and because of that there was no gate guard in front of the Scarlet Mansion. This gave more bold youkai the hint to try and get in.

Of course they failed, because at that time Flandre was outside. After she had made friends with Naru, Remilia had decided to see how she would behave outside the basement. And she was surprised how well Flandre had behaved. She even wondered if someone had replaced her sister for someone else.

The lack of gate guard was also noticed by Marisa of all people. This made her 'visit' Patchouli more often followed by more books being 'borrowed' by her. Patchouli even placed more defensive spells, which didn't change anything. At all. Remilia sighed after taking a sip from her tea cup. The tea wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good as the ones made by Sakuya.

Suddenly Meiling opened the door violently with a loud 'thud'. Remilia, surprised by sudden sound, spilt tea on her dress. And because it was hot… well you get the idea. Remilia quickly start waving her hands to make the tea as cold as possible in little time.

Meiling was breathing heavily. She grabbed her knees and tried to catch her breath. Remilia spun to face Meiling.

"Meiling! What are you doing?!" she shouted. Meiling quickly bowed.

"So-Sorry My lady! But! She! She is here!" she said in a hurry tone. Meliling pointed behind her with a still tired but surprised expression. Remilia raised her eyebrows.

"Who is here? Answer god dammit!" Remilia was impatient.

"Sakuya! Sakuya is here! She is in the main hall!" Meiling responded. Remilia eyes opened ide and her mouth gaped. She grabbed Meiling by the collar.

"You're lying! She is with Naru in Konoha! Don't you dare lying right in front my very eyes!" she shouted right in Meiling's face. Remilia was angry and her eyes were blazing in a red color. Meiling was scared and quickly raised her arms in a defensive manner.

"Th-That's true! I'm speaking the truth! She is here!" Meiling quickly said. Remilia kept looking for a few seconds into Meiling's eyes before she dropped her onto the ground. Meiling sighed and massaged her neck. Remilia crossed her arms and thought a little before she turned to Meiling who was still on the ground.

"If you speak the truth, how was she?" she asked. Meiling thought a little before she responded.

"She was crying. She didn't say. She just went inside and fell on her knees. She said to call for you as soon as possible." Remilia looked at Meiling and quickly ran to Sakuya. While running Remilia was thinking.

"Why? Why did you came back? What happened back there? Sakuya." Remilia frowned and opened the door to the main hall. In the middle she saw the crying Sakuya, with her face burrowed in her hands. Remilia stood at the door frame before she slowly started walking to Sakuya.

She didn't even noticed when Remilia kneeled next to her and grabbed her in a hug. She started patting her head, but didn't say anything. It wouldn't do any good. Sakuya was crying like something really bad had happened. But Remilia didn't want to talk about it right now. It wasn't the time. It would only hurt Sakuya more.

But Remilia frowned with anger and decided to pay Naru back, for making Sakuya cry. She would pay and pay painfully.

But Remilia didn't know why Sakuya was crying, and she wasn't aware of the events that had happened in Konoha.

 **Ok, folks. This is the chapter. I hope you will like it. I get this idea from Sengoku Gensokyo, which is cool game by the way. I just change one event into more… dramatic, I think you could say.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy it and see you soon in the newest chapter.**

 **Note from Beta Reader**

 **P.S The beta reader apologises for the delay of the chapter as it was entirely their fault.**

 **The beta reader also thanks all the readers for supporting the story.**


	15. Stage 11 Thing Close to Heart

**Hello and welcome in my newest chapter. I hope you didn't fall in depression because of the previous chapter. If yes, then… ehmm, Sorry?**

 **Anyway, I won't spoiler anything, so enjoy this chapter :D**

 **PS: Sorry for such delay but Beta Reader got his ass kick by Life.**

 **Stage 11**

 **Things Close to Heart**

 **『** **Things close to the heart are precious.**

 **Loosing them may lead to despair and emptiness** **』**

 **Naru's House, Konoha, next day**

Naru was sleeping in the futon in her room. She didn't want to eat, talk, or do anything. Yukari tried to talk to her but Naru just told her to leave her alone. After Naru had calmed down, she told Yukari to leave her alone. Yukari tried to argue, but when she had seen Naru's eyes she just bit her lips and with a bowed head, left Naru alone.

Right now Yukari was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea in front of her. The tea was cold. Yukari was just starring at it with a blank expression. She didn't move, not even flinch. She was just sitting there, looking at her reflection in the cold tea.

Outside she looked like a marble figure but inside she was thinking. She was thinking about what to do.

" _Sakuya is for sure in SDM, but Kurama is somewhere in the Element Nation. She's decided to hide somewhere. I don't know where, I can't sense her. Did she seal the room where she was to hiding herself, or has someone sealed her already? No, that would be too soon. Kurama, maybe is in human form, but like this she is still really powerful, for the standards of this world. Where are you, Kurama?_ " Yukari was thinking.

The first thing would be to go for Sakuya, but to also search for Kurama in the meantime. Should she send Zenki to search for her? That could be a good idea. The people here didn't know what a Shikigami was, or only a few people would know, believing it's something unnatural or too hard to perform, especially when people here didn't believe in such things as youkais or other fantasy being.

She looked at her hand and clenched it. She needed to take action. With every passing seconds, Naru was weaker. She didn't want to eat. And it was already time for her special meal. If this continued, it could be lethal for her. She wouldn't lose her daughter, not a chance.

With new determination, she opened a gap from which flock of crows emerged and started flying around her. They were flying as though they were trying to protect Yukari from invisible danger. Yukari stood from her chair and spoke to the crows.

"I want you to find a kyuubi named Kurama. She is somewhere here in this world. Find her and then bring me her location. The one who finds her will get a big reward, got it?" Yukari looked at every crow. None of the crows didn't responded but Yukari knew they understood. She used her power to give an image and other information that would help them search for Kurama. After a second every crow gave loud "kraa" and flew from the house. Yukari kept looking at the flying crows for a second before she looked back at tea. She grabbed it and smiled sadly. She drank everything in one go.

"This tea is cold, like Naru. I need to warm up her heart," she said to herself and she left via a gap.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the Land of Fire**

The trees were calm and no sound could be heard, except wildlife all around. No human interaction could break this beautiful state. The forest was colorful because of the cloudless sky and sun above it.

But someone was walking through this forest, making the wildlife stop in it's track and turn it's gaze to the source of the noises. There it was. A woman with long orange hair in a slightly scratched kimono of red. Her tails were swinging with each move of her leg while running. Her breathing was rapid, like she had been running for a long time. And tears were floating down her cheeks.

Kurama was biting her lip. A bit of blood was coming from the wound which had been caused by her sharp teeth. But Kurama didn't care. She just ran forward, without looking back. She jumped onto a rock and from it to a tree branch and stopped. She stood tall but her head was inclined.

She soon sat down on the branch and started sobbing quietly to herself. She tried to stop crying, to stop these tears from coming from her eyes, but the more she resisted, the more tears were flowing. She tried to rest and sleep. It came with mixed results. She did fall asleep but she had a nightmare about leaving Naru who kept saying how she had betray her. This wasn't a pleasant sleep for Kurama.

 **Gensokyo, Scarlet Devil Mansion, next day**

Remilia was sitting on the balcony drinking tea made by Sakuya. But the tea was off. Not that it was bad, but the taste was filled with something Remilia couldn't explain, but it made the tea taste… sad.

Like someone had added an elixir to make someone sad or even despaired. But Remilia could tell it wasn't the work of Patchouli or Marisa. It was work of Sakuya but it wasn't intentional from her side. It was like Sakuya's emotions from the events in Konoha were overflowing from her and were added to everything she did.

Remilia could tell. Sakuya's presence turned into places of sadness and despair. But Remilia couldn't tell why Sakuya was feeling that way. When Remilia asked about it, Sakuya turned away her gaze and become quiet. But one thing Remilia was sure, it has something to do with Naru. And she was going to find the answer. With force if she had to.

Remilia sighed and looked at her tea.

"This tea tastes of sadness..." she mumbled. She then heard a clap of thunder. She looked up and saw storm clouds covering the whole Gensokyo.

"Does even Gensokyo cry for Sakuya?" she said to herself. She looked through the window of her room to where Sakuya was standing. She was waiting patiently but Remilia could tell even without much thinking that Sakuya was crying inside. But why.

"Why won't you tell me that, Sakuya?" Remilai muttered to herself and took a final sip of tea. She stood up.

"Sakuya," she called. Sakuya walked to Remilia and bowed.

"Hai, Ojou-sama?"

"Clean here and then you're free. I will take a nap. Wake me up when its evening," Remilia said and passed by Sakuya. She didn't responded but nodded. Remilia was going to leave but she stopped.

"Don't force yourself. If there is something you want to talk about, I'm here for you," she said without turning. And Remilia left. Sakuya stood there for a few second before she muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama but there is nothing you can help me with. I must bear this guilt by my own record." She looked at clouds.

"Even Gensokyo is crying for Naru sake," she said. She smiled sadly and stood for few second before she grabbed the tea cup and entered the mansion before rain fell all over Gensokyo.

 **Yakumo mansion, Gensokyo, next day**

Yukari was sitting in the living room with tea on the table. Naru was sleeping in her old room. She was tired and hungry but she didn't want to eat, saying she was fine. But she wasn't; she was weaker with each passing day, her skin pale, her hair frailer. Her muscles were becoming weaker and weaker. She didn't even look her age. She looked like a 50-year old human woman.

Yukari was thinking how to convenince Naru to eat something. But she couldn't think of any way, without shouting or bringing up Sakuya or Kurama's names. Hearing their names only made Naru cry.

The doors opened, revealing Ran with a worried expression on her face. She walked to the table and sat down on the opposite side, in front of Yukari.

"Any news from the crows in Element Nations?" Yukari asked. Ran shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no news from them, they are probably still searching. It will probably be another week before they find any clue about Kurama. We must take it in to consideration that she knows the land far better that we," Ran said. Yukari didn't reply but nodded.

"I know, I just… want to find her… and see Naru smile again..." Yukari said with a shaking voice. Ran didn't reply. She knew how Yukari was feeling, after all she was feeling the same. Chen was also sad.

Chen lost all her energy and became gloomy. She didn't go to Mayohiga to play with her cats, running around after butterflies or gathering flowers. She was just… without energy, like everyone else. Seeing Naru in that state made the atmosphere gloomier. Even Gensokyo was starting to become a darker place.

Yukari looked at her hands. And she clenched them. If the crows didn't have any idea about Kurama's whereabouts by the day after tomorrow, they would start with Sakuya. Yukari was guessing that Remilia wouldn't be happy about Naru visiting them, but she didn't care. She was going to bring a smile on her daughter face. She stood up.

"Ran if in two days the crows don't find anything about Kurama we're going to SDM. I can't just sit here and watch Naru in that state," she told Ran and she left. Ran only nodded firmly.

 **Next Day**

As Yukari thought, the crows still hadn't found anything. Although some had sensed some familiar magic, it was almost undetectable, because of the amount of time that had passed. It had almost vanished completely. It gave some leads to where Kurama could be, but Kurama was still too far from their grasps. Yukari then decided that they would go to SDM.

Yukari opened the doors to Naru's room. It was dark and the air was heavy because of sadness. The windows where closed and covered with black curtains. Naru herself was sitting in the farthest corner of her room with a blanket on her, covering her whole body except her face.

Yukari looked at her with compassion but at the same time, a little regret. It was her action which had lead Naru to this state and she would be the one to repair it.

She walked to Naru slowly and when she reached her, she knelt in front of her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Naru-chan, come on. We're going to get Sakuya." Naru only raised head. Yukari's eyes visibly widened. Naru's face was pale and her eyes were puffed and red from crying. She was weak. She hadn't eaten for a long time. One more week and Naru would probably fall into coma. This would be really bad.

"Naru, come on. Stand up and come with me. We're going to get Sakuya. Everything will be fine," Yukari said softly, but Naru didn't reply. She only kept staring at Yukari. Yukari moved closer to Naru.

"Come on, Naru. Let's go. Let's bring Sakuya and Kurama home. To your home, where the three of you will be happy. Like nothing had ever happened." Yukari smiled sadly, trying to comfort Naru, but Naru didn't give any sign of life. Yukari touched Naru's forehead with her own.

"Don't do this to me, Naru-chan. Don't leave me. You're my precious daughter. Don't do it to your mother, don't leave me," she said with closed eyes. Yukari held tears but her voice was shaking. Naru only looked at Yukari but didn't say anything.

"Come on Naru, let's go for Sakuya, let's… do it how it should be," Yukari said with tears running down her face. She had said to herself that she would be strong when she tried to make Naru go outside, but seeing Naru in the state she was, it easily broke Yukari's confidence and strength.

Yukari looked again at Naru and she saw how Naru's lips were moving, slowly and almost unnoticeable, but Yukari managed to see the movement. It was a soundless whisper but Yukari manage to read it from the movement.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure Sakuya will gladly come back. Come on Naru, let's go," Yukari said with a smile again, trying to sound cheerful and increase Naru's confidence.

Naru slowly raised her head but then quickly dropped it again and hid it in her knees. Yukari kneeled next to her and tried again.

"Come Naru. Let's go. What will Sakuya and Kurama say if they saw you like that?" Yukari said but quickly regretted that. Naru felt even more depressed.

"Come Naru, show them that you care for them. Show them that you're strong and you care for them," Yukari said.

"But… because I... cared... for them...they left...me..." Naru then said with a whisper. Yukari eyes widened.

"I'm sure they will forgive you. Like you forget them, they will forget you. Let's go, Naru-chan. Let's go," Yukari said and tried to lift Naru gently. Naru didn't resisted, she didn't have the strength. Yukari grabbed Naru by her arm. From the side it looked like Yukari was helping some old woman.

When Yukari and Naru where in the corridor, in the light, Yukari was scared at how terrible Naru looked. Her skin was visibly white, almost like snow. Her hair had lost its color and was gray now. It had lost its softness and could easily be broken. Naru's nails were yellow and damaged. Naru had lost weight. A lot of her muscle was lost and what remained was only skin and bones.

Yukari could easily see ribs. Naru's face was sunken and the eye sockets where visible. Naru lips were dry and cracked. Her hands were just bones. Naru was only wearing some white old rag. Yukari was terrified. Naru was a walking skeleton, walking dead man. It only made Yukari feel terrible for what she had done. She wasn't a good mother after all, but she would do anything to save Naru, even if that meant beating everyone in Gensokyo.

Yukari walked to the saloon where Ran was. Chen was playing around Gensokyo with the others from Team Baka, as people call them. Ran looked in the direction of Yukari and paled when she saw Naru. Ran couldn't say anything. She even dropped the plates she was carrying to hide them. Before she could say anything Yukari opened her mouth.

"Prepare yourself Ran, we're going to SDM," she said. Yukari voice was devoid of emotions. The gaze of Yukari's eyes were piercing Ran's very existence. Ran could tell, Yukari was very serious, even more than she had been in the past. Ran felt cold sweat on her back and chills running down her spine.

"Y-Yes, Yukari-sama..." Ran said nervously. Yukari opened a gap and both of them walked through it.

 **Gate of SDM**

Meiling was watching the area for anyone trying to bypass her to get into mansion. People said she was lazy, but the truth was, she was just bored. The fairies had stopped trying to get into mansion and the only one who could get passed her was Marisa. And she always manage to do it without her noticing.

And now Sakuya had returned. This was strange at least, if not more than just strange. She remembered the smiling Sakuya when she left with Naru, but when she returned she had been crying, looking depressed. Normally Sakuya wouldn't react in such a melodramatic manner, so something serious must have happened. But Meiling couldn't place her finger on it.

Then there was the Mistress' order: not allowing anyone under any circumstances to enter Koumakan. Meiling remembered the angry face of her Mistress. She felt the massive killing intent from her. She had had problems breathing back there. When Remilia looked at her, she had thought she would die because of the gaze she felt.

Meiling sighed and scratched her head. She looked at the mansion with worry.

"I wonder what happened there, Sakuya-san." She turned back and saw a gap open a few meters away from her. Surprised she moved her feet back. Normally it wouldn't be the case, but this time it was different.

Meiling could feel great killing intent and blood lust from the gap. It made her sweat like back when her Mistress was angry. But this was much a stronger feeling. Meiling watched Yukari emerge from gap, a shadow covering her face and only one visible eyes shining with deadly light.

In her right hand, Yukari was holding a long katana. Meiling also saw Ran holding Naru but she couldn't see her clearly, because Yukari was covering half of them with her body. Also her hair was moving on the wind like it was possessed. The air was thick from tension.

Meiling gulped.

"No one can enter Koumakan. Order from the Mistress herself. Please turn back," she said. She tried to sound as calm as she could, but nervous could be heard in her voice. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop them. Yukari was hardly ever is so serious.

Yukari give a glance at Meliling who flinched.

"I see. So Remilia thinks that my dear Naru is responsible for the whole mess. Sakuya probably didn't tell anything. How naive. I will remove that mistake by my own hands," Yukari said coldly. Meiling took another step back. Yukari started slowly moving forward. Meiling shook her head, trying to calm down and get into a stance. She clenched her fist.

"I know I won't be able to stop you, but orders are orders," Meiling said with all the seriousness she could gather and charged at Yukari with a fist ready to strike.

Yukari looked at Meiling without moving an inch, ready for her. She was running fast with gritted teeth. Yukari was just looking at Meiling. With a shout Meiling threw a punch at Yukari's face but it never reached it's target. Yukari knelt and swung the sword at Meiling's exposed stomach. Meiling's eyes widened and she saw the cold stare from Yukari.

Spitting saliva, Meiling flew straight at the gate with loud crash, destroying gate in process. Yukari looked at the open gate and started moving again with the nervous Ran behind her.

Meiling gasped for air and tried to stand, but her muscles felt really tired. It was just one blow, but it was enough to make Meiling lose all her strength. Her arms were shaking, and her lower torso felt like it had been cut in half. Meiling looked down but she didn't notice any blood. She then felt Yukari above her. An ominous feeling fell on Meiling. Her pupils shrank, looking at Yukari's figure.

Meiling tried to stand up again but quickly got a strike from the hilt of Yukari's sword which made her fall unconscious. Yukari gave Meiling a final glance before she headed to the main entrance. Ran looked at Yukari with a scared face. But she was also relieved that she had used the dull side of the blade.

Ran looked at Naru in her arms. She looked like she would die any second now. She needed to eat but she refused, saying she was fine, no matter how strongly someone pleaded with her. Yukari had come to the conclusion that until Sakuya or Kurama came back, Naru would refuse to eat. And Yukari didn't have time to think of a plan. She had decided to use force.

It was desperate move but Ran could understand Yukari. It was about Naru's life and Yukari wouldn't take any chances. Ran looked again at the unconscious form of Meiling.

"I'm sorry for that Meiling-san, but it's necessary," she said and she quickly ran after Yukari who had opened the main door.

Yukari entered the mansion with a cold stare and a passive face. She looked around, looking for someone, before she turned to the right and looked at the first level where a figure was standing. Yukari immediately recognized Remilia. Both of them stared at each other with anger and hate. Butfor different reasons; Remilia because she didn't want to see Yukari right now, and Yukari because Remilia was standing between her and Sakuya.

Remilia had her hands crossed and on her face was a displeasured grin.

"I see you came, Yakumo. You've got guts showing yourself right now, you know that?" Remilia said with venom in her voice. Yukari's passive expression didn't change. Her cold glare was still locked on Remilia's standing form.

"You know why I came here. I will tell you only once. Bring Sakuya here." Yukari's voice clearly stated she wouldn't take "No" for an answer.

"Why should I? To make her cry again?! I. Don't. Think. So." Remilia stated the last sentence with hate. Yukari just tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword.

"Very well. Then my plan hasn't changed at all. I will use my power to make Sakuya reveal herself." When Yukari stated that, the reality around her started breaking around her like fragile glass. And in place of the broken reality, were eyes from her gaps looking directly at Remilia.

At the same time Ran entered the mansion and gasped when she felt killing intent and blood lust from her Mistress. She fell on her knees hard and almost made Naru hit the ground as well. But she manage to hold her still in her arms. She hugged Naru so she wouldn't feel such ominous aura. Ran started shaking visibly but for Naru's safety, she tried to suppress her fear.

"Ran," Yukari said. Ran's head bolted up to look at Yukari. Her pupils shrank fearful. Her hair was swinging in the air like it was possessed, the color was darker and Yukari's voice was like ice slicing her very soul.

"Protect Naru, even with your life. This battle will be dangerous for her. Put some barriers around you and her. Don't let Naru to get hurt, Am I clear." Yukari turned to Ran at the last of sentence. Ran felt her heart miss a beat when she saw Yukari's eyes. Ran felt like dust compared to Yukari right now.

"Y...Y-Yes… M-My.. Lady..." Ran said with a shaking voice and stood up. She ran somewhere relatively safe but where she would still get a good view of the fight. Yukari kept looking at Ran for a few seconds before she turned back to Remilia.

Remilia's expression didn't change but in her right hand, she started gathering magic. Soon, a small orb was formed before it changed into red spear. Remilia's personal weapon, Gungnir. The spear which according to legends, never missed it's target.

Yukari frowned slightly but hadn't expected her to do anything else. She knew what Remilia could do. But Remilia also knew what she could do. Both of them knew each other quite well. But not everything was revealed between them. There were always secrets, always. Nobody could uncover all of their secrets.

"First you and then that child of you. I will remove the obstacles which make Sakuya cry," Remilia said with a scowl.

"I will bring back a smile to both of their faces. But first I need to deal with a certain child who thinks they are almighty," Yukari said with a frown. Remillia gritted her teeth and her wings shot from her back and she charged at Yukari with a low humming sound coming from the place where she stood. The place where she had charged from crumbled and fell onto the ground in pieces.

Yukari didn't flinch, didn't even blink. She saw Remilia clearly, even if she broke the sound barrier with her charge. From her point of view, Remilia was moving at a fast but not blinding speed. She readied her sword to block the incoming attack.

The two weapons collided with a metallic clash. The wave on force and energy spread from their position, destroying area around them and breaking all windows in hall.

Yukari and Remilia were looking at each other, trying to force the other to surrender. Yukari stepped aside, making Remilia's Gungnir slide from Yukari katana. Remilia moved forward. Yukari didn't hesitate and quickly raised her sword above her head and slash it down, only for Remilia to block it with her hand.

But the force behind Yukari's strike was enough to send Remilia at the wall. But she manage to land on the ground without much injuries. She looked at the arm where Yukari slashed her. And she smiled. She saw a small cut, which was already healing.

"If this is all Yakumo then I'm disappointed. I will kill you for sure," Remilia taunted, but Yukari ignored it. Both of them looked at each other before charging again, each collision ending with a clash and a wave of energy.

Ran was watching this was shock and nervous eyes. Each blow was powerful and even the barrier she had placed around her was shaking violently. Ran wondered if the barrier would manage to hold against such force for long. Ran also felt how the whole area was shaking. She looked at Naru who had closed eyes. She was weak, very weak and the feeling wasn't helping.

"Hold on Naru. Everything will be fine, I'm sure of that…" Ran whispered. But looking at the fight in front of her, she didn't believe her words. But she was sure of one thing. Yukari needed to win for Naru's sake.

 **Ok, here is another chapter. Hope you liked it. I know this arc is a little dark but bear with it.**

 **Anyway I hope you will wait for another chapter which will appear… I don't know when. Probably when it's ready. Until then, see you.**

 **NerDeath Out.**


	16. Stage 12 Heart is Where your

**Hello there readers. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter.**

 **The situation is getting out of hand in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Yukari has easily managed to get inside with Naru and Ran behind her. And now Yukari is duelling with Remilia.**

 **Both won't stop until one of them falls. Naru is in a critical condition and only the return of Sakuya can help her. But Yukari won't hold back now and her power, as well Remilia's, are affecting the weak barrier which separates Ran and Naru from the furious battle between them. And no Spell Card rules are applied.**

 **Stage 12**

 **Your Heart is Where your Loved Ones are**

 **『** **Your heart is a place where all emotions are stored.**

 **It's also the home of those who you hold dear** **』**

 **Scarlet Devil Mansion**

Yukari pulled out her arm and, from it, a purple glow emerged, quickly turning into a barrier which blocked Remilia's Gungnir. Remilia gritted her teeth and jumped back, firing a volley of danmaku which covered the whole of Yukari body. Smoke rose from the ground and the explosion shook the mansion.

From the smoke, lasers like tentacles emerged, trying to grab Remilia. She quickly jumped away and started flying around, trying not to get caught. The smoke slowly fell, revealing Yukari who didn't have a single scratch from the volley. She pointed her free hand at Remilia and fired a wall of kunais, impossible to dodge. Remilia frowned angrily and waved her Gungnir, destroying the tentacles and turning into a swarm of bats.

Most of the bats survived, except a few which turned into black-red mist. Remilia reappeared high in the air, near the ceiling, with Gungnir in hand. Yukari's expression didn't change. She still had a cold, emotionless expression which was decorated with a slight frown. Yukari turned fully to Remilia and charged at her with her sword in hand, trying to slash Remilia in the stomach.

Remilia managed to move away but her dress now had a clean slash. But Yukari didn't stop there. She quickly turned to face Remilia and slash her from underneath her but Remilia stopped the katana with her Gungnir. But Yukari was really strong. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the attack forward and it passed close to Remilia's face. Not wasting time, Remilia tried to slam her fist at Yukari's face but her eyes widened when a gap opened, revealing another blade coming at her.

Remilia moved her head to the right, but she still got a slash mark at her chin, under her eye. She moved away and looked Yukari. Blood was coming down her chin. She chuckled.

"I see you aren't hold back. No, you are holding back. It doesn't matter. I won't let you hurt Sakuya ever AGAIN!" Remilia shouted and charged at Yukari with her Gungnir. She prepared to slash Yukari from top to bottom but her Gungnir met a purple barrier. Remilia gasped when she felt something hit her in the stomach. She slowly looked down to see an open gap with a blade sticking out of it and piercing her. Remilia looked at Yukari, who didn't blink.

Remilia, after a second chuckle, grabbed the sword and shattered it. Yukari eyes widened slightly but not enough to be visible. Remilia quickly threw her other hand at Yukari, hitting her in the face and making her fly at the floor. The collision threw a gust of dust into the air. Remilia took a deep breath and looked at her stomach. It was already healed.

Ran was looking at this with fear and shock. Her barrier was also breaking apart. She tried to reinforce it, but no matter how much energy she channelled, the barrier was breaking. She was only delaying what was inevitable. She looked at Naru with sweat on her chin. Naru was breathing rapidly. Her breathing was also shallow. If they wouldn't stop soon, Naru might be in more serious danger than she already was.

She needed to take Naru away from here, outside at least. But the power from the fight was too dangerous and the aura emanating from both Remilia and Yukari would be devastating, even for her. She also felt how the air was heavy, it made breathing diffiuclt. Right now she was kneeling with Naru resting in her hand, while she tried to maintain the barrier with the other hand.

"Dammit… My barrier won't hold for too long…" Ran said to herself. She looked back at the duel.

Yukari was standing where the cloud of dust was slightly more transparent, enough to see what was inside. There was a crater in the floor and Yukari was standing in the middle with her katana in her right hand. She wasn't fazed by Remilia's strike, even if it was strong enough to kill a mere human.

Remilia clenched her free hand a few times and looked at Yukari. But she didn't say anything. She just prepared to attack and fired at ton of bullets at Yukari. Yukari didn't wait and started dodging them, occasionally opening a small gap to consume a few bullets. After that, she disappeared in one of her gaps. Remilia saw this and started looking around.

She then slashed behind herself and her Gungnir collided with Yukari katana. Yukari used her free hand to open a gap near Remilia. Not a second later, bullets flew from it, but these were the bullets which Yukari had consumed earlier. Remilia couldn't dodge them and was forced to break contact with Yukari and cross her arms to protect herself. Yukari didn't waste time and slashed Remilia's arms, cutting them clean off.

Remilia eyes widened as she saw her arms cut off. But soon she felt something collide with her stomach. It was metal pipe with the sign "STOP" on it. Remilia couldn't even look at Yukari, because she was sent flying to the ground. When she collided, pieces of floor which was sent flying everywhere. Gusts of dust covered mostly everything, making seeing difficult.

Ran's eyes widened when she saw how pieces of rock where flying towards her position. She braced herself and covered Naru with her tails. When the pieces collided with her barrier it shattered like glass. Ran yelped from pain when a few smaller pieces, the size of footballs, collide with her side, breaking two of her ribs.

She slowly uncovered Naru and was glad no piece had hurt her. She grabbed by her side and hissed. It hurt but soon the ribs would be fine thanks to her healing power. She smiled tiredly.

"Don't worry… I… will protect you..." she said to Naru. Ran tried to calm her breathing. But her broken ribs make it slightly difficult. Not to mention the broken barrier. The aura started to affect both Ran and Naru. While Ran was not so affected but it, Naru was a different story. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. Sweat was gathering on her face. Her temperature had risen as well.

Ran panicked slightly, not knowing what to do. Then the sound of a door opening could be heard. Everybody looked at the first floor and saw Sakuya who looked like she had been running. She looked at the scene before her and froze. Remilia meanwhile managed to stand up and regenerate her cut off arms.

"Get out of here Sakuya! I won't let them hurt you more!" she shouted to Sakuya. She summoned her Gungnir and charged at Yukari. Sakuya looked around and spotted Ran and Naru. She felt how her heart missed beat. She couldn't say anything. Naru's look terrified her. How could this havhappen to her?

Sakuya covered her mouth in pure shock when she spotted Naru. Her eyes started pouring tears. She needed to rest on the ruined wall so she wouldn't fall on her knees. She hadn't expected to see Naru in such a state. She hadn't thought that leaving her would affect her so much. She was selfish and because of that, Naru had suffered.

The battle between Yukari and Remilia was raging. Bullets and pieces of mansion were flying everywhere. Some crashed near Ran and Naru. Sakuya's eyes widened when one bullet almost hit Naru in the head. Ran was trying to protect Naru, using herself as a shield.

Sakuya couldn't do anything. She felt powerless. She looked at Yukari and Remilia who were trying to overpower each other, looking at each other with hate from Remilia and indifference from Yukari. She felt how her heart was beating faster and faster. Her breathing started to become rapid. Her eyes were shaking as well as her body. She couldn't do anything, but she wanted to stop this.

One thought circulated her mind. To help Naru. She felt how her chest was burning from the inside with fire she couldn't stop from burning her heart. It was becoming unbearable.

"STOP IT!" Sakuya shouted suddenly. Her high-pitched scream could be heard across the whole area. She breathed heavily and looked at the floor below her.

"Please… Stop it..." she said again but this time it sounded almost like a whisper. Everyone looked in her direction. Sakuya sighed deeply a few times to calm down. She looked down, fixing her eyes on where Naru was.

"Sakuya..." Remilia said quietly. Yukari was looking at the whole scene without blinking.

Ran sighed with relief when the aura vanished after Sakuya's scream. She was glad someone had managed to stop both Remilia and Yukari. She then felt how Naru was moving in her arms. She looked down and saw Naru open her eyes. Ran smiled brightly.

"Naru-san are you ok? Do you feel alright?" she said. Ran couldn't help but smile. Seeing that Naru open her eyes for the first time in the mansion was a good sign. Naru looked around with her tired eyes and finally noticed Sakuya on the first level. She slowly turned her head to see her better. Ran tried to stop her, but Naru moved, ignoring Ran.

Naru tried to stand up but after taking three steps, she fell on her knees. Sakuya gasped and jumped down. She started running to Naru. Naru, on the other hands, keep moving on her knees torwards Sakuya. But even she couldn't move much before her arms and legs gave up. She almost hit the ground if not for Sakuya, who made a sideslip and caught Naru before she managed to touch the ground.

Sakuya's knees and legs were hurt but she didn't care. She held Naru in her arms, hugging her tightly. Tears started running down her cheeks. Sakuya started crying while repeating "I'm sorry". Yukari and Remilia landed on the ground and stared at the scene. Remilia couldn't come up with aresponse at such a scene. Yukari smiled slightly.

Sakuya kept patting Naru and crying. She was glad that she had seen Naru again. Patchouli was right, her place was with Naru. This was the place where her heart belonged.

 **Earlier**

Sakuya was sitting in her room, on her bed, wondering what she should do. Even if she returned to Koumakan, she couldn't stop but feel empty inside. Her mood was visible, even if she tried to hide it. Remilia had tried to ask her what was going on, but she refused to say. And Remilia didn't want to force an answer from her.

Suddenly a shock wave went through her room. Everything started shaking violently. A vase with flowers fell on the ground and broke into pieces. Sakuya stood up and ran to the doors looking around. She saw a few Fairy Maids and she stopped one.

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"I-I-I don't know! B-But s-s-something powerful I-i-is here!" the Fairy then flew where the rest of the fairies were flying. She decided to see what was happening. And with each passing step the aura was getting heavier and heavier. She got a feeling this was something serious.

Soon another shockwave could be felt. The vases which were standing on the podium fell on the ground, breaking in the process. Sakuya also fell on her knees, because she couldn't keep her balance. She stood up and again kept running but she stopped when the doors opened. She looked and saw Patchouli. She was surprised to see her outside the library.

"Patchouli-sama? What's going on?" Sakuya asked. Patchouli turned to her.

"Remilia is fighting with Yukari. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later when you got back here," Patchouli said with an expressionless voice. Sakuya was shocked. It was her fault. She felt guilt building in her chest.

"But it's also not your fault. The situation is bit complicated," Patchouli quickly added with a stoic face. Sakuya raised her head and looked at Patchouli.

"The reason Yukari is here is because of you. But also because of her daughter Naru who is also here," Sakuya gasped and felt her heart clenched in her chest. Patchouli noticed.

"You miss her right? The emptiness in your heart was getting bigger and bigger with each passing day, from the moment you left her side. You wanted to get back to her but you couldn't. Because the guilt you are feeling for leaving her side. You miss her." Patchouli's voice softened. Sakuyakept clenching her fist in her chest. Patchouli studied Sakuya with her eyes.

"What do you want? What is your desire?" she asked. Sakuya jerked her head to look at Patchouli with surprise. Patchouli was looking at Sakuya with a soft smile and crossed her arms. On Sakuya's face doubt appeared. Another explosion happened.

"I...I want..." Sakuya whispered.

"Just don't lie to yourself Sakuya. You can feel Koumakan is not a place where you should be," Patchouli said with a stern voice. After that, Patchouli sighed with a small smile. Her voice also softened once more.

"Your heart is where your loved ones are. Koumakan has people close to you but not so close to satisfy the emptiness you're now feeling. Nobody will be angry at you if you want to be happy. Everyone has the right to be happy, to find their place where they truly belong. Where they can smile, be themselves without restriction. Koumakan was this place for you for a long time. Every memory was a happy one, except a few occasions," Patchouli said with a scowl, remembering the Red Mist incident and a few other minor incidents.

Sakuya looked at Patchouli and couldn't help but crack a smile. Patchouli smiled as well, seeing Sakuya was feeling slightly better. She hugged her and patted her back slowly. Patchouli and Sakuya felt another explosion.

"But that's in the past now. You want to be with Naru, right? Go to her. Go to where your heart belongs," Patchouli said with a smile. Patchouli and Sakuya broke the hug and Sakuya smiled honestly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank you Patchouli-sama. I will be going!" Sakuya bowed with a smile and ran. Patchouli looked at her.

"Home is where your heart belongs, hmmm..." Patchouli muttered to herself with a smile and went back to her library. Koakuma was flying around, trying to put books back where they belonged; because of the explosions, some books had fallen from the shelves.

 **Present time**

Sakuya kept hugging Naru. Remilia and Yukari moved closer to them but still left plenty of space between them. Remilia looked at Sakuya and Naru, and groaned, pinching the end of her nose.

"Can someone explain to me, what's going on. Because I'm now confused to no end," Remilia said. Yukari sighed.

"A lot happened in Konoha in a short period of time. Do you remember my conquest game?" Yukari tuned to Remilia. She nodded.

"Yeah, everything was done just because you wanted to break the curse of the Hakurei blood. But I fail to see, what this has to do with Naru and Sakuya," Remilia said.

"Maybe I will explain that," a voice said. Everyone looked to the source and saw Patchouli. Remilia was wondering what Patche knew. Yukari didn't say anything. Patchouli started walking down the stairs while explaining.

"I noticed Naru's behavior while she was visiting us. It was subtle and even I wasn't sure if I was correct. I could easily have missed it if not for a small conversation I had one time with Naru. It was short and I asked a simple question: 'For what do you will use your power?' She answered, 'To protect those who are close to me'. A normal person would just ignore it, but something was off when I heard it. Naru's voice was than strangely serious and slightly hollow. Like something had ordered her to say that," Patchouli said as she reached the bottom.

Everyone gathered around her except Sakuya and Naru. Patchouli continued to explain.

"It was so subtle that people would easily be deceived and I thought it was just her protective personality. But something told me it wasn't normal. After that, I started looking at the relation between personality and blood. I was quite surprised when I found out that personality can be heritage," Patchouli said, looking at Naru with her arms crossed.

"Appearance, personality, habits. Everything can be passed by blood. Perhaps that's why children look like their parents. What I want to say, is when the blood of two people who were ready to protect their friends and family mixed, that traits became stronger, twice if not three times as much. But I think Yukari managed to fix that, right?" Patchouli turned to Yukari who nodded with a sad look.

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't know if I caught that right. Patchouli, you're saying that because of Naru's blood, she was over protective to the point where she would throw away her friends and Yukari manage to fix that? How?" Remilia said.

Patchouli sighed.

"Yukari fixed that by beating the shit out of Naru, thanks to the help of the Oni, Suika. The same oni who helped lift the curse of the Hakurei blood from Reimu some time ago. But I guess not everything went as you planned, hmm Yukari," Patchouli said. Yukari didn't say anything. Patchouli shrugged and looked back at Naru and Sakuya.

"Well, half of the problem is fixed, now the second part." Patchouli walked away to her library. Remilia groaned and massaged her temple.

"This is much more complicated than I thought. It's giving me a headache," Remilia whined. She turned to Yukari.

"I won't get involved, Sakuya can leave if she wants, but next time I see her crying, you better be ready," Remilia threatened. Yukari only nodded slightly. Remilia kept looking for a few seconds at Yukari before she walked away. Ran walked to Yukari, wanting to say something but Yukari stopped her.

"Don't say anything… There is no need for words..." Yukari said calmly, but Ran noticed tears running down Yukari's face. Ran only sighed with a small smile and she looked at Sakuya and Naru who were still hugging each other. Well more like Sakuya was hugging Naru.

 **A Few days later, Yakumo household**

Naru had been getting better for the past few days. Her skin was almost back to healthy color, she gained muscle. Her hair was softer and healthier. Her face showed life rather than death. But she still wasn't at her best. Yukari was glad that Naru was getting better. It lifted a stone from her heart.

But she was worried about Kurama. Her shikigami crows still hadn't found new leads on Kurama. The worst scenario would be that she was sealed again. Bad but not worse would be her death. But because she was a being made of chakra and magic, she couldn't die. Or rather she would die but after a few years, she would be back.

For now at least. Kurama body was still was made of chakra, but magic was slowly replacing it. But it would be a slow process because of how much chakra Kurama had in her. Right now, only 33% of Kurama's chakra reserves had turned into magic. It would still take a lot of time. Probably another 10 years.

Yukari sighed; she was tired. Also dealing with Remiu was a pain as well, trying to explain why both she and Remilia hadn't used spell cards rules. Yukari was holding herself from using too much power, but it could still be sensed in the whole of Gensokyo. But luckily Yukari managed to talk Reimu off back to the shrine by telling her that everything was under control.

Yukari heard a door opening. She turned her head and saw Naru yawning. She rubbed her eyes. With lazy feet, she walked in and sat on the chair saying good morning. Yukari smiled and responded with a good morning as well.

"I'm tired~..." Naru whined. Yukari chuckled at Naru.

"Well, you need to get back to Konoha. The school is important. I know you won't learn much from there, but you can see what others can do. Isn't that nice? Knowing your enemy without them knowing you are observing them?" Yukari asked with a glint. Naru looked at her mother lazily.

"I know… it's just… I feel like I could sleep a whole month and it wouldn't be enough..." Naru said and slammed her head on the table lightly. Yukari sighed.

"Found anything?" Naru asked. Yukari looked at Naru who was looking at her with one eye. She sighed.

"No, unfortunately. The last clue lead us to her old whereabouts, but the lead ends there. I just hope she hasn't been sealed. This would make our search more difficult," Yukari said with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe not. Wherever there is Jinchūriki, there is hate for them. At least there was in my case. Maybe you should look in such a place," Naru proposed.

"I can see your point. But we can't exclude the possibility that he or she will be locked up in secret somewhere," Yukari added. Naru nodded. She rose to sit straight.

"Anyway I will prepare myself to leave," she said. Naru stood up and prepared to leave when Yukari called.

"Naru! I'm..." Yukari couldn't bring her words out of her throat. Naru smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell Suika… I need to drink with her if she wants me to forgive her," she said. And she disappeared. Yukari looked at Naru.

"You're still too young to drink, young lady," Yukari said to herself. She couldn't help but chuckle.

 **With Naru**

Naru emerged from a gap near Koumakan and looked at it. The gate was repaired and Meiling was guarding it like always. She approached and waved to Meiling. She waved back with a smile.

"Go ahead. They're expecting you," Meiling said. Naru nodded.

"Just don't sleep to long. Marisa may try to get inside again," Naru chuckled. Meiling pouted.

"I'm not lazy!" she said.

"I never said you are," Naru said and ran inside, avoiding Meiling's small volley of bullet.

"Don't tease me!" Meiling shouted at Naru and after a short while, she started guarding the gate again. Naru saw in front of the main entrance everyone from SDM. Flandre was teasing her sister, Koakuma was standing beside Patchouli and was holding an umbrella above the two vampire sisters. Sakuya was trying to calm them down but without effect.

Naru moved closer to them and her presence made everyone look at her. Remilia let go of Flandre and she let go of Remilia.

"This is too similar to my first departure from Gensokyo. Only with less people," Naru said.

"Whatever. I know it wasn't your fault with this whole farce, but I'm still mad at you," Remilia responded. She crossed her arms and looked to the side, avoiding looking at Naru. She chuckled nervously and scratched her chin.

"Yeah, you could say it was partly my fault as well," Naru said. Remilia turned to Naru and her face softened a little.

"I will say this one more time. Take care of Sakuya, got it?" Remilia said. Naru nodded. Sakuya looked at rest.

"I'm sorry I brought you trouble," she said. She bowed. Remilia waved her off.

"Don't worry about that. Know that this place will always welcome you and we will wish the best for you," Remilia said. Sakuya couldn't stop the small blush appearing on her face, but she quickly smiled to hide it.

"Naru~! When we will play again!?" Flandre asked with a sad tone.

"Soon enough. I will appear when you least expect it," Naru said with a smile. Flandre only pouted but smiled too. Patchouli just smiled but didn't say anything. Her words weren't needed.

"Ready?" Naru asked Sakuya. Sakuya only nodded. Naru opened a gap but before they entered it they gave the SDM crew one last smile and a wave. The gap closed soon after. Remilia kept looking at the place where Sakuya and Naru were a few seconds ago before she smiled to herself and walked away.

"Fate is such an unpredictable thing," she said to herself. Nobody heard her words.

 **Konoha, Naru house, garden**

A gap opened and from it Naru and Sakuya emerged. Naru stretched.

"Home at last. There is no school tomorrow at least so I can sleep all I want~" Naru said with a blissful smile. Sakuya sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"But what about explaining your absence? Don't you think people would be suspicious?" Sakuya asked. Naru waved that off.

"Don't worry, I will deal with that on Monday. Right now *yawn* I wanna go sleep. Sakuya, I will leave everything to you." Naru opened her gap and disappeared. Sakuya was looking at the place where Naru was and couldn't help but laugh.

"That sounds like Ojou-sama when I was working at the mansion." Sakuya continued to giggle healthy.

 **Meanwhile in Koumakan**

Remilia was drinking her mediocre tea when she suddenly stopped. Meiling who had brought her tea looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know why, but I have the urge to punch someone in the head," Remilia said. Meiling was confused and didn't say anything to try to figure out what her Mistress was talking about.

 **Omake**

Eiki Shiki was having a normal day when one of the spirits who was working in the Ministry brought her the paper of the souls brought to judgment. Eiki raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. The spirit inform her that this was the amount of souls brought by her subordinate more than a decade ago.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't I know about this earlier?" Eiki Shiki asked the ghost. The ghost responded that the bookkeeper had found this a few hours ago. Eiki Shiki looked at the paper again.

Riverbank of the Sansu River

Komachi was now lying on a large stone while she was napping with a long piece of grass in her mouth, arms behind her head and scythe resting next to her. After transporting a few souls, two actually, she had decided she needed a break.

"So you're slacking off again, huh Komachi?" A serious and angry voice could be heard near Komachi's head. Her eyes instantly opened and she flew into the air, just to land on her knees with sweat covering her face. She also had a small, nervous smile. Eiki was looking at her with a scowl and crossed arms.

"E-Eiki-sama, wh-what a surprise to see you here! I-I-I will g-get back to w-work immediately!" Komachi assured. Eiki raised an eyebrow, not losing the scowl on her face.

"I hope so. You're bringing less and less souls. Should I lecture you again?" Eiki Shiki asked, looking at Komachi with seriousness. Komachi shook her head rapidly.

"That's what I thought. Anyway I got this from Administration." Eiki showed the paper to Komachi. She grabbed it and looked at it.

"10th of October… hmmm..." Komachi muttered to herself.

"What happened that day? Back then you were bringing far more souls, but that day it was a rather low amount," Eiki Shiki said. Komachi tried to remind herself what had been doing that day. Then suddenly a thought appeared in her head.

"Ahhh, I remember now! I was doing that Batsu Game! A few days earlier I was playing with one of my friends from consuming Shinigami corps, who delivered souls of those who use forbidden techniques. He then asked me to do his job because he had something to do. Now that you mention it I remember a familiar feeling from the daughter of Yukari… hmmm..." Komachi started thinking. Eiki Shiki was looking at her curiously.

"OHHH! I remember now exactly!" Komachi shouted surprisingly. "It was in the city where Yukari's daughter was born. There was BIG FOX with Nine Tails destroying the city! I was in the costume I got from my friend back there. I think I even have a photo from that day! That's why I was feeling a familiar resonance from that Naru girl! I helped that guy seal the fox in her! Kurama was her name if I remember correctly from the party! Eiki-sama remember her, right?" Komachi said, excited.

It was hard to forget when Yukari revealed her daughter who had the same ability as her. It would be a surprise if someone could forget that easily.

"Ahhh, I've never felt as relaxed as back there. Maybe I should move to the corps? It's nice to do something like that from time to time," Komachi said with a smile. The cold aura struck her. She looked at Eiki who was gripping her rod with anger.

"Komachi..." Eiki said slowly. Komachi yelped, scared as hell.

"Not only did you gamble but you also left your duties and didn't inform me about it. Moreover you are talking about switching jobs, next to me with a happy face..." Eiki Shiki released killing intent at Komachi who was now as pale as a ghost. Eiki Shiki gave Komachi a glare before she fired avolley of bullets at her. Komachi shouted from the deepest part of her lungs:

"P-P-Please F-Forgive me E-E-Eiki-s-s-sama!"

 **End of Omake**

 **Ok guys here is the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope the scene in Koumakan was good enough. Anyway, stay tuned for more chapters in the future and also check my other stories.**

 **See you guys later! :D**


	17. Stage 13 Back to school

**Hello there readers! I've got another chapter for you! I hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the previous one. So without further delay, let's start!**

 **Stage 13**

 **Back to School**

 **『** **School was built to teach,**

 **but sometimes it's slowing the process of teaching** **』**

 **Naru household, a week later after return**

Naru woke up from her sleep. After they got back from Gensokyo, Naru decided to sleep for at least week. She still hadn't recovered all of her strength but, she felt it was about 80%, which was quite good. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Slowly getting up from her futon, she used her power to get dressed into something more comfortable than pajama. Washing herself, she looked at her face.

She still had some signs of her previous health state, but it was getting better. Three, four day at max and there would be no sign left. Using her power again she dressed into her usual dress and walked to the kitchen. She sat down with a heavy sigh. She could smell something good. She jerked her head slightly to see Sakuya preparing breakfast. It must be something good, because it made Naru's stomach growl.

Sakuya turned, slightly surprised, but she quickly smiled noticing Naru.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" she asked while getting back to making breakfast.

"Good, but I could sleep longer, but I guess teachers don't want that. Am I right?" Naru responded still in a sleepy voice. She looked at Sakuya who nodded her head without looking at Naru.

"That's right. Three days ago, a guy, named Iruka Umino came asking about you. I told him you were recovering and wouldn't be at school for another week. He wasn't happy and was going to enter the house but, I managed to change his mind," Sakuya said innocently. Naru raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile.

"Please, don't tell me you put a knife to his throat?" Naru begged mockingly. Sakuya only showed her tongue and closed one eye. Naru laughed. Sakuya put down breakfast, which was eggs, toast and tea. Naru started digging in and not five minutes had passed before she was finished. She clapped her hands.

"Thank you for the food," she said in a stoic voice, but with a smile on her face and closed eyes. She looked at Sakuya with one eye. Sakuya blushed slightly but smiled back. Naru stood up and looked at the clock. It was 7.30.

"I guess I will start heading to the Academy. I can't keep a teacher waiting, can I?" Naru smiled. Sakuya nodded with a smile and escorted Naru to the door. Naru grabbed her parasol. When Naru opened the door, she turned to Sakuya with a smile.

"I want something special for dinner tonight. Can you make it?" Naru bowed her head to side, still with a smile on her face. Sakuya stared at Naru before she nodded. Naru leaned to Sakuya and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Naru chuckled with a bright smile and ran away. Sakuya was standing surprised at the door while touching her forehead.

Sakuya then smiled softly to herself and went inside the house.

 _"Naru-san. Before this happened you was like box. A box without a key to open it. A box, locked from everyone. You thought it would help you protect everyone you loved. You stored those feelings deep in that box, and hid them, away from everyone's eyes,"_ Sakuya thought while she started slowly clearing Naru's breakfast.

 _"You thought it was for the best; to not be concern about those feeling while protecting someone, thinking they would distract you. But Yukari knew better. She knew the key to your goal was to open the box that you had created, unintentionally, by blood, by a curse you had from the very beginning. Words and feelings couldn't break that box. Only force. Words and force. Like Suika did."_ Sakuya walked down the corridor and opened the door to Naru's room.

She could smell Naru's scent after a long week. Sakuya started slowly cleaning the room and opened the second door leading outside to release the heavy air from the room.

 _"But nobody thought that crushing that box would lead to what happened. All those emotions, locked away, suddenly released, made Naru vulnerable to them. She couldn't handle them. And our disappearance only make it worst. Even after you found me again, you still couldn't control those emotions. You're like a child, who's just grasping those feeling for the first time."_ Sakuya looked at the photo of Naru on the shelf. It was the first photo before the departure to Konoha. Sakuya smiled at the memories. She gently moved her hand around the cover of the photo.

 _"I know you missed me and still miss Kurama. I heard your voice sometimes when you were sleeping, repeating our names. With tears in your eyes. But whatever happened I will be with you. And I know that Kurama, where ever she is, is thinking the same thing."_ Sakuya hugged the photo fora few second before she placed it back on the shelf.

 **With Naru, Academy**

Naru entered the class, which was quite empty. She looked at the clock and saw she still had 20 minutes. She hadn't been noticed she ran through village to Academy. She looked at those who were inside, and saw they were some random students she didn't recognize.

 _"Or I've just forgotten their names… Buuuu…. I don't remember..."_ Naru thought with a pout. She sat on her place and decided to take a nap. She didn't have a lot to do right now. Soon the bell rang and Naru slowly woke up. She saw Iruka-sensei walk into the class. He looked around and took attendance.

"Ok, settle down. I see Yakumo has finally graced us with her presence. And I also see everyone is here as well. Good. Today we have a sparring match. Everyone, follow me to," Iruka ordered. Naru stood up and followed everyone. While she was walking she heard some whispering about her.

"She is back, I see. I wonder what happened."

"I heard, some clan matters? I don't know the details..."

"But looking at her, she seems slightly pale, don't you think..."

"She is weak probably. Something probably happened during her absence..."

"That's no matter. I can feel she is weak. I have a feeling she will be called 'Dead Last' for sure."

Naru didn't pay attention to any insult she heard after that. She didn't care what people thought about her. She thought their opinions didn't matter. Their opinions were like the cover of a book; what was important, was inside the book. Soon they reached the academic spar ground with a few rings. Iruka looked at everyone so that he could start explaining.

"Today we will have another sparing match. Mizuki-sensei has prepared training weapons. Go to him and ask for a training kunai. Naru raised her hand.

"Yes, Naru?"

"Can I use my parasol instead of a kunai?"

"Let me look at it first, ok?" Iruka said. Naru gave him her parasol and he looked at it. After a few seconds he gave it back to her.

"Alright, you can use it. It doesn't have any shards or dangerous ends, so no one will be injured, except a few bruises." Naru smiled and walked away. There were a few mutters but Iruka quickly shut them up and they started sparring. Naru didn't pay them much attention. She only observed Hinata and Sasuke, because only those two caught her attention after her absence.

Hinata literally wiped out the training ground with Sakura. She couldn't even blink when Hinata's open palm collided with Sakura ribs on both sides. After that Hinata quickly kicked Sakura in the leg, making her fall to the ground. Hinata then grabbed Sakura by her hair and quickly put a kunai to her throat. It was so fast, that even Iruka and Mizuki were surprised. Iruka then called Hinata the winner.

The next match was Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba would have had a chance of winning if he wasn't so… impatience. Sasuke used this to make a hole in his defense. Sasuke then quickly ducked and put a kunai to Kiba's throat. It wasn't so fast, like Hinata and Sakura, but it had been quite fast nonetheless. After that it was Naru's turn.

She walked to the arena and saw her opponent was Shino. She didn't have any opinion about him. He was a quiet person, who wasn't showing his real ability, from what Naru could remember. She knew about his clan and their dealings with certain bugs. If she remembered correctly, there was a youkai of bugs in Gensokyo somewhere. Maybe they would like each other.

Both Shino and Naru stood in front of each other, waiting for Iruka to start the match. Before Iruka gave them the signal, Naru spoke.

"You're… damn I don't remember, could you remind me," Naru said with a with small smile. Shino raised his head slightly.

"Aburame Shino," he responded calmly. Naru clapped her hands.

"Ohh, that's right. Thanks. Hey, you like bugs right?" Naru spoke with an honest small. Shino didn't reply, keeping his gaze on Naru.

"Where I came from there is also a girl who likes bugs. I bet you would like each other. Probably." Naru spoke. Near the end of her sentence her eyes were looking somewhere else. Naru then remembered that Shino was human and that girl was youkai. But, maybe it would work. Making friends here wasn't necessary, but maybe it could be nice. Shino dropped his guard.

"Are you...laughing at my family?" Shino asked seriously. Naru's eyes widened and she quickly started waving her hands.

"Wha-, No, NO, No! I'm serious, I just don't remember her name. Mystia was it… No, that's wrong she was a bird… Miggle… no that's wrong as well… Figgle...Ghaaa I don't remember her name!" Naru scratched her head furiously. Shino raised an eyebrow. No one had caught the Mystia part, except Shino.

 _"Bird? Is she mocking me? No matter, I will make her regret that, when we will are allowed to use jutsu."_ Shino got in his stance. Naru saw Shino being ready and sighed. She had made him mad. Shino turned to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, for this one time, can both me and Naru-san here use jutsu?" he asked. Shino looked serious. Iruka raised his eyebrows before he looked at Naru who shrugged. Seeing that Naru didn't card he nodded.

"But remember, no permanent injuries are allowed," he added. Shino nodded, and so did Naru. In her mind, Naru cried anime tears.

 _"I can't use my abilities, not at least until I finish this academy. I guess I must use brute force. Thankfully, youkai are naturally stronger, physically, than humans,"_ Naru thought. Shino got into a stance with a kunai in hand. Naru placed her open parasol on her shoulder and smiled, ready for combat. Iruka looked at both of them and gave them the signal to begin.

Shino didn't waste time and charged and Naru with kunai ready to slash. Naru quickly closed her parasol and stopped Shino's slash. He then dropped on the ground and tried to kick Naru in the legs, to break her balance, but she raised her leg and kicked back at Shino, who dodged it and jumped away. Naru smiled and started slowly walking to Shino who started making hand seals.

"Spindle Formation," he said, when Naru was halfway from Shino. Then his bugs started coming out from his body and gathering in a large ball on the ground. Naru stopped and her eyes slightly widened, seeing so many bugs coming from Shino.

"This will be a problem..." Naru cringed slightly. She quickly opened her parasol to block the incoming bug attack. The bugs collided with Naru's parasol and started spreading. Naru quickly jumped away and looked at her parasol. She then looked at Shino.

"I give you credit. Your bugs are problematic," Naru admitted. Of course she could easily clean herself from them with her ability but she don't want to use it right now. She was holding herself from using it. Naru decided she needed to end this quickly, before she would be covered in bugs. That was slightly gross in her opinion. She then charged at Shino who noticed it and ordered his bugs to attack Naru. She dodged them and prepared to hit Shino in the head with her parasol. He quickly put a kunai up to block the incoming attack. But Naru used the handle of her parasol to hit Shino in the jaw.

Shino, being distracted by the hit, couldn't deflect another, this time on his chin from Naru's slash. She then quickly hit him again and kicked him in the stomach, sending him out of the ring. Naru looked at Shino and sighed deeply. The bugs got off of her and started gathering on Shino's body. He on the other hand slowly stood up, holding his stomach with thoughts in his head.

 _"That was quick. I couldn't do anything. Also this hit in the stomach, it was far stronger than anyone should be able to do at our age. Also what did she mean by a girl who likes bugs. But something is not right, my_ _kikaichū_ _couldn't gather her chakra. Who are, Naru Yakumo?"_ Shino now standing straight, still holding his stomach. He walked to the rest of the class. Iruka declared Naru the winner.

After that, a few more matches were declared and then the school ended, Iruka saying they needed to rest. Naru sighed and walked out of the academy when a voice called her.

"Yakumo-san." Naru turned and saw Shino standing with his hands in his pocket. Naru blinked, wondering what he wanted. Shino kept standing still, looking at Naru. He raised his head slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" he said. Naru titled her head to the side, wondering. He walked closer to her.

"If it's possible, I would like to speak to you in private," he said. Naru gave him a glance without turning her head. After a second she huffed with a smile.

"Follow me, then," she said. She started walking to her house. Shino kept looking at her for second. Soon he started following her, with thoughts in his head.

 _"Who are you, or maybe what are you? Enemy? Friend? Or something else completely? I need to know the answer,"_ Shino thought.

Soon they had reached Naru's house. Shino looked around and stopped. He felt something. His swarm felt it as well. Something was covering the house, but he couldn't say what it was. Naru looked at him.

"Come in, you wanted to talk, right?" Naru said. That brought Shino from thoughts and he walked in. He felt like he had passed through something. It was solid, but felt like air. He felt something like lighting touch his body, but it was almost insensible. He entered the house and saw it looked normal. He had expected something different, but he knew deception was the weapon of every ninja. Naru pulled off her shoes.

"Sakuya~! I brought friend~!" Naru called with a chirping voice, which surprised Shino. Naru was hard to read, she was unpredictable, like a child who still didn't know how to act properly. Sakuya appeared from behind the corner. Shino saw her and was surprised to see the maid, especially someone like Sakuya who was emanating an aura of perfection and elegance. Shino bowed slightly and introduced himself.

"Shino Aburame, excuse me for troubling you," he said politely. Sakuya bowed back.

"Sakuya Izayoi, Head Maid of the Yakumo household," Sakuya said but Naru quickly ran to her and shook her head.

"Wrong! You're Sakuya Izayoi, my dear friend! Got It!?" Naru puffed her cheeks. Sakuya blinked before chuckling softly and nodded her head. Shino didn't know what to think about these two; he couldn't figure them out. Like they were lacking something. Common sense perhaps.

Sakuya then lead them to the kitchen.

"I've got dinner ready. Do you want to eat, Aburame-san?" she said. Shino shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry. And I will have dinner at my house soon enough." Sakuya nodded and started preparing tea.

"But tea you won't refuse." It was more of a statement than a question. Shino didn't respond. Sakuya also brought Naru food. It was quite a big portion of different meats, potatoes, salads and spicy sauce. Shino saw how Naru's eyes sparkled before she started digging into the food. And Oh my God, Shino was impressed at how quickly Naru ate the dish.

He remembered when one time he went with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba to eat at a restaurant. He had been impressed by the amount of food Choji could eat but, right now, Naru had changed his opinion. She could probably eat more than Choji himself. He wondered where she had space in her stomach for such a big amount of food.

Naru patted her stomach with satisfaction and smiled to Sakuya.

"Thanks for the food, Sakuya~!" Sakuya just smiled and brought tea for everyone. She then sat down and everyone started drinking it. Shino was surprised at how well prepared tea it was. It's taste was almost perfect, if not perfect. Shino then turned to Naru.

"I wanted to ask about the girl you spoke about earlier, before our match. I… want to know more details," he said.

"And maybe gather more information about you," Shino thought. Naru looked at Shino with one eye before responding with a smile.

"I guess it's not possible right now. I just… don't remember anything about her, hehehe..." Naru said sheepishly. Shino sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about, both of you?" Sakuya asked. Naru turned to Sakuya with surprise.

"Ahhh! That's right, you don't know. Me and Shino fought before, at the academy for practice. Then I remembered his name and it reminded me of his clan specialty, controlling bugs and fighting with their help. That reminded me of one girl back in the Chronicle. She could also control bugs. And I thought that maybe those two would like each other~." Naru clapped her hands with a smile.

Sakuya looked at Naru with slight surprise, before she took a sip of her tea.

"I see, but it could be a problem. You know she isn't human exactly," Sakuya said seriously. Naru then cracked a nervous smile and flinched in her chair uncomfortably. Shino raised an eyebrow at what Sakuya had said.

"What do you mean exactly? What do you mean she isn't human?" Both Sakuya and Naru flinched visibly. Sakuya was frozen in her position while Naru was shaking and sweating. Hard.

"W-We-well… You see… hehe… how to… say that… hehe" Naru couldn't say anything. Sakuya was mentally slapping herself for letting this information slip. Shino was getting more and more suspicious. Naruto finally bowed her head with a heavy sigh and snapped her fingers. Then Shino eyes opened wide.

Around him, gaps opened from thin air, throwing ropes at him which easily caught him and made him unable to do anything. He tried to break them with just force, but quickly more ropes came and wrapped around him. He tried to use his bugs, but he they didn't respond out of fear. He looked at Naru. Her hair was flying, like tails; the temperature in the room dropped. Shino could only gulp, but even this was hard for him.

Naru rose and her eyes were glowing an orange color. Her eyes were like vertical slits. Shino eyes widened. Naru moved closer to him.

"And I tried to stay low, how foolish of me. Ahhhh!" Naru said and stomped her foot with irritation. Shino only grunted. Naru looked at him.

"I was trying to stay low, but maybe nothing is wasted. If I could just make you disappear. Make that means no one would remember you was here. Ever," Naru said with a smile, sorrow in her voice. Shino looked at her with an angry scowl. Naru's smile grew widener when she snapped her fingers.

And…

The ropes dropped Shino onto the ground. Everything was back to normal. Shino was kneeling on the ground, trying to calm his breathing. Naru kneeled before him with a gentle smile.

"Or, you can just not mention it to anyone, and tomorrow I will try to bring that girl so you can meet her," Naru proposed. Shino looked at her with an angry expression.

"Do you really think I would sit quietly after what you did to me second ago?" Shino spat. Naru nodded with a smile.

"That's easy, tomorrow I will bring you that girl. I will explain everything and maybe we will be friends. But if you say anything about what happened here, then." She snapped her fingers. Shino then felt cold steel on his neck. He turned slightly and saw Sakuya with a cold expression, knife in her hand which was touching his neck.

"I kill you and throw your corpse to my friends to eat." She smiled. Shino paled and looked at Naru like she was crazy. Naru nodded.

"I guess you were suspicious after our fight. Your bugs couldn't suck my chakra, could they?" Naru said with a mischievous grin. Shino didn't do anything, but Naru could tell he knew what Naru was talking about.

"I'm more than meet the eyes. I recommend you think about it, Shino-chan. After all, this is your only option right now, choose wrong and bye bye, family and friends," Naru said. Shino gulped and there was a minute of silence.

"Fine, I will stay quiet," he said with resignation. Naru mood brighten even more and she clapped.

"I knew you would say that. Let him go Sakuya," Naru said. Sakuya removed her knife from Shino's neck. He sighed deeply. Naru scratched Shino's hair with a smile.

"Don't worry, Shino-chan. You won't regret this. Being my friend will bring you a lot of good, trust me," Naru said with a grin. Shino looked at Naru but didn't say anything. After that, Shino left Naru's house.

"Do you think letting him go is a good idea?" Sakuya asked, when the two were alone. Naru looked at the uncertain Sakuya.

"Don't worry. I manipulated the boundary between possibility and impossibility slightly. Even if he wants to, he won't be able to mention what happened here," Naru assured. Sakuya raised her eyebrows.

"You can manipulate boundaries at such a high level already?" she said. Naru snorted and waved her hand.

"No, no. Like Mother, I can manipulate any boundary. But the more complicated it is, the harder. Mother taught me to manipulate every boundary, including possibility and impossibility and life and death. I'm still not that good. Blocking someone saying things is easy to do, but I still can't prohibit someone from using chakra or other difficult things. I still can't forbid someone to cross a border between life and death. That's one of the most ultimate boundaries. Those years which I spend training were too short. Mother needed more, much more, time to train and master her power. Me, on the other hand, not so much," Naru explained. Sakuya then nodded with understanding.

Manipulation of boundaries was much more complicate than anyone could think. They had to recognize the difference between one border and another, be careful not to make paradoxes, specify what needed to be manipulated… the difficulty of changing it. There was a lot of things which needed to be considered before trying to manipulate. Other powers don't require such considerations.

Naru sighed happily.

"I wonder, who did you prepare for today's meal?" she said to Sakuya. Sakuya looked thoughtfully before answering.

"I don't remember very well. Some middle aged man. It's hard to remember the name of the food you are eating, right?" Sakuya smiled. Naru laughed.

"I guess. You don't ask the rabbit, 'what's your name', right?" Naru responded. Sakuya nodded. Both of them then walked to the kitchen and started drinking their tea again.

 **With Shino**

Shino entered the house and leaned on the door with a heavy thud, before he sat on the ground with a sigh. He wondered what happen back there. One moment everything was alright, then Naru went… crazy.

 _"What did she mean, that the girl she mentioned wasn't human? And that power. Was that Kekkei Genkai? Also how that maid appeared next to me in an instant. It was just in the blink of an eye. And she was next to me with a knife on my throat."_ Shino instinctively touched his neck, where Sakuya had held her knife.

 _"Why do I feel I've got myself into something I shouldn't have? Also my bugs, why were they scared and why couldn't they suck Naru's chakra? I need to know, but how?"_ Shino thought. He remembered that tomorrow Naru would supposedly bring a girl who liked bugs, but was she telling the truth? Shino shook his head, he needed to calm down.

He stood up from the ground and decided to go to the family library; maybe there he would find something useful. Hopefully at least one question would be answered. Who Naru was exactly. While he was walking he was stopped by his father's voice.

"Shino." He turned to see his father in the door frame. He didn't respond immediately.

"Good afternoon, Father." His father walked closer to him.

"Something's wrong, you seem… distracted," his Father, Shibi said in a stoic voice. Shino wanted to tell him what had happened, but he couldn't, like something was stopping him from doing so.

"Nothing, just...thinking. There is no problem," Shino finally responded.

 _"There is a problem,"_ Shino thought but couldn't say anything. Shibi kept looking at his son before responding.

"I see. If you need help, just ask." And he walked away. Shino kept standing in place with one thought in mind.

 _"I need help, but I can't ask or tell you about it."_ And Shino started walking again to his family library, hoping to find some answers.

 **Ok, here is another chapter of Phantasmagoria.**

 **I didn't really plan this encounter with Shino and Naru after school. It was Shino's fault all along. I planned that Shino and Naru would have this meeting later. I swear, but Shino ruined everything.**

 **Also about Sakuya's mistake in the kitchen about the girl not being human. Everyone can make a mistake, even Sakuya. Because how else can you explain how she opened window to let fresh air in, IN FUCKING SPACE! It's CANNON! I SWEAR! She literally opened a window in space to let in fresh air! I think this was in "Inaba from Moon and Inaba from Earth" where the SDM crew built a rocket to reach Moon.**

 **Don't ask me. I don't even ask how the rocket they built was NEAR PERFECT, ask Eirin stated, when for me and for Reisen it was looking like… something which would fall apart after few seconds from flying! But this is Touhou and Gensokyo. There is no common sense here and never will be.**

 **Also yes, the girl Naru was speaking about is Wriggle. I didn't finish the Naruto, manga or anime, but I know that Shino is one of the few if not the only one who didn't have girlfriend after war. It's a little sad, really. So I decided to give him Wriggle as a girlfriend. I think they will like each other. Hopefully.**

 **Anyway that's all for this chapter, see you later.**


	18. Stage 14 Graduation

**Konoha, Graduation day**

Before Naru saw, the graduation day came. Naru was quite happy because she will no longer need to listen to Iruka explanation about being or his boring lectures, which not once brought her to sleep. Of course she got caught and punished, but it didn't change a thing.

Her relationship with Sakuya improved slightly. Sakuya stopped acting like she was always sorry for escaping back in the past and start acting like she should, leave that in the pass, but she sometimes act like this still was something important, to her at least. Naru completely forget Sakuya and tried to leave this in the pass, but Sakuya sometimes remind Naru of that, which cause Naru to throw Sakuya into the gap and leave her there for few hours. When she is back, Sakuya clothes are dirty and ragged, and she is also slightly frightened, but nothing serious.

"And not, it's not tentacle monster, you sick perverts." Naru said while looking at readers.

Naru was, right now, sitting in class room where she and those who came, for their graduation exam. She spotted Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and few other non-important students. Well, they still got 15 minutes, before everything will start. Naru looked at Shino who was looking straight forward. His encounter with Wriggle was… fruitful. At least Wriggle didn't ate him.

 **Some times ago**

Next day after Naru brought Shino to her house, she went back to Gensokyo to find that bug youkai. Playing match maker wasn't her branch. It would have much more chance of succeed if her mother would do that, but there is time for everything, so Naru decided to seek for that youkai.

It was… hard to find her. First she needed to find that Ice fairy she dual when she was younger, because, how was written in Gensokyo Chronicles she know about that youkai, at least so book said. Finding Fairy was easy, trying to make her speak was difficult. Trying to convince that tick-head was worthy a lot of time. And Trouble. And a lot of bullets, and one train. Everything solving train.

After that she took Naru to place where stand was, owned by bird youkai, Mystia. While not practically bad cook, speaking after eating 5 grilled lamprey, she convince she didn't mean any harm to Wriggle. And oh dear, what a pain in the ass was trying to convince that bug youkai to com along.

Seriously, convincing human to kill his mother would be easier, probably. Naru was confused. The only thing 'convince' Wriggle to come was fact that there were humans who use bug as weapons, in return allow them living in their bodies. Interesting by that fact, Wriggle decided to come along.

And then the really fun began.

 **Flashback**

When Naru and Wriggle came out of the Naru's gap, she called Sakuya to bring Shino. The thing was, Sakuya met him quite near their house. When she brought him Naru introduce him to Wriggle.

"Shino, I'm glad you came." Naru smiled. Shino responded.

"You said you would bring that person here, so I came to see if you fulfill your part." Shino, like always, responded with no big emotions in his voice.

"Yes, yes. As you can see I brought her here. Wriggle this is Shino Aburame, heir of Aburame clan. Shino this is Wriggle Nightbug, Bug Youkai." Naru smiled brightly.

"Can I eat him?" Wriggle suddenly said.

 **Go to this link: .** **j** **p/ watch/ sm13592068(remove spaces)**

Naru cracked her head forward Wriggle, still with smile on her face, which now was nervous. Sakuya face didn't changed but you could tell she was surprised. Shino probably for the first time, in Naru memories, got different expression which was expressed in… rose eyebrow. Really Shino.

Naru recovered from shock and said.

"No, no, no, no. You're not suppose to eat him." Naru said still with smile. Wriggle rest her hand on her hips and looked at Naru.

"Why, not. He is human, just human. True he got some bugs in him, but he is still eatable." Wriggle said. On Naru face vein pop out. She grabbed her parasol and smacked Wriggle in the face sending her few meters away.

"Do you, Youkai, think only about eating!?" Naru shouted, not Angry, or even mad. Stopping hard, with steam coming from her head she went where Wriggle was now laying. Shino didn't knew what was happening in front of him. Some shenanigans. Sakuya chuckled nervously under her nose.

Naru walked to Wriggle and grabbing her by collar, she looked at Wriggle and said.

"Don't eat him! If you do, I WILL have a lot of troubles on my head, gt it!? Now, I bring you here so you could meet him and maybe and I mean MAYBE consider him and potential mate, got it!?" Naru shouted in her face. Wriggle cover her ear and shouted back.

"Why should I!? He is human and I'm youkai. There I no way, this would happen!"

"Then turn him into youkai, it's not that hard, huh!?" Naru retorted. Wriggle got just one 'what the fuck' face.

"Did you get hit in the head too many times!? Reimu would kill me if I would do that!" Wriggle shouted back.

"This is not Gensokyo, Reimu would not care in slightness! If you would do that in Gensokyo, then she would care!" Naru retorted. Wriggle was going to say something, but she stopped herself.

Meanwhile Shino asked Sakuya.

"Do Naru-san is always so… lively."

"So-Sometimes..."She chuckled nervously not knowing how to respond to that. Naruko and Wriggle keep shouting at each others for another 10 minutes before they finally settled down. Long story short, Wriggle won't eat Shino, he need to get stronger and she will consider the offer. Shino only nodded, which slightly pissed off Wriggle, but she let it go. After that Naru send back Wriggle to Gensokyo and Shino went home.

 **End of Flashback**

Naru looked at the rest. She looked at Hinata who was still a cold bitch. Well, being heir of a 'powerful' clan got it's disadvantages. You need to be the strongest in order to maintain your position, be serious and another few things Naru didn't bother. Overall, to be clan leader of Hyuuga, you need to be strong, cold bitch. And Hinata was doing great job at this. She was strong, fast and durable. But her personality was difficult. Her sister Hanabi, on the other hand was completely opposite to Hinata.

Carrying, nice, sweet, talkative. If Hinata was Yin, Hanabi was Yang. Naru didn't have chance to meet her, but she heard a rumors about her. She was bundle of happiness and joy in cold place called Hyuuga campus. The branch house of Hyuuga really liked her for her pure heart and innocent and help she is giving them support how ever she can, despite her young age.

She didn't have a chance to speak with Shikamaru or Choji mostly because these two were disappearing after classes and Naru didn't bother to search for them. Mostly because meeting them wasn't in her list of priorities, more like side quest. You can, but don't have to do it. She looked through window and she saw darker shadow in the tree. She could guess it was ANBU watching her. Old granddad was still careful about her. No surprises, he even got ANBU around her house and one or two are fallowing Sakuya is she ever leave household.

But it didn't matter for her right now, they didn't bother her, or could even enter her household, so she could easily ignore them. She looked at clock and saw that it was 5 minutes before graduation and almost everyone came.

Soon everyone came and soon after last person enter Iruka came with Mizuki behind him. Iruka was holding sheets of paper, while Mizuki box with hitai-ate inside. Iruka smiled and said.

"Welcome everyone. Today is your great day. Today exam will say your future, either you will join Ninja Corps or not, but don't worry even if you fail today, you can take another exam in next year. But I'm looking among you and I can say that everyone of you will surely pass the exam." Iruka said with pride and smile. Mizuki had small grin on his face, but he stayed quiet.

"Now, exam is a three-pieces exam. The First one is writing test, The Second one is kunai and shuriken test and the Last one is jutsu test, where you need to perform Henge, Kawarimi and make three clones." Iruka explain. Some of classmates where excited but few whined about writing test. Naruko rose hand. Iruka motioned so she could speak.

"What about me and The lest part of exam? Because I can't use chakra." Irukan nodded and said.

"You got two ways to pass the exam, either score max points at both writing and throwing exam or fight with Rock Lee from previous generation. Basing on the duel, you might or not pass the exam." Iruka said. Naru was in dot. On the one hand she want to pass and leave this horrible place called Academy, but on the other hand she didn't wanted to expose her skill yet.

"So, what you choose Naru?" She looked at Iruka and cracked her head. She sighed and dropping her head she said.

"I...I will take first option..." Naru said without energy. Iruka nodded and said.

"If that's all, we will began Exam. You got one hour to complete the Writing Test. Good luck everyone." After saying that, Iruka and Mizuki started to giving the tests. When they gave everyone the test Iruka gave signal in order to start. Naru looked at test and sighed. It was fairy simple test about knowledge about Konoha history, Ninja system, History of other countries and other things which were covered by Iruka, or earlier by her when she was learning.

It took her 10 minutes to finish it without a single mistake. She was also surprised that Mizuki didn't placed any genjutsu on her test. She noticed that he don't like her very much and sometimes wanted to sabotage her work, but his tries were in vein. And Naru always payed him back in form of some prank.

After another 40 minutes the rest also finished. Meanwhile she noticed that Shikamaru was sleeping through whole exam. He probably only wrote just to pass. Lazy butt. Even her mother wasn't such lazy person as him. But Naruko shrugged this off and waited when they will take them for next part. After last person gave exam Iruka and Mizuki took them all outside.

"Ok, class. Now you must hit the targets. 10 kunais and 10 shurikens. Get them from Mizuki." Iruka said. Everyone took their kunais and shurikens and waited for their turn. The score system was similar to when they were training. Overall everyone did a good job, except few nameless kids, which hit between 3-6 times out of 20. Poor things. They it was Naru turn, but before she could throw Iruka said.

"Naru, as you know, because you can't do third part of the exam, you will need to hit also moving targets. Five standing still targets and five moving targets. Got it?" Iruka asked on which Naru nodded. Iruka then turn on targets. Five were not moving the second five were moving sometimes covering those which were not moving.

Naru looked at them carefully before she did something nobody would do. She just throw randomly 9 kunais and 10 shurikens in the air. Iruka was going to ask what is she doing before Naru throw last shuriken with impressive power and precision. The kunais start hitting kunais and shurikens which where in the air. And to surprise of everyone, every last shuriken and kunai hit their targets right in 10. Except for one which flew back in Naru hand. She played with it for s second before she threw it at last target hitting perfect score.

Iruka, Mizuki and every single student had their jaw hitting the ground. Naru looked at targets and sighed.

"Heh, still not good at this. Need more training with Sakuya." She scratched her head. To those who want explanation, because some of you would want that. After the incident when Sakuya and Kurama run away and after Naru manage to bring Sakuya back, Naru, in form of punishment, order Sakuya to train her in throwing knives. Through these month Naru manage to impress Sakuya, but she still was nowhere near Sakuya level. But you can guess, the level she is right now, is far superior compare to humans here in Element Nations.

Iruka looked at targets and thought.

" _Unbelievable… She just scored max points with moving targets… What kind of genius...No, monster she is…"_ Iruka thought with sweatdrop. After a few second of calming down after what he saw he gave Naru her hitai-ate and said.

"Good Job, Naru. You totally can be a good shinobi without using chakra. Master skill you got now and everything will be fine. Come to class in Mondey at 8 AM sharp for team announce." Iruka said and Naru nodded with bright smile. She looked at classmates and could feel daggers they were throwing at her.

" _Such amount of jealousy could create new youkai if someone wanted to. Or power up already existing one."_ Naru thought with nervous smile. She also looked at Mizuki who got scowl on his face. But she just stuck his tongue and walked way, holding her hitai-ate in hand.

"Today is good day for a party~!" Naru said to herself. When she entered the house a gap opened next to her and she didn't even got chance to react when pair of hands wrapped around her. And the person said.

"Congratulation Naru-chan~!" Naru knew who it was. Her mother Yukari.

"Hai, hai. Now let me go, you're heavy..." Naru said with scowl. Yukari moved from Naru immediately and said in mock hurt.

"Wha-!? Me, heavy!?" Yukari was shocked. Before she start crying. "And I went through all this trouble to congratulate you...*sniff*" Yukari 'cried'. Naru felt how her mouth twitched.

"Ok, ok calm down. You're not fat." Naru said without energy. Yukari looked at Naru with buttered eyes before she exploded in joy.

"Oh, Naru-chan! You're so cute wen you're teased." Yukari patted Naru. She blushed slightly but dismissed Yukari hand.

"So, you're only here to tease me?" Naru asked. Yukari smiled innocently and pulled big bottle of sake. Naru eyes the bottle but didn't said anything.

"I come for a party to congratulate you~! How people here like to say 'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink'. Come let's party~! Sakuya!" Yukari called. Sakuya appeared second later.

"Prepare something to eat, if you can! Today we celebrate!" Yukari said. Sakuya looked at Naru who just shook her head. Sakuya sighed with small smile and disappeared soon after. After that Naru and Yukari sat down in saloon and start eating with Sakuya. They chatted, laughed and drink. Over all enjoyed themselves.

Yukari took sip of sake and sighed in bliss.

"Nothing is better that cold sake and celebrate." Yukari said with smile. Naru looked at her and said.

"Of course~! After all, I'm Awesome Youkaai Child~! Yohoho~!" Naru laughed while standing proudly on the chair and gave pose with full of pride. Sakuya and Yukari laughed loudly before Yukari too another sip and said.

"I got two news for you, one good and one...just news." Yukair pointed and Naru.

"What's that?" Naru looked at Yukari with grin. Sakuya didn't drunk too much, so she was more aware what was going on, but Naru was drunk, Yukari as well. But even so, they manage to not do anything crazy. Sakuya thanked mentally Zun for that.

"Anyway~! I got info about Kurama." Yukari said. Naru face was immediately near Yukari with determinate look. But because she was also flushed because of alcohol, she looked really cute. Yukari blushed and couldn't help herself but to hug her daughter.

"Naru-chan~! You're soo cute~!" Yukari keep hugging Naru and patting her like some kind of pet, but Naru was too drunk to care so she allowed Yukari to do that. After good five minutes Yukari let go of Naru and said.

"That's right, your Kaa-san found your lost pet… well pet maybe is wrong word. Your Shikigami." Yukair corrected herself, but Naru didn't noticed anything, even if she keep listening. "I found her somewhere in Rice country. The good news, she is fine and safe. Bad news, there is one guy who is completely insane and very dangerous. You better avoid contact with him for now, or summon me. This can work as well." Yukari waved it off. Naru nodded energetic.

"Anyway, I go with you to Rice county in next week, after your team assignment and real test for gennin. I know you gonna do just fine. Now second news." Yukari said changing topic.

"You remember that asshole, Mizuki?" Yukair asked. Naru nodded with scowl but also a grin. Being drunk got it perks. "Well, I found out that he wanted to steal something. Some big scroll, I don't know exactly why or why that practically scroll, but he gonna do it..."Yukari looked at clock and when clock hit 9…

"Now. Ok, we got about five minute to catch him in the forest. Wanna go for hunting?" Yukari asked. Naru thought for a second before she start to snore. Yukari and Sakuya looked at Naru dumbfounded. Yukari pointing at Naru she turned to Sakuya.

"Did she…?" Yukari wasn't sure if she assumed correctly. Sakuya also looked at Yukari surprised.

"I think...so. I… don't know what to say." Sakuya said surprised. Yukari looked at snoring Naru before she let loud sigh.

"I guess there is no helping it, Sakuya take Naru to her room. I will deal with that guy Mizuki." Yukari stated. Sakuya nodded and carefully took Naru to her room. Yukari looked at clock and said to herself.

"Well, better get going or he gonna run away. Who Am I kidding. I would catch him anyway." Yukari sighed with smile and disappeared in gap.

 **Forest around Konoha**

Mizuki was running away from the Konoha with large scroll on his back. He got smirk on his face. He give quick glance forward place where Konoha was before saying to himself.

"I expected to steal a scroll to be much harder. But I don't complain. Now I need to just reach Rice country, before they see what happen." Mizuki chuckled to himself.

"Oh my, how interesting thing you got on your back. Mind if I take a look?" Someone said. Mizuki stopped and looked around trying to find the source of the sound. But the darkness didn't helped. He couldn't see anything. Annoyed he shouted.

"Show yourself!" He demanded. Second after, Yukari walked behind the tree while reading a scroll, like nothing happen. She looked at Mizuki and smiled.

"Don't mind me, I will just read this scroll." She dismissed him and continue to reading. Mizuki looked at her surprised, but she wasn't stopping him so it was fine. He also noticed she wasn't a ninja so it was even better. But when he wanted to leave he looked again at scroll women had and his eyes bulged. It was Forbidden Scroll.

Mizuki quickly looked at his back and saw that scroll was gone. He quickly looked back at Yukari was still reading the scroll.

"Ohhh. This might be interesting. This scroll contain quite a lot of knowledge. I wonder how old it is? Maybe turning it into Tsukumogami would be a good idea? No, it much trouble." Yukari said to herself, ignoring completely Mizuki who glared at her with venom.

"Oi, women!" He shouted. Yukari looked at him with rose eye brow. "I don't know how did you do that, but give this scroll back to my hands and I will let you live." He said. Yukari didn't changed her expression before she turned around and start walking while still reading the scroll.

"OI! What are you doing!? Stop ignoring me!" Mizuki demanded. Yukari felt annoyed and covering her ears she shouted back looking at him with annoyed expression.

"Ah, Noisy, Noisy, Noisy, Noisy, Noisy! Shut up! What do you want?" Yukari asked with bored expression. Mizuki pointed at scroll.

"Scroll! Give it back!" Mizuki said. Yukari looked between him and scroll before saying.

"Don't wanna..." She pouted. "I still didn't finished reading it." Yukari said. Mizuki felt how vein popped on his forehead.

"I don't care about your opinion! Give it back!" He shouted. Yukari hugged scroll and said.

"Don't wanna, Baka!" She shouted.

" _This women…!"_ Mizuki felt how anger rose in him.

"You're Baka, you damn women. Give back my scroll!" Mizuki shouted.

"Get lost, you primitive!" Yukari shouted back.

"Annoyance!"

"Brute!"

"Retard!"

"Ape!"

"Blondie Idiot!"

"Grandpa!"

"Old Hag!" Mizuki shouted. And temperature dropped drastically. Mizuki felt creep gong down his back. Yukari got smile on her face. And this wasn't always a good sign. Like 99% of cases. Yukair chuckled darkly. Her eyes were cover by dark aura.

"Old Hag? Did I heard correctly? Oh boy. OH Boy! You gonna die here, friend!" Yukair said with maniacal smile before behind her opened three large gaps and from it, A FUCKTON of Moderns guns and rocket launchers! Even Barrel of tanks!

Mizuki didn't knew these things, but just ability to summon those thing out of thin air was scary. And he felt he gonna die. He stood still in one place and felt cold sweat was running down his face. He gulped and Yukari said.

 **Insert this Sound Effect watch ?v=OGp9P 6QvMjY**

"This will teach a manners. Fire!" She shouted. And the forest was lighten up by dozen of smaller or bigger explosions. And the sound this made put EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE on high alert. The whole village was on code red. Every ninja quickly tried to gear himself and get ready for orders. Every civilian tried to hid himself or moved to hideout placed in Hokage Mountain. Sarutobi was giving orders to ninja and he was wearing his combat armor. Ninjas tried to prepare themselves thinking that Kyuubi attacked and sound of explosion where his roars.

Yukari after a few second stopped weapons and looked at smoking crater she crated. Not even blood remain from Mizuki. He was completely disintegrated by Yukari. After a second she huffed and hiding weapons and the scroll, she disappeared in one of her gap. And Naruko and Sakuya were in their house, one sleeping one looking at first how she was sleeping. This was a good night.

 **Ok, here is the chapter. It's slightly shorter than normal but I didn't wanted to falsely make it longer. It wouldn't bring any good to story and I wrote everything I planned for this chapter.**

 **So I hope you will enjoy it. I know that scene with Mizuki was Out of Concept of original Mizuki in Naruto, but seriously. He the fuck care at this point when Yukari is involved. I will give you a hint. None.**

 **Anyway, that's all for this chapter and see you guys in next chapters. See ya!**


End file.
